Moments that make up a Lifetime
by ggfan78
Summary: A series of one shots... well, that's the idea anyway. Mostly Morgan and Penelope centered.
1. Need You

It had been a hard couple of weeks. The case had taken its toll on all of them, as all Children related cases did. There was something inconceivably evil about harming children, even more so when they are tortured, forced to live with the effects of such abuse for the rest of their lives. It was a quiet ride back to Quantico, everyone lost in their own thoughts, trying to fight the demons that danced around them. The images, the sounds, they knew will haunt them for days to come.

Dragging their feet behind them, they slowly walked back into the office carrying their Go bags, home after almost three weeks of being away. Morgan dropped his bag on his desk without pausing, the rest of them watched, knowing exactly where he was going. Knowing there was one person that could make it better and often did, his one safe place, the one person that knew how to draw him out of the darkness that sometimes still plagued him.

As though she had sensed his approach, she had turned just as he made it to her door. She stood, wordlessly wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her closely, and held her so tightly, burying his face into her shoulder. She caressed the back of his head, and felt his shoulders relax. They stood there for what seemed like eternity. He needed her. He needed her to make it better, to make the images disappear, and the screaming to stop in his head. She felt his arms tighten around her, as though frightened that she would disappear if he didn't hold her tight enough.

"It's okay Baby, I'm here. I'm not going any where." She whispered soothingly in his ear.


	2. Fun times

"No way, no how buddy. You are so not getting away with that." Penelope said shaking her head at him deeply amused.

"Come on Baby Girl, I said I was sorry." Derek apologised.

"You hung up on me! Me Derek Morgan, your supposed Best friend! What in the heck was that?" she teased, knowing full well why he had hung up on her.

"Strauss was in the room, and…" Up until that moment Penelope had a straight face till he saw the corners of her mouth twitch.

"You played me!" he accused.

"You make it so easy!" she replied finally letting out the laugh she had tried so hard to suppress. She stood from the couch and patted his head as she made her way to her kitchen for a drink.

"I knew Strauss was on her way to the briefing room, who do you think told her you were there, and seriously did you not notice I dropped the flirting minutes before she walked in, seeing as she already thinks I am completely unprofessional." Derek shook his head,

"That was just mean baby!"

"And yet I can live with it." She answered with a smirk,

"Is that right?" he challenged shifting from his seat. Recognising the familiar glint in his eye Penelope leaped back before he could reach her,

"Oh no you don't." she said as she jumped to the other side of couch just missing his grasp. Derek laughed,

"Game on Baby! You know you're not going to win."

"You have to catch me first."


	3. knowing my place

They were gathered around in their favourite bench at their local bar, the same bar they frequented on those nights where they needed to wind down, or just how a good night with friends. There was a sense of familiarity and hominess to it that they took comfort in.

"She's cute." Penelope said following Morgan's gaze at small petite gorgeous looking girl. Morgan smiled sheepishly getting caught in the act, which wasn't a first. She always caught him.

"Go talk to her, I'm sure she'll fall for the famous Derek Morgan lines. 'Sweetheart, have I seen you here before?' flash her that killer smile of yours and you're set." She encouraged nudging his shoulder with hers.

"Thanks Baby Girl." He said dropping a kiss to her temple before making his way up to the bar. JJ, Emily and Penelope exchanged a grin and rolled their eyes. It wouldn't be the first time that Morgan made a bee line for a pretty girl at the bar while they were out, but it normally only went as far as the dance floor. Rarely, in fact never had they ever left without him, they also knew that regardless of where he was in that bar, he kept a close eye on each of the girls on his team.

"Looks like she took the bait." Rossi pointed out the obvious.

"Like there was any doubt. Look at him." Reid pointed out.

"Reid, do you have a man crush on Derek?" Garcia teased ensuing laughter from the rest of them.

"Very funny Garcia."

After a couple of more rounds, Garcia yawned and feigned exhaustion. It had been another long week for all of them, especially for her who was in the middle of system upgrades and rewriting a few of her programs.

"I'll drive you home, I wouldn't mind heading to bed, Jayje you need a ride?" Em asked standing to her feet.

"Yes please, thanks for a great evening gents. See you all on Monday," Derek had lifted his head from the dance floor in time to see the girls throw their coats on and excused himself for a moment,

"You guys heading off?" he asked. The girls nodded.

"You need a ride?" Garcia smiled and shook her head.

"Thanks handsome but Em's going to take us home. You enjoy the rest of your night." Garcia replied pointing back at the dance floor where the body he left behind was waiting somewhat impatiently for him. Derek rolled his eyes, he stepped forward to plant a kiss on each of their cheeks,

"Call and let me know you guys got home safely." He said to Garcia as he hugged her goodnight.

"I don't think she'd appreciate that." She teased,

"And I don't care. Call me. I mean it. The moment Em calls you to tell you she's home, you call and tell me, you got it?"

"Yes Sir." She replied dutifully with a salute.

"Funny girl."

Aaron had walked them to Em's car to ensure that they were safe and waited till they had drive away before heading back inside.

"Not that I am at all complaining, but were they always this protective?" Emily asked as she drove. Penelope and JJ laughed,

"Yes but they weren't as obvious as they have been lately." JJ answered,

Emily had dropped JJ off first as she lived closer to Penelope, and despite how tired they both were they ended up talking in Emily's car for a while.

"We're spending more and more time together, which is great, and I am loving it. I just worry you know?" Em admitted,

"That you're falling in love with your token best friend." Penelope said completing Emily's train of thought,

"You and JJ are my best friends."

"Smooth, fine, your Guy best friend."

"Yes, no. I don't know." Em cried out in frustration and confusion,

"He's my boss."

After an hour Emily's phone began to ring, amused Penelope didn't need to ask who it was, even if the ring tone didn't give it away.

"Hey Hotch, no we're fine. Pen and I are just sorting out plans for tomorrow. Are you guys just leaving? Okay, sure I'll call when I get home."

"I don't know what you're laughing about, we both know your phone will ring eventually." Em pointed out as she hung up.

"Touche, so tomorrow be here at 7 and I'll have food and DVD's ready."

"Sounds good. See you tomorrow. Thanks for listening Pen."

"Sure, what are friends for?"

Penelope had literally just walked through her front door when she phone began to ring a familiar tune, she couldn't help but laugh as she picked up,

"I swear I haven't forgotten, Em and I got talking in her car."

"No probs. I just wanted to make sure you got home okay."

"Thanks hon. How was the rest of your night? Are you calling me from her bathroom?" Pen teased.

"Cute Garcia, you know I don't take them home."

"You take me home all the time," she retorted with a chuckle,

"Well you're different, you're my best girl." He flirted shamelessly

"Smooth talker! I'm about to watch Casablanca if you're up for it."

"Always, be there in five." Penelope hung up and took a quick shower. It wasn't a surprise that Derek would end up at her place. He spent more time there than his own place, and had his own drawer in her flat. He picked up Ice Cream on the way and let himself in with his key. He could hear that she was in the shower and grabbed his sweats from the guest room and took a quick shower in there.

Twenty minutes later they were both on her couch with bowls of Ice Cream watching Casablanca.

"Good call on the Ice Cream,"

"I thought so." He replied with a mouthful.


	4. hanging out with mrs morgan

"Hi Mrs M, welcome back." Penelope greeted Derek's mother as she opened the door to Derek's apartment. She was meant to go with him to the airport but seeing as he had been on a case all week, and had not had the time to get the guest room ready, she offered to do it. Fran drew Penelope into an affectionate embrace, certainly not a stranger to Derek's best friend.

"I keep telling you to call me Fran."

"Anyone can call you Fran, only I can call you Mrs M." was Penelope's only reply. Derek chuckled, it was a familiar banter between his mother and Penelope.

"I suppose you have me there. How are you dear?"

"I'm well thank you. We've been busy at work as always, but what else is new. How are Des and Sarah? I thought they were flying in with you?"

"That was the plan, but the twins got sick and Des has a huge exam she's studying for, so here I am."

"Well at least Derek will get to monopolize you. He's been really looking forward to having you here."

"Baby you cooked?" he realized walking into his kitchen,

"Yeah, nothing major, just soup and chicken salad. I thought your Mom might want to take it easy for her first couple of hours." Fran Morgan smiled at Penelope gratefully,

"Bless you. I was hoping to have a few hours to settle in." Derek placed both hands on Penelope's shoulders as he stood behind her,

"Thanks Baby Girl. Hey Mom, why don't I take your bags into the guest room and you can settle in. P, you okay out here?"

"I was just going to go and leave you guys to it," she answered picking up her keys,

"Nonsense, you're having lunch with us." Fran replied adamantly. Derek grinned as Penelope put her keys back on the counter and grabbed the remote,

"Well then, I guess I'm staying for lunch."

While Fran unpacked and settled in Derek joined Penelope on his couch as she channel surfed,

"Baby, you're making me dizzy." He muttered,

"Then close your eyes," she retorted proceeding to change the channels in search for something worthy of her attention. Before Derek could grab the remote from her she leaned away from him placing the remote in her hand furthest away from him.

"Penelope!"

"Derek!" she answered defiantly.

"Now kids, don't make me have to put you in separate corners." Fran said amused as she came out of the room. Penelope looked at Derek and poked her tongue out at him as Fran sat beside her. Derek only shook his head in amazement that they managed to digress to school children without fail.

"Now Penelope, Derek tells me that there's a young man vying for your attention?" Penelope's mouth dropped open,

"Did he now? Did he also happen to tell you that he's now seeing Miss Thang from the bar, all 5"2 of her who worships the ground in which he walks on." Fran raised an eyebrow at her son who failed to mention that little piece of information. Derek looked at Penelope with a look that said she was going to be in trouble, which she answered with defiant stare. He started it, she was merely giving it back.

"Now who is this young lady Derek, and am I going to meet her?"

"Her name is Candy Mom, and she's just a girl."

"Candy?" his mother repeated doing her outmost to shed the judgment in her reaction, failing miserably,

"See, this is why I don't tell you guys these things." Derek protested.

"I'm sorry Baby, I didn't mean to sound like I'm amused,"

"But you are," Penelope completed her unspoken sentence. Fran looked up at Penelope and tried to hide her grin. Morgan looked from his mother and his friend and shook his head in disbelief.

"This is why you two are not allowed to live in the same city," he stated,

"I'm sorry Derek, I'll play nice." Penelope apologize giving his hand a light pat.

"Kevin Lynch is a tech analyst at work, he's fascinated by my brain that's all. He's not used to a girl out smarting him at the tech stuff. So it's more I leave him dumbfounded by my intelligence than anything else." Penelope explained,

"Ugh it's more than that Princess, he literally drools when you're within his sphere."

"Whatever!" Penelope replied laughing nudging him with her shoulder.

"Do you not like him Penelope?" Fran asked,

"I like him just fine, I just don't feel enough to want to date him. He's a nice enough guy, don't get me wrong, but I just don't feel that way, and to date him would be leading him on and that just seems wrong. Some of us don't date as a sport." She teased grinning at Derek,

"Ouch Baby that hurt!" he said feigning hurt.

"You'll live Deuce!" Fran laughed catching the pop culture.

"Mom!" Derek said astonished that his Mother caught the reference. Penelope leaned towards him and whispered,

"Dude, your Mother has seen Deuce Bigalow. How freaked out are you right now?"

"Enough to consider if adoption is an option."


	5. tell me

"Come on, what are we doing?" she asked again,

"P, honestly you're driving me nuts. I am not going to tell you not just let it go."

"Please Derek, pretty please." Penelope begged resting her head on his shoulder, batting her eyelashes as she pouted at him.

"You're four, you know that right?"

"And I am more than willing to admit that if you would just tell me what you've got planned for my birthday, I'll settle for a hint, anything." She bargained,

"Actually P, I totally forgot about it till this morning when you told me," He said looking down at his hands unable to look at her.

"Oh, okay. That's okay. I mean it's no big deal right. It's just a birthday," Penelope said shrugging feeling a little deflated all of a sudden. Derek looked up and saw how crushed she was and flashed her a grin, Penelope who was literally holding back her tears realized he won that round.

"OH you!" she said punching his arm before storming off,

"Pay back's a bitch baby!" he said calling out after her triumphantly.


	6. happy valentines day

She was in her favourite pair of pyjamas, pink with multi coloured cupcakes all over it, she had topped it off with her pink ugg boots, hair up in a messy ponytail. She had spread out the popcorn, ice cream and water in from of her with the DVD's she had picked for her viewing pleasure that evening and she was looking forward to it. A quiet night in that she longed for. Work was busier than usual and she had spent the last weekend in her office doing systems upgrades. Hotch had offered her the day off as a trade off, and she certainly wasn't going to refuse. She had spent the day at home doing her chores and relaxing with a book. It was as close to a blissful day as it got for her and she cherished every moment of it. Before she got started she noticed the flashing light on her answering machine. She had the music on LOUD all day that she didn't even realize that people tried to call her, she cringed hoping that it wasn't wrong related, biting her lower lip in hope she hit play,

"Hey, no fair you're not at work today in the midst of all this Hallmark hooplah. I'm going to give that Aaron Hotchner a stern talking to. He should know better than to split girlfriends up for a day such as this." Penelope laughed, she could almost imagine the pout on her friend's face as she spoke,

"So seeing as you're not here to thoroughly mock this day with me, I wanted to let you know that I was thinking of you, and don't think I'm going to let it slide that you left me on my own in this sea of mushiness. Gag me! You will pay Penelope Garcia. Prentiss out!"

"Penelope Garcia, did you set it up so that you're not here today, because if you did, you're in big trouble young lady. You, Em and I are supposed to stand in solidarity and you're at home, chilling while we have to be here to endure the constant interruptions of flower deliveries and who knows what else. Em and I are close to declaring mutiny. You and I are going to talk young lady." JJ said sternly earning another heartfelt laugh from Penelope as she picked up the phone to call her friends back. It was still early and the chances were they were just about to leave for the day.

"Drama queens the both of you." She said chuckling. Em grinned as she quickly made her way to JJ's office and closed the door.

"Hang on, putting you on speaker I'm in JJ's office now."

"What are you two whining about? I'm willing to bet that both of you had flowers or some sort of token of affection on your desk today." She pointed out amused,

"But that's not the point. You're supposed to suffer this stupid over commercialized day with your girlfriends." Emily retorted.

"Hey, blame Hotch he offered to give me the day off. In fairness I don't think it clicked to him what day it was, which was a plus on my part."

"And we are not the only ones with tokens of affections on our desk thank you." Penelope rolled her eyes, she was well aware of the flowers from Kevin Lynch on her desk, the delivery boy had offered to take it to her home when he called her that morning.

"And yet, I still wouldn't trade the day off. What are you two doing tonight?" knowing full well that their token significant others were not going to let the day pass without a form of acknowledgement contrary to their own beliefs of the day.

"Spence and I are going to watch Mamma Mia."

"Seriously, you're going to make him endure that?"

"He bought the tickets, I was more than happy to watch it with you girls." JJ protested,

"And you Emily Prentiss."

"Hayley has a date so Hotch and I are babysitting the Jacker."

"That's cute,"

"And you Penelope?"

"I have a date with the Holy Trinity, An Affair to Remember, The Way We Were and Somewhere in Time."

"Awww, that sounds great. I haven't seen those movies in ages." Emily said partly envious of her friend's stress free evening, though she would only be babysitting with Hotch, as things were still undefined, there was an element of potential uncomfortableness that could possibly ensue.

"Next movie night. You two have fun tonight and I will see you both tomorrow." The three of them had planned an afternoon at the mall, getting facials, massages, manicures and pedicures.

"You too Pen. See you tomorrow," her friends said in unison as she hung up.

Doona clad, Ice cream in one hand and Spoon in the other she was set. She pressed play and leaned back on her couch in complete contentment. Not even halfway through the movie there was a knock on her door. Groaning she considered not answering it, nothing could be important enough to make her move from her comfortable position. When the knocking wouldn't stop and became more annoying she threw off her Doona and went to open the door far from impressed.

"Happy Valentines Day Baby Girl," he said with a grin as he held out one pink gerber to her. Penelope's annoyance dissolved, but her curiousity peeked.

"What are you doing here? Do you not have a date with Jelly bean?" she asked with a smile. From the moment Penelope found out Candy's name she called her anything but that. A trait his mother and sisters managed to pick up much to his chagrin.

"You know me Princess, I don't do Valentines Day, it gives them the wrong impression. Besides, there's no other person I would rather spend this day with than my best friend, regardless what a pain in my ass she may be. Now are you going to let me in, or am I going to have to eat the pizza I ordered for us out here when it comes." Penelope smirked and stood back to let him in.

"Well, who am I to turn down a Pizza baring friend at the door. Come on in. Grab a spoon, and take a seat, and try not to hog the Doona to yourself this time okay." Penelope filled a glass with water and placed the gerber in it before joining Derek on the couch.

"You started without me." He pouted,

"It's not like I expected you. Any normal man who has a girlfriend, or seeing some girl, one would assume that they would be with them. I'm only half an hour in. They've barely met. Would you like for us to start from the beginning?" she asked trying to appease him. Derek grinned,

"And I am the pain in the butt?" she muttered beneath her breath hitting Stop and Start on the DVD.


	7. in sickness

_**Thanks you guys for your awesome reviews. I am really enjoying writing these one shots. I know you're waiting for them to get together…I will do my best to nudge them in that directiom. **_

"Hey has anyone heard form Morgan today?" Hotch asked coming into the bullpen. It was after ten and one Derek Morgan was not in sight.

"I thought he called you to say he was running late. Did you try Pen?" Emily asked worriedly. It was unlike Derek to be late and not call. Emily dialed her tech friend's extension,

"Greetings mere mortal, how can the oracle be of assistance to you today?" Penelope answered cheerfully.

"Hey Garcia, have you heard from Morgan today? He's not in the office yet and none of us have heard from him."

"That's unlike him. Did you guys try to call him?" she asked quickly dialing his number from her phone,

"Morgan…" he grumbled,

"Baby are you okay? You sound like crap."

"Thanks P, I appreciate the love. I'm fine. I think I may have the flu though, can you tell Hotch? I don't think I have the energy to dial his number."

"Do you need anything?" she asked, all the while Emily was relaying Penelope's half of the conversation to Hotch, they all deduced that Derek was sick.

"No, I'm good. I think I just need to sleep it off. You'll be my first phone call though if I think of anything."

"Okay well rest up my love and I'll come and I'll check in on you in a couple of hours."

"Thanks P." Derek said hanging up.

"Did you catch all that Em?" Pen asked as she made a list of things to pick up for Morgan during her lunch break.

"Yeah I did. I've told Hotch."

"Cool thanks. Garcia out."

A few minutes later Hotch appeared in the doorway of her bunker. Surprised Penelope did not seem at all fussed. She was going through her work as per usual. He did take note of the post it note on her screen with the list she wrote out.

"Hey Boss," she said looking up in surprise.

"Garcia, do you mind running to Morgan's to make sure he's okay?" Penelope stifled a smile, on the exterior Aaron Hotchner was a man of steel, but deep down he was a softy, and genuinely cared for each of them.

"I would go, but I don't think it would be received in the same way." He joked.

"I'm sure it would be appreciated regardless. Sure, I was going to head on down during my lunch, but if you're sure I can go now."

"Go on ahead. It's a quiet day, take the day and keep us updated." Penelope nodded and got her gear together.

"I have my lap top with me, I need to finish up a few things, so if you need anything just call and I can work it from Morgan's."

"Thanks Pen." Just as she passed him she placed a hand on his arm and kissed his cheek,

"You don't fool me Tin Man." Hotch smiled and closed her office door after them.

Penelope let herself in to Derek's apartment, and found him completely passed out on his bed. She brought her lips to his forehead and caressed his neck,

"Baby you're burning up." Derek merely groaned in response,

"Here, take this and I'll call your Doctor."

"What is this?"

"Aspirin, it'll help with the aches and fever. Would you just take it?" she said exasperatedly holding out the bottle of water and aspirin to him. Dutifully Derek took the tablets she handed him and placed his head on her lap before closing his eyes again.

"Baby I have to call your Doctor,"

"No, just stay. I'm fine. Just stay P." he whined.

"Okay, lift your head for a second," Penelope turned so that she was leaning against his headboard and placed a pillow on her lap and patted it. Derek placed his head on her cool hand, not long after he had fallen asleep again. Reaching for her blackberry with her free hand she scoured through her endless emails trying to answer as may of them as she could with one hand which was proving to be more difficult than she had anticipated. After an hour, she gave up, yawned and closed her eyes. When she awoke a half hour later, she eased herself off the bed without waking him. She didn't get an opportunity to unpack the groceries she picked up before coming to his place. Penelope started to get his lunch ready, cooking him her grandmother's chicken soup. She called Hotch to give him a quick update as she set up her lap top on his kitchen table to do work. She kept an ear out on Derek to make sure he wasn't calling out, she checked on him a little while later and was glad that his fever had gone down a little. She brought in a tray with soup, water, crackers and some juice. She ran her hand along his back coaxing him out of his sleep,

"Hey Baby, I just need to you to put something in your stomach so I can give you more more medication and you can go back to sleep." Derek a little disoriented looked and allowed Penelope to help him sit up. After he had eaten and taken his meds she sat with him in her arms as they watched the Princess Bride on TV,

"Hey P, don't you think that Montoya guy looks like Gideon?"

"You're crazy!" she replied laughing her hand rubbing his arms to keep him warm. Penelope stayed the night to make sure he remained okay, and by early morning he was good as new. He got up to take a quick shower and found Penelope asleep on the couch instead of the guestroom. He brought the blanket up to her chin and dropped a kiss on her head.

After lunch with the girls that afternoon, Penelope was surprised to find a bouquet of funky pens sitting on a teddy bear on her desk with a note attached to it,

"Thanks for taking such good care of me. You're the best! xxD"

Smiling Penelope put her new bear and pens to the side of her monitor, within her easy reach and eye line.


	8. almost losing you

"Come on Baby Girl, wake up for me. You're freaking me out here. Please P, be okay. I don't know what I'd do without you." Derek pleaded softly as he held her hand to his face watching her, not letting his eyes turn away just in case she moves, but she remains still, unmoving. Everyone had gone downstairs for coffee, but they had all been there since Penelope had been brought in.

She had been driving home from work and a truck driver had fallen asleep on the wheel and swerved into Esther, the impact was so strong that Esther was thrown and flipped upside down as a result. Penelope was stuck as they tried her out of the car. Derek dropped his head tearfully knowing how scared she must have been as they waited to free her from what remained of Esther. He heard the paramedics tell Hotch that she was conscious till they pried her out of the car, that despite how much pain she was in, she didn't yell or scream.

"Please P, you have to wake up. You promised we'd go to Disneyland for my birthday remember. You promised to ride every single ride there was with me. You can't break your promise P. You can't."

Emily quietly walked up to him and dropped her hands on his shoulder, trying to offer him some form of comfort, even if she was ready to fall apart herself. Her best friend was lying on a hospital bed and there wasn't anything she could do about it.

"Hey, why don't you take a few minutes? Get some fresh air. Grab a coffee. She'll kick your ass when she wakes up and you look worse than she does."

"I don't want to leave her."

"I'll be here, and if she stirs I will call you, I promise." Derek hesitated not wanting to leave her,

"I'd like some time with her if that's okay?" Emily requested quietly, knowing that would work. Derek nodded and gave her hand a squeeze as he passed her. Emily took Penelope's hand in hers.

"Wake up Pen. We need you. So many things I still haven't said to you. Don't make me say them to you when you can't respond. You have to wake up Pen, Derek won't survive this if you don't. None of us will. He's barely hanging by a thread, and you're the only one who can get him to pull himself up from between his legs. He needs you. We all do. Please Pen, wake up." Emily begged as she cried.

JJ stood outside the room, almost afraid to enter, as though sitting there with her makes it real, and she didn't want it to ever be real. Spencer placed and arm around her shoulder and draws her near bringing his lips to her head,

"She's Pen, she'll come through. You'll see." He said trying to reassure her, all the while wishing, hoping and praying that she does. Garcia was a vital part of their family and they couldn't lose her, as selfish as it sounded they needed her, she was the heart and soul of the BAU, and not having her there was inconceivable.

Gideon and Hotch sat by side, both lost in their own thoughts. They were a tight knit team, they were a family and there was an undeniable kinship and bond that ran deep between them. Penelope had added a spark in their team, she was the sunshine when everything around them was bleak. She made it her job to make it better for each of them, and regardless how hard it was for her, she always put a brave front for them, determined to put them first at all times. They loved her as much as she loved them.

Hotch placed a hand on Emily's shoulder, she was holding on to Penelope's hand, her head on the bed, asleep. He didn't have the heart to wake her. Aaron stood on the other side and pulled up a chair. Moments later Gideon had entered and stood at the head of her bed, gently running his fingers through her delicate hair. She had a bandage wrapped around her head, bruises all over her face, and the tubes that helped her breathe was lodged in her mouth. She had a broken leg, a sprained wrist, a few lacerations, and her spine had to be realigned, despite how she looked, it could have been a lot worse than what it was.

"We know you're tired and in pain, but you fight Penelope. You fight!" Gideon whispered in her ear. Hotch squeezed her other hand tightly as if seconding the motion. Derek, Reid and JJ entered a little while later, all desperate to see some change in her condition, but she remained still and unresponsive. The doctor had said that her physical wounds would heal in time, but the trauma on her body was extreme and if she didn't wake in the next 24 hours, she could slip into irreversible coma. While everyone was scattered around the room in their own chairs, trying to catch a couple of minutes of sleep here and there, Derek remained awake. He stood leaning on the far wall, watching her, silently begging her to come back, bargaining with God to bring her back to him.

Penelope's eyes flickered open, unaware of where she was. She felt Emily's hand in hers on the left and when she looked to the right she saw Hotch holding her other hand. JJ and Reid were sitting in the arm chair near Emily holding each other close, while Gideon was asleep on a chair by the door with his arms folded, like a Gargoyle protecting its castle. Her eyes then took him in, her best friend. His eyes were closed, head turned heaven bound, she could see the worry on his face, and the tears that ran down his cheek. Silently she beckoned him to look at her, and in that same moment Derek's eyes flew open and saw that she was staring right at him with a worried look on her face. Immediately he was at her side, dropping a kiss to her head and resting his cheek against hers.

"You scared me P. You really scared me." He admitted looking right into her eyes seeing his worry and fear, unable to speak because of the tube in her mouth tears began to flow from her eyes, her eyes apologising for worrying him,

"Hey Baby, it's okay. You're okay, and that's all that matters. Now I'm going to go and get your Doctor so we can take the tube off okay?" Penelope shook her head,

"What baby?" Penelope couldn't stop the tears, all of a sudden she felt the impact of what had happened and it overwhelmed her. Without a thought Derek gathered her in his arms as best as he could without hurting her and held her close. Penelope buried her face in his chest, after a few moments, she felt herself calm down.

"Hey you're back." Hotch said awakening from Garcia's movement.

"Baby, I'm going to get your Doctor okay? Hotch is right here." Penelope looked at Hotch and tried to give him a smile as he squeezed her hand. Penelope turned to Emily and squeezed Emily's hand in hers, stirring Emily looked up disoriented and when she realised her friend was awake she stood to her feet and threw her arms around her,

"Oh Pen," Gideon, JJ and Reid woke to Emily's excited voice and rushed over to Penelope to greet her.

"Miss Garcia, it's good to see you awake. What do you say we take that breathing tube out for you?" Dr Manning said as she walked in with her charts. Penelope nodded eagerly.

"If I can get you guys to stand back for me," Hotch, Emily, Gideon, JJ and Reid stood to the back of the room while Derek moved to the opposite side Dr Manning to hold Penelope's hand.

"Miss Garcia, I'm going to pull this out okay, and I want you to take a deep breath while I do it okay?" Penelope blinked in acknowledgment. Once the tube was out, Derek had brought the cup of water to her lips and got her to take a drink from the straw.

"Now Miss Garcia,"

"Pen," Pen said hoarsely,

"Pen, your vitals are looking good, now you've broken your leg, sprained your wrist and you're covered in bruises. We've had to realign your spine, but all is looking well. Your body will need time to heal itself, and I am confident that you will be as good as new as long as you don't push yourself too hard. You're going to need to take it easy for the next few weeks. Your body has endured a lot of trauma and it needs to heal itself okay."

"Don't worry Doc, you have our word that she'll be taking it easy." Hotch reassured the Doctor. Penelope let out a quiet groan knowing that Hotch was going to be a drill sergeant about her recovery,

"I heard that Garcia." Penelope replied by cocking her head to the side, bringing her lip to a pout and gave him the best puppy dog eyes she could muster earning a hearty laugh from those around surrounding her.

"Nice work Pen." Emily said patting her arm.

Gideon gathered the troops for breakfast downstairs while Derek stayed with Pen. Carefully he joined her on the bed, wrapping his arms around her.

"You scared the hell out of me lady!" he said resting his chin on her head.

"I know, I'm sorry. The driver of the truck, is he okay?" she asked concerned. Derek looked at her bewildered.

"The man driving a vehicle twenty times bigger than yours that almost killed you?"

"He's still a person Derek." She said softly.

"He's fine P. Not a scratch, and that's because Hotch, Emily, Gideon, Reid, JJ and I didn't get to him first."

"I'm okay. I'm sure he feels bad enough. Think about it D, his job isn't ideal but he probably has a family to feed that forces him to do the job that he does, and it's not his fault that one night he got too tired and fell asleep on the wheel. We've all been there before. How many times have well all driven home from a long case exhausted beyond belief that the next morning we question how it is we got home."

"I guess you're right. It's just,"

"It's just what baby?"

"I almost lost you."

"Can I use my power for Evil for a brief moment, this may be the only time I can successfully convey what I mean?"

"What is it P?"

"Can you remember this moment, and how it sucks the next time you want to hop into a Bomb clad ambulance, or feel the need to throw yourself in front of a moving vehicle or a stray bullet."

"Point taken P, and I am sorry. Standing on this side sucks."

"Tell me about it," she muttered snuggling against his chest closing her eyes suddenly exhausted.


	9. what we all see

With Hotch adamant about making sure that Penelope sticks to Doctor's orders, there was very little she could do. By the second week however she had worn him down, and had convinced him to let her work from home. Morgan, had pretty much moved in to help her despite her protests. She appreciated the sentiment but having to depend on him for everything was starting to grate her.

They all took turns in being there for her. More often than not, the girls would come over after work to keep her company for a couple of hours. Gideon, who had resurfaced upon her accident, came every couple of days to hang out with her, play chess and read. When the team went away on cases, he stayed with Penelope. Reid came over on weekends to challenge her on Brain Academy. Hotch was known for dropping in throughout the day, with lunch, a snack, something. Rossi, who was feeling incredibly guilty that he wasn't around during her accident, was constantly bringing her reading material. She was blessed and she knew it.

"Are you sure?"

"Penelope!" Derek growled.

"I really don't mind. It's not your fault I'm bound by this stupid cast. I don't want you to put off the trip. You can take Lollipop, I won't mind."

"It's my birthday, it's my gift, and I chose to go with my best friend, and I will. Despite how long it takes us to get there. So drop it Hard Head!" Penelope caught the Morgan glare and threw her hands up in surrender,

"Okay, okay. I was just giving you options."

"I appreciate that P, but Disneyland is our thing." Penelope rolled her eyes,

"You're just determined to scare the living crap out of me by making me ride all those rides that scare me."

"As your best friend, it is my duty to help you face your fears." Penelope poked her tongue out at him, laying back on the arm of the couch and placed her uncast leg on his lap where he sat at the end of her couch, while the cast leg rested on the coffee table propped by a pillow nearby.

Derek's Birthday was coming up and their trip to Disneyland was supposed to take place around his birthday, but seeing as she was in a cast, they would have to postpone it.

"Are you sure you don't want to head for drinks, just a couple? It is your birthday." Em asked,

"Pen," he started.

"Who do you think ordered me to take you out for drinks? She feels bad that you're constantly looking after her, and now you're going to run home on your birthday because she's there." Em interrupted,

"I don't mind." He insisted,

"I know, and I know she's your best friend and you want to spend your birthday with her, but I'm under strict orders. Two drinks max." Emily said holding her right hand up as a promise. Derek draped an arm across her shoulders and kissed her on the cheek,

"You're pretty cool Prentiss."

"And don't you forget it."

"I'll drive you home, I promised Pen I'd help her with something."

"That's ominous," Derek said with a raised eyebrow,

"It's a woman thing,"

"Okay, say no more!" Emily laughed giving him a gentle shove towards her SUV.

"SURPRISE!!!!" they all yelled as Derek entered Penelope's apartment. To say he was shocked beyond belief would be an understatement. The rest of the Team, including Gideon was there, along with his Mom, Sisters, Brother in Law and twin nieces, Penelope even invited Candy as a gesture of good will. Fran walked over to her baby and drew him into a huge hug, followed by his sisters. When he had greeted everyone and thanked them for being there he made a bee line for Penelope

"You're unbelievable. I thought we agreed on no over exerting one's self?"

"You should know I don't follow your orders, just his." Penelope replied pointing at Hotch who smirked.

"And the Boss man made sure I was working within the parameters of my allocated activity."

"Thanks P. This is great." He said checking out the décor. Penelope had even pulled off a life size card board cut out that stood in the corner waiting to be signed.

"Happy 37th Birthday D." she said giving him a brief hug before pushing him towards his guests.

"So that's Snickers bar?" Des observed sitting next to Penelope on one of the stools after being banished from the kitchen, or any other form of duty by Fran. Penelope giggled,

"Your brother is so never going to forgive me, and yes that is her. She is perfectly sweet in all honesty, worships the ground in which he walks on. Dotes on him and despite the fact that she may have every reason for hating me for monopolizing him, she's perfectly civil."

"Well, why fight a lost battle?" Des pointed out, Penelope gave her a perplexed look,

"Uh Pen, you do know that if he was ever made to choose between any girl and you, he'd pick you. M&M's here knows that she'd lose, so instead of antagonizing the situation, she'll work it to the best of her advantage."

"Desiree Morgan are you nuts?"

"Yes, and I keep telling her that." Derek said handing Penelope a plate of food as she looked up at him confused,

"You haven't eaten since the moment I got here, which has been a couple of hours, and judging from the extravagant details of this evening, I would doubt you took time to eat before I got here. So take the plate, eat the food, and tell me, why is my sister nuts, aside from the obvious."

"Uh thanks, and no reason, she just is," Penelope answered while Des stifled a laugh,

"So Derek, Gummi Bear seems nice."

"She is," Derek agreed. Penelope caught Emily's eye and mouthed, 'Get me out of here'. Emily laughed and crossed the room to Penelope.

"Hey Pen, can you show me that thing we talked about earlier," Penelope nodded gratefully as Em helped her up. Derek quickly assisted.

"I'm good hon. Hang with your Sis, I just need to go through a few things with Em." Derek watched as Penelope comfortably manouvered the room with her crutches.

"So is it serious?" Des asked.

"Is what serious?" Derek asked confused turning back to look at his sister who knew where his mind was.

"You and Snickerdoodle,"

"I don't know. I mean, we have fun together, but I'm not picking out a wedding ring or anything."

"Can you even see a wedding ring in your future?" she asked curiously, though knowing the answer already. When Derek didn't reply, she placed a hand over his,

"Then is it really fair to string her along?" Derek looked at her in surprise,

"We both know your heart's not in it. We all know. This whole room knows, God, I'm sure she does too."

"Des," he admonished

"All I am saying is think about it Derek. Think about what you really want, and when you finally figure it out, don't be scared by it or run from it."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know, but you will. I just want you to be happy." Des shuffled closer to him and wrapped her arms around his middle resting her head against his shoulder.

"Thanks Kiddo. I love you too." He replied dropping his lips to her head, wrapping his arms around her.

"So why the SOS?" Em asked as they made it to Penelope's room.

"Des started a conversation that was leading to an uncomfortable place, and then Morgan came and I sort of didn't want the conversation to continue at all, let along with him there."

"And what conversation would that be hon?" though she could guess,

"She made this comment of the reason why Candy tolerates my existence in Derek's life is because she knows that if she made Derek choose, he'd choose me."

"And?"

"And what? Isn't that a random and weird thing to say?" Penelope said exasperatedly

"Yes, but it's true."

"Not you too." Penelope groaned flopping back on her bed. Emily chuckled and lay back on the bed beside her staring up at the ceiling.

"What'd I miss?" JJ asked as she assumed the same position on the other side of Penelope a few minutes later. Emily gave her a run down as Pen concentrated on a spot on the ceiling feeling that her life just became complicated.

"Pen, you can't be surprised."

"But I am Jayje. We're best friends. We love each other, and he adores me, but he's not in love with me." Penelope moaned,

"You don't find it weird that on the eve of his birthday, instead of going out with his girlfriend, or even his friends, he's rushed home to be with you?" Em asked,

"He thought I almost died, so he's a little clingier than usual. That's only natural right?"

"Pen, we all ALMOST lost you, but you don't see us in your face every second of the day," JJ reasoned,

"Anymore anyway," Em quickly added. In that first week after Pen was shot, they literally did not leave her sight for a moment.

"What's upsetting you about this? The fact that he could be in love with you or that fact that you could be in love with him,"

"Both…" Penelope sighed.

"There you three are. Cake time." Hotch said popping his head in, immediately chuckling at the sight of them unmoving. Grabbing Penelope's camera on the arm chair by the door, he took a photo of three of them lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Hotcher!" Emily protested when the flash went off.

"I'll only keep taking them the longer you stay there."

"Evil man." Penelope muttered. Hotch walked over to the bed and offered his arm to Penelope who took it gratefully, as Em and JJ made their exit.

"What troubles you?" he asked.

"Would you believe me if I said nothing?" she attempted,

"Only if you really wanted me to." He replied sincerely. Their almost daily lunches had certainly brought them closer, and they found it surprisingly easy to confide in each other.

"You're a good man Charlie Brown." She said giving his arm a quick squeeze.

As Fran brought out the cake, Derek scanned the room for Pen, who waved at him when she met his gaze. He blew out the candle and thanked everyone for being there. The rest of the team stuck around to help with the cleaning as Penelope managed to convince Derek to go back to his apartment to be with his family. Reluctantly, after JJ and Em had assured him that they were staying over, he left. JJ and Emily knew that Penelope was panicking inwardly. There were certain revelations she wasn't quite ready for.

"Thanks for everything P!" he said giving her a hug goodnight.

"You're welcome. It's what friends do!" she replied affectionately, trying her best not to let the night's events make things awkward between them.


	10. what do you want?

Having Derek's family around made it easier not to be alone with him, which was something Penelope was struggling with since the night of the great revelation. She found herself overly self conscious, and trying to be seemingly normal was harder than she anticipated.

"Hey Pen, I want to apologise."

"For what Des?" Pen asked as Des sat beside her on the couch as Derek helped his Mother with dinner. Sarah and her family had left the day after Derek's birthday while Fran and Des were staying till the weekend.

"For maybe opening Pandora's box. I didn't mean to freak you out. I thought you knew."

"It's okay, I guess you only said what apparently everyone has been thinking. I have to be honest I am struggling with it, but we'll be okay."

"Talk to him. Don't run because you're scared. As scary as the prospect may be, you both love each other and at the end, isn't that what matters?"

"Candy." Penelope said softly.

"Details…" Des said with a wave of her hand. Pen chuckled.

"You don't know if it's what he wants yet Des."

"But I do, the question is. What do you want Pen?"

_**Don't kill me!!! I'm working on the next chapter! =)**_


	11. working it out in my head

Distractions gone, Penelope knew that it was only a matter of time before she and Derek would be thrust upon each other's constant company. Des had given her plenty to think about and had no problem reminding her of it as she hugged Penelope goodbye that morning when they came over with breakfast on hand with Derek. Penelope looked at the time and calculated exactly how much time she had before Derek would be back, she assumed he would head straight to hers after the airport. Though it wasn't a viable option, a part of her would have loved to get in her car and drive somewhere for some quiet time.

Derek hugged his mother and sister goodbye, he loved having them around. He was grateful that they had come all the way to Quantico to celebrate with him. His mind wandered to Penelope, as if often did. He knew she had orchestrated the whole birthday party, his Mom and sisters coming, and all the little details to make sure his birthday was special, just as she always did when anyone in her life was concerned.

Des' words kept playing in his head,

"We both know your heart's not in it," when she had first said it, he was almost offended, but after having a few days to throw it around in his head, he knew that she was right. He wasn't being fair to Candy. For all terms and purposes she was his 'Girlfriend', but his time was mostly spent with Penelope, and even when he wasn't with her, he was thinking about her, worrying about her.

"It's what friend's do! Worry about each other." He muttered to himself, as though he felt the need to justify his actions.

"I worry about Emily and JJ too." He continued, but his words fell short knowing that as much as he loved both Emily and JJ, Pen has always been different. From the moment he met her, she had this unconditional love for him, compassion, and understanding. She learned to read him almost instantaneously which never happens. She made him feel as though he was the most important person in the world, and he cherished her. They had a chemistry that could not be explained but definitely envied by those who bore witness to it. Their connection was so strong that there was a sixth sense to each other's emotions. Penelope had on more than one occasion entered a room and exited in the same heartbeat simply because she knew he wasn't in the right frame and needed the moment to himself to regroup. There were other times when she knew that planting her foot on the ground regardless how hard he pushed was exactly what he needed. She knew him. No one in the world knew him the way she did, and there was no one else he really trusted with himself but her.

Penelope sighed with frustration, she felt the need to pace, but seeing as her leg was in a cast, she couldn't quite execute that. Instead she opted for sitting on her windowsill, cast leg propped up on a pillow, her other drawn to her chest as she rest her head on her knee looking out the window. She and Derek definitely needed to talk, that was a no brainer, but were they ready for the talk they needed to have? She loved him completely, as she had for so long, but the possible fall out was monstrous, and the thought of losing him was inconceivable. Their lives were so intertwined. From the moment they met, that she had no idea what it was like before he came along and the thought of risking that and losing what worked so well, made her heart ache. But Des was right. Now that it was on the forefront of her mind, how could she ignore it? She was in love with her best friend! Penelope's thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone, recognising the tone immediately she reached for it,

"Hey, they get off okay?" she greeted affectionately, not a trace of the inward turmoil she was just in the middle of seconds before.

"Yeah, I waited till the plane took off."

"You okay Baby?" she asked concerned, knowing how close he was to his Mother and sisters and as great as it was to see them, he always mourned their absence after they part. Derek placed his hand on head and let out a silent sigh.

"Yeah baby, just tired."

"I miss them too. How about a Pizza and movie?" she suggested wanting nothing more than to make him feel better, temporarily pushing her issues aside for a moment.

"Thanks Baby Girl, but I thought I might head on over to Candy's." Penelope's heart sagged briefly,

"That sounds good. I'm sure she's missed you."

"It's just that with Mom and Des here, I haven't really seen her since the night of the party."

"No one prevented you from bringing her to your house to get to know your Mom and sisters." He heard a voice in his head say, which funnily enough was what was going through Penelope's mind and she bit her lip before the thought turned into a sentence she spoke out loud.

"You don't have to explain Derek. I know how much you've had to put on hold on my account these last few weeks, and I appreciate it, but your entitled to resume your life." She said softly, maybe Des was wrong. Maybe, they were all wrong.

"P, you know I'd do it again in a heartbeat. You're my best friend, where else would I be?"

"That's why you're a keeper Derek Morgan. Now go see your girlfriend."

When Penelope put the phone down she felt the tears roll down her cheeks, knowing the reason why she didn't want to admit how she truly felt, was because it just hurt, longing for something, someone that just wasn't meant to be hers.

Derek didn't know why he was going to Candy's when all he wanted to do was exactly what Pen had suggested, share a pizza, watch some old movie. They'd just sit there and watch the movie, enjoying each other's company. Each other's presence was more than enough as a comfort tool, it always has been. They way they'd sit on her couch side by side, feet on the coffee table, slouched comfortably heads together. How he would absently play with her fingers as they watched TV. It was their own version of domestic bliss, and here he was heading to Candy's instead. Though in honesty, he knew it was guilt that was driving him to Candy's. Everything Des had said rang true, his heart wasn't in it. How could it be when someone else rightly owned his heart without even knowing it?


	12. what i want!

Penelope had since perfected the art of showering with a cast, but she so longed for a bath. She contemplated the possibility and figured she could get in, but getting out would be the problem. She sighed knowing she'd more than likely break her neck if she pulled something stupid like that and her luck, she'd end up with another cast for another God knows how many weeks. Most of her injuries had healed, and the bruises had faded and the pain had subsided, her only gripe was the cast, and she had never been more frustrated as she was at that moment. Settling for a shower she wrapped her cast in cling wrap as Derek had done so since she had come home and hobbled to the shower. She sat in the seat that he had put in there so that she wouldn't have to balance as she showered. Closing her eyes she let the hot water run right through her, drowning her sorrows so to speak. After her shower she didn't bother with dinner, she simply put her pyjamas on, wrapped her hair in a towel, turn the lights off and went to bed. It didn't matter that it was 7:30. She just wanted the day to be over, and for the new day to begin. Maybe she'd ask Gideon to take her to the Cabin like he offered so she could have a different scenery, maybe time apart is what she and Derek needed to regroup and refocus. She certainly welcomed the prospect of escaping, if only for a couple of days.

Derek headed straight to Penelope's after Candy and was surprised to find the apartment dark. Worriedly he walked straight into her room, terrified that she had fallen and was unconscious somewhere. He stopped at the door and found her in bed, hair still wrapped in a towel. It was 8 in the evening and his insomniac friend was in bed seemingly asleep. Concerned, he walked over to her beside and crouched down and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. Sensing his presence she opened her eyes,

"I'm okay. Just a little tired." She reassured him seeing the dark cloud of worry that hovered,

"What are you doing here?" she asked somewhat worriedly.

"P, I've been living here for weeks, even before you got hurt I was here all the time. You've never asked me that before." He said not quite sure whether to feel hurt.

"I only meant you're supposed to be at Candy's. You know you never need a reason to be in my house. Mi Casa, you Casa." She said placing a placating hand on his chest. Penelope sat up carefully and shuffled closer to the middle to make space for him as she took the towel off her head and leaned back on her head board. Derek wordlessly sat beside her on the bed and threw his head back on the wall staring up at the ceiling.

"You're pensive today. What goes on in that gorgeous head of yours my love?"

"You." He answered not shifting his gaze,

"Me?" she asked confused.

"I ended it with Candy."

"Oh… are you okay?" she asked taking his hand in hers,

"Yeah, it was the right thing to do. Otherwise it was dishonest."

"How baby?"

"I couldn't be with her, when all I want to be is with you." He said finally looking at her.

"That's some trip you took in your head Baby." She teased lightly letting his words fully sink in, bringing her lips to his shoulder. Derek turned his head and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You have no idea."

"So in what context does wanting to be with me mean? As in you want to hang out with your best friend more than your girlfriend which means your feelings for aren't that strong, or you want to be WITH me?" Penelope emphasized the word with. Derek cupped her face with his hand and drew her into a slow and meaningful kiss.

"I want to be WITH you." He murmured looking right into her eyes, centimetres away from her lips.

"Wow, that is some trip you took."

"Same one as the one you took it seems," noticing that there was no hesitation in her reciprocation.

"Des", they replied in unison grinning. Penelope looked down for a moment and looked up at his eyes that were watching her so intently.

"I want this D, I really do…"

"But we still need to talk." He finished her train of thought. Penelope nodded and sunk into the arms that wrapped themselves around her firmly and tightly.

"Baby, you showered alone. I told you not to do that, it's dangerous. What if you'd slipped?" Penelope rolled her eyes, she had hoped he wouldn't notice.

"Hey, I talked myself out a bath. That was my original plan." Derek's face spoke a thousand words and she merely giggled giving him meaningful squeeze.

_**I'm not sure if I should continue… what are your throughts???**_


	13. bye willie

Penelope wriggled in excitement while Derek watched in amusement shaking his head at the fact that she was literally bouncing where she sat.

"Baby, be careful. You're going to fall of that examining table and break your other leg if you don't sit still." Penelope looked at Morgan with a frown,

"Why are you a buzz kill? They're finally taking off Wilie here. He and I are about to be freed from our co-dependency." Derek laughed. He had endured the crazy looks they received from people when she referred to her cast as Willie.

"I'm just saying, you're not going to want to have a Fred when you haven't even had a chance to get Willie off. I mean what would people think." Derek teased. Penelope looked down at her cast and gave it a light pat,

"It's okay Willie, he just doesn't get it. And besides, why would I name the next one Fred. What kind of a random name is that?" Penelope looked up to address him again somewhat indignantly.

"The same randomness in which Willie came from."

"Shh, you'll hurt Willie's feelings."

"Miss Garcia, ready to part with Willie?" the Doctor asked, after many weeks of seeing Penelope regularly, he too had been subjected to Willie.

"I think it's time Doc, our co-dependent relationship isn't healthy." Penelope said seriously as the Doctor let out a belly laugh. He had enjoyed getting to know Penelope in the last eight weeks. Her carefree loving spirit and general happiness was a nice treat for him. Everyone in his office had grown to love her. Derek grabbed her hand as the Doctor began. She squeezed his hand when it became uncomfortable as he stood there with his lips on her temple, free arm secured around her.

"Now remember Penelope, when the cast is off your leg is going to look smaller than the other one, but once you get settled with physical therapy it'll even out, and you'll be as good as new."

"So how long before I walk without being Gimpy?"

"If you don't over work it, and follow my instructions to the T, I would say a couple of weeks you can lose the one of the crutches."

"Wow." She said somewhat sarcastically,

"I mean it Penelope, you strain your leg too soon and you'll only prolong your own agony." Dr Halsey said sternly with affection knowing how anxious Penelope was to be rid of her crutches. Penelope nodded dejectedly,

"I promise, I will be good and follow your orders, and you know if I don't he'll nag me till I'd want to shoot myself, so I'll be good." Dr Halsey and Derek exchanged a knowing smile. Derek was in for an interesting couple of weeks.

"Don't think I don't see the looks you two exchange over my heads." She said rolling her eyes at them.

"You're done Penelope, Bonnie's got your exercises and list of things to do, pick it up when you sign out." Derek helped Penelope down from the Examination table and handed her the crutches.

"Thanks for everything Doctor H, I'll be back in a couple of weeks." Penelope said giving the elderly man an affectionate hug. Only Penelope would be admitted to hospital and come home with a life long friend.

After much pestering Penelope convinced Derek into taking her to the BAU so she can pick up a few things and see the girls. She had been back to work for many weeks, but Hotch had insisted that she take the day to get her cast off and the rest of the week to get used to not having Willie.

"Penelope Garcia, did I not banish you from here till Monday?" Aaron Hotchner bellowed from the top of the stairs from his office door. Penelope looked up sheepishly,

"But I forgot something in my office." She answered looking like a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Aww Willie's gone." JJ said somewhat sadly as she walked into the bullpen.

"How does it feel Pen?" Em asked walking over to stand beside her friend. Minutes later their whole team was gathered around Morgan's desk.

"Great, though Willie will always have a special place in my heart, it was time we parted ways."

"Garcia, in honour of getting your cast off providing you're feeling okay, what do you say we go to lunch? All of us." Hotch suggested,

"Aww that would be nice. Thanks Hotch."

"Alright everyone, Donatello's?" he said naming their favourite restaurant as he ushered them out of the bullpen.

"P, why don't we grab what you need from your office now so we can head straight home from Donatello's?"

"Good thinking Agent Morgan, Hotch we'll be right behind you guys."

It didn't take that long for Penelope to gather what she needed and for Morgan to carry them into the car. He had insisted on driving to the restaurant so that she didn't have to use her crutches for the walk to Donatello's.

"Awww you guys!" Penelope gushed as she walked in to find a huge banner behind their enormous table at the back that read "Welcome Back Garcia, Farewell Willie"

"We wanted to do it when you came back, but as you know we got called in to work and Em had mentioned you were going to get Willie off so we thought we'd make it a joint celebration." Hotch explained as they surrounded her,

"Thanks you guys." She said tearfully giving them each a hug.

"How did you pull this off, you only had a few minutes head start?"

"Gideon." They answered looking at the man who had long since come back to their family fold since her accident. Though he remained retired from the Bureau, he had never become more a part of their family. Penelope walked over to the older man and gave him another heartfelt hug,

"Have I told you today how glad I am that you're back?"

_**Hope you guys enjoyed that. It's just a FUN piece in the daily life of Derek and Pen.**_


	14. it's the little things

Penelope was concentrating on several things and the look of concentration on her face was a testimony to it. Derek watched her from the doorway, simply enjoying the view.

"Are you going to stare all day or was there something in particular I can help you with Sugar?" Penelope said without removing her eyes from the monitor. She had long since gotten used to his habit of observing her, he had done so when they were friends and more so now that they were a little more than friends.

They were taking things slow, both a little scared of the possibility of a fall out. They had kept things quiet, and their friends were none the wiser as there was basically no change in their behaviour to each other. With the exception of their long talks about their future, and official date nights, not much had really changed in their routine, which was comforting in itself. They understood each other and kept each other accountable to concerns and fears, in an essence, it simply pushed them to be a lot closer than they already were.

"I just came to bring you this. JJ said she has you on a mission, and I figured since I haven't seen you this morning, you haven't come up for air." He answered walking over to her handing her a mug of her favourite tea,

"Aww thanks Baby, you're letting me borrow your cup." She said raising an eyebrow knowing how territorial he was about his Bashful mug.

"Don't say I don't make sacrifices for you. That mug has sentimental value." He reminded her. Penelope grinned knowingly. She had given him that mug very early on in their friendship as a dig no less, and it had long since been his favourite mug that no one was allowed to touch. She pulled him down with his arm and kissed his cheek.

"You're the best baby!"

"You eaten?" he asked knowing the answer to his question,

"Not yet, what time is it?"

"Well over two. Did you want to quickly grab something downstairs?"

"I can't. I'm almost done with the info that Jayje needs and I want to check one more thing before I hand it to her. I'm fine though." Derek rolled his eyes and placed a sandwich and an apple on her desk that he pulled from behind his back.

"Eat something." He growled dropping a kiss on her head before heading out the door.

"Love you!" she called out grinning, Derek stopped at the door and turned to her,

"Love you too Princess. Now eat while you work. Don't make me get Hotch to come in here."

"You're mean!" she muttered picking up the sandwich dramatically and began unwrapping, after taking her first bite Derek had walked back to his desk satisfied.


	15. jealousy rears its ugly head

"You know if we're together, you can't keep walking away when you're angry." Pen said softly as she let herself into his apartment and found him sitting somewhat stoically in his arm chair. Derek scoffed and avoided her gaze as she sat on the coffee table to face him.

"What is this about Derek? It can't be just be from the flowers from Lynch, that's become a norm. He has a crush, I've said thanks but no thanks, you know that. I have never done anything to encourage him. So why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you." He said stubbornly,

"No, my touch just repulses you then because the way you recoiled earlier when I put my hand on your arm was just natural." She replied sarcastically, the hurt evident in her voice which forced him to look at her.

"Do you not want to do this anymore?" Penelope asked looking away. Derek sat up and grabbed both hands in his,

"Hey, look at me P." he pleaded. Penelope sighed before reluctantly meeting his gaze,

"I want this, I want you. Lynch makes me mad because he won't give up. I wasn't mad you, I was hurt that you don't just tell him you're with someone."

"We both agreed that we're going to take it slow, to work it out before flagging anyone. We agreed to let nature take its course, that we were going to let everyone figure it out. I'm not hiding how I feel about you. You can't just change your mind because you're getting territorial Derek. You were perfectly happy with the arrangement till you realised that Lynch was still making his intentions clear. That's not a good enough reason. Of course I want to scream it from the rooftops that you and I are finally on the same page, but you and I were both scared to throw it out there for the world to input and witness, we agreed to do this together, and when the time came, and we were ready we would tell them. I wasn't going to tell Lynch I was with someone because his automatic response would be you, and if I'm going to tell anyone we are together, it would be our team. I'm not going to do it so that he knows you won. I won't. I'm not some prize Derek," Derek hung his head ashamed.

"I'm sorry P. Jealousy and my ego reared its ugly head. I know we agreed, and I'm sorry. I do want Lynch to know that you're with me, but not because you're a prize to win P, but because I would be proud for him and anyone to know that you love me, that you'd want to be with me. I'm really sorry for being a jack ass this afternoon P." he said sincerely pulling her towards him till she sat on his lap, his arms secure around her waist. Penelope lay her head on his neck, pulling at his collar absently,

"So it is time to re-asses? It's been a couple of months." She asked,

"I'm ready when you are."

"Well in short of my throwing my arms around you and kissing you in the bullpen, there's nothing really else that our team would be not fussed about. They think it's normal that you grab my hand, and hug me in public."

"Now that's an interesting prospect." He mumbled with a grin,

"It wasn't an offer Morgan. I would like for us to talk to Hotch first though. We owe him that. I owe him that." Morgan nodded, he knew that Hotch and Penelope had gotten a lot closer since the accident, and they had become a confidant to each other.

"How about you tell him first and I'll stand outside till he bellows for me?"

"Are you making me enter the Dragon's lair on my own?" she asked bewildered.

"You know I'd gladly hold your hand in there, but you don't need me. I think he'd appreciate it coming from you. He'll just threaten to shoot me if I hurt you, and that can be done at the end."

"That is true."

"So tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."


	16. hotchner's blessing

"Hey Boss, you got time for lunch?" Penelope asked as she entered his office, holding a take out bag from Mr Fongs, one of their local favourites. Since the accident, it wasn't abnormal for Penelope to be sharing a meal with Hotch. Every so often she'd go into his office with a sandwich and they would catch up. At times he would come down to the Bunker with his offerings.

"You have good timing Pen, come on in." Penelope smiled and dumped the bag on the non filed clad portion of his desk and began taking out the boxes filled with their favourites. She handed him his chopsticks and made herself comfortable on the seat in front of him.

"How's Jackers? I haven't seen him in a couple of weeks."

"He and Hayley are spending a couple of weeks in Oregon to visit her sister. I spoke to him on the phone though and he sends his love to everyone. He asked when Aunt Pen was going to baby sit him again."

"Whenever your next date night is, you know I've got your back." She replied popping moo shoo pork in her mouth.

"I do and I appreciate that. Despite the sugar high my son is in every time I get him back from you, you know I wouldn't trust him to just anyone."

"Hey, the sugar thing is just an Aunt Pen thing, suck it up. When you and Em have your own, I can promise you the tradition will continue." Hotch chuckled, he did know.

"Hey, can we talk Aaron to Pen, for a moment."

"Of course." He said with a nod,

"So, Derek and I have been talking and thinking, and talking about this, and we want to be together. I don't really care about how that's going to affect us professionally, I mean I do, but I know policies exist for a reason, and if we have to be separated he and I can live with that. But I wanted to tell you first, as my friend first and boss second. We're being incredibly careful about this, and we're talking. We both know the risks, and we're up for it. I don't want your approval as my Boss, or even your blessing as my friend, but I would love your support as my confidant."

"And you have it Pen. You will always have it. You have the trifecta, my approval, blessing, but most of all my support."

"I'm glad. Be warned, you're the first I've told so keep your poker face on when it comes out."

"Penelope, when did you ever see me without a poker face?"  
"Good point Boss man."

"Shall I bellow for the boy now?" Hotch asked,

"Nah, let him squirm in his seat for awhile longer, we're not done with lunch yet. Pass me the noodles please." She said passing him the pork. Hotch smirked passing the noodles to Garcia.

"MORGAN, my office now!" Aaron Hotchner bellowed from the top of the stairs. Emily, Reid, and JJ exchanged a look as Morgan muttered under his breath and headed up to Hotch's office with his head down.

"I wonder what he did this time," Reid asked out loud.

"We can interrogate him when he comes back." Em answered logically,

"Sit down please," Hotch said seriously. Pen looked away trying to hide her amusement.

"I've spoken with Penelope and she has expressed that you are both wanting to pursue your relationship beyond friendship."

"Yes sir,"

"Well, I trust that you will not let your personal relationship interfere with your professional."

"No sir,"

"Then you have my blessing," Hotch said with a nod, a stern but supporting nod. Derek looked at Penelope who finally noticed was laughing silently in her chair with tears in her eyes. It didn't take a genius to know they had both played him,

"You'll pay!" he mumbled chuckling as he rose from his chair.

"I'm sorry!" Penelope tried to apologise, but couldn't quite deliver the sincerity.

"Thanks Hotch." She said getting up from her chair to head back to her bunker,

"Morgan, stay a second?" Penelope looked at them both curiously before letting herself out.

"You do right by her, otherwise there's a long line of people who'll be more than willing to kick your ass on her behalf, but you'll be answering to me first."

"I know. I will, I love her." Morgan promised,

"Good, and Morgan,"

"Yeah Hotch,"

"Congratulations. She's lucky to have you." Derek let out a small smile and gave a nod of gratitude to his boss before walking out of this office.

Derek found Penelope sitting on his desk as he came down the stairs.

"You're so going to pay."

"Derek, I was telling the girls and Boy Genius here that we should head to the bar tonight. It's been awhile since we've been out, and seeing as I am finally crutches free, I think we should paint the town red." Reading clearly between the lines he grinned,

"Sounds good to me Baby Girl, now can I have my desk back? Not that I am opposed to having you on my desk, but I would say Hotch may have a thing or two to say about it." Penelope blushed at the underlying meaning to his comment and slid off his desk,

"Well that it true Sugar, I'll see you kids later." Penelope replied recovering as best as she could darting him a warning look, to which he replied with a chuckle. Pay back was a bitch.


	17. ready to tell the world

"Alright, we all ready to head down to the bar?" Emily asked rising from her seat ready to get out of the office. It was Friday night and she did not want to be in the office any later than necessary. Penelope was right, it had been close to forever since they had all been out, and she missed that.

"I'll go get Pen." Derek said getting up,

"No need Hot Stuff, I'm here. Jayje grab the boss man before you come down?" she called out to JJ who had just stepped out of her office.

Ten minutes later they were all gathered in their favourite booth. Gideon had just walked in with his friend Catherine, Rossi and his wife Julia.

"What's everyone drinking?" Derek asked, as Reid listened to all their requests before the boys went to grab the drinks.

"What's going on with you?" Emily asked nudging her friend who had suddenly become silent. Penelope smiled,

"Nothing, it's just nice to have everyone here and together. I've missed it."

"It's so good to have you back in the office that's for sure." JJ piped in.

"The family's complete." Emily replied. Pen felt their sentiment and placed a hand on each of her friend's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"M'lady, may I have this dance?" Derek asked holding a hand out to Penelope after placing their drinks on the table. Penelope grinned and looked up at him as if to say 'Now?" and Derek merely nodded. As she passed Hotch, she could have sworn he had winked at her. Without waiting for any form of encouragement Derek pulled Penelope by the waist and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Penelope wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his chest. She closed her eyes, savouring the moment before looking up at him,

"You're having way too much fun with this Baby." She said catching his smirk,

Emily whacked JJ on the leg,

"Geez what Jayje?" Em asked rubbing her leg. JJ pointed to Derek and Penelope,

"Is there something more there? More than usual?"

"It's Derek and Penelope, they're always like that." Just as she had finished her sentence Derek wriggled his eyebrows at Penelope before dipping her and planting a kiss on her lips. Laughing as she kissed him back she gave his chest a light whack.

"A little warning next time Romeo."

"PENELOPE MARGARET GARCIA!" They heard her name be called out. Sheepishly, as Derek took her hand, he led her back to the table.

"Well that worked." He said to Pen as he sat down pulling her to his lap. Penelope blushed looking at the table top with great interest,

"I said we could just tell you, but Agent Morgan here thought it would be a lot more fun to show you."

"I bet he did." JJ said amused.

"Okay, that aside. New topic, please." Penelope begged ensuing a laugh from her friends.

"Derek, you're going home tonight buddy. We're having an impromptu slumber party at Pen's. No boys invited."

"Impromptu, that's not like an intervention when you talk her out of it right, because I tell you there was some serious convincing on my part, if you're going to undo that I protest." Penelope's mouth dropped open and whacked him for the second time that evening.

"You keep going like that I will change my mind."

"You couldn't if you tried. You love me way too much."

"Really now?" she challenged with a twinkle in her eye,

"I'll remember that."

"Now P, I can see that evil mind of yours tick. I take it all back." Derek said holding his hands up in surrender.

"I thought so." She replied knowingly.

As Derek pulled Catherine up for a dance after depositing Penelope back to the table, Pen waited for Jason Gideon to share his thoughts.

"You're happy?" he asked,

"I am," She answered with an unwavering smile,

"Then that's all that matters. He loves you, more than you think he does." He said covering her hand with his as he gave it a somewhat fatherly squeeze. Penelope cocked her head to the side,

"You forget I used to be a profiler." She laughed,

"I know he loves me,"

"But you're scared that it's not as much as you love him. That it won't last. That you'll lose him," he said as though reading deep within her worst fears. Penelope dropped her eyes back to the table,

"I just don't want this to blow up in my face."

"It won't. You trust him, and he's worthy of that trust. You're talking to each other, and you're tuned into each other, as long as you keep doing that, you'll be fine. Talk to him about what passes through your mind. Let him offer you the assurances before you drive yourself crazy with possibilities that don't exist."

"I will, I promise and thank you."

"It's what I'm here for. Always."

"So from the beginning Penelope…" Emily demanded as the three of them sat in their pyjamas on Penelope's bed.


	18. compromises

"You know we spent more time together when we were just friends?" Derek complained after Penelope had told him of her plans for the evening.

Penelope took her head out of the closet to look at him, as though to assess if he was kidding. Things had continued to progress slowly from that night at the bar. Hotch had gone above and beyond by talking Strauss into giving them her blessing, which wasn't a hard sell. Penelope was the best tech analyst they had. Derek was one of their best Agents, and both were willing to away from the job if they needed to. Pen had spoken to Kevin to tell him that she was indeed taken, much to the joy and happiness of Derek who did not appreciate his beloved being swooned by another guy. His mother and sisters were more than thrilled when they had gone to Chicago one weekend to let them know that they were together.

Their lives continued with minimal change. The last month work had them running around, working around the clock. She knew that their time together had been limited lately, but that was because of both of their commitments. With Thanksgiving around the corner, not to mention Christmas, there were a few things going on. Add to the mix that JJ was pregnant and panicked, Penelope and Emily did their best to be there to offer their support as no one else knew. She was on her way out to spend the night at JJ's, which was unplanned, but seemingly necessary. She and Derek hadn't made plans so she assumed that it was okay.

"I know something's going on with JJ, we're all worried about her, and I'm not making you choose here P, nor am I trying make you feel bad. I just, I just miss you that's all." Penelope sighed and walked over to where he sat on the arm chair in her bedroom and sat on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him temple,

"I miss you too. I know you and I haven't had a chance to just hang together, and I'm sorry. But our jobs are what they are baby. You're gone more than you're here, which I don't at all begrudge, it's your job. It just makes it difficult when our family are the people we work with, because when you're all home, we do family things together, which eats into our time together. Trust me when I tell you if I could cancel on Jayje I would, but she needs me and Em right now."

"Is she going to be okay?" he asked shifting gears,

"She will be. She just needs some girl time. You might want to take this opportunity to hang out with Spence. He may need you." Pen knew that JJ was going to tell Spencer that night before they came over.

"I'm sorry I was being a brat." He apologised twirling a strand of her blond curls in his finger.

"Its okay honey, you had a valid point, and we just have to try harder. I do take for granted that you're my best friend and you'd understand,"

"So do I,"

"Why don't we make a deal, once a week, we have date night, just you and me. It doesn't have to be fancy. We can go out, watch a movie, or just hang here, one condition being it's just the two of us, and once we've made plans unless someone is dying, we don't cancel."

"Sounds fair, what's tomorrow like for you?"

"I have shopping and hanging with the girls, but I should be free late afternoon."

"What do you say to me cooking you dinner here at home, and we can watch whatever DVD you want to watch."

"Really?" she asked mischievously. Derek rolled his eyes,

"Yes really."

"You really are a keeper Derek Morgan." Penelope murmured as she leaned in to kiss him. Derek's hand behind her head beneath her curls pulled her closer deepening the kiss, his other hand was absently caressing her leg. When his hand travelled higher she reluctantly pulled back, earning a growl from Derek.

"I'm sorry Baby, I didn't mean to start something I can't finish. Tomorrow we can make out as much as you like. I promise!" Penelope said solemnly,

"And until then?" he asked dryly.

"A cold shower does wonders." She suggested kissing his forehead before jumping off his lap.

"You're soooo going to pay for that." He mumbled before getting up to shower.


	19. date night

_**I wasn't going to write Date Night, but Leigh you talked me into it. Hope you enjoy!**_

Penelope watched the time carefully, not wanting to be late getting home for their first official date night. After JJ had gone to sleep Penelope had confessed to Emily what Derek had said that afternoon.

"He has a point, we all tend to live in each other's pockets and have done so for so long that we take it for granted. Everyone's been paired off in shape or form that we forget that when you're new at the whole being a couple thing, you seek for more time alone together." Emily said empathizing with Derek to a point. Their lives in the last month had been crazy with cases taking them all over the country. His relationship with Pen in the last month had been spent on the phone and seeing Pen in between cases.

"I just never even thought about it Em, that's what makes me feel bad. I just thought as long as he was there, it didn't matter who else was. I mean you guys are family and I love spending time with all of you."

"Ahhh, that was fine when you were single Ms Garcia, but now that you're a part of a couple, you have to think of his needs too."

"When have I never not Em?" she teased.

"You know what I mean. When Hotch and I first started seeing each other, he wasn't sure how to juggle Me, Jack and Him. The man almost hyperventilated at over thinking the whole thing, but in time, we learned to find a routine within what was already a routine, mixing it up a little. One week with just Jack, one week with just me, one week with both Jack and I so we could get used to each other. You'll get there Pen, you're still at that trying to figure it out stage. Enjoy it, this is where you get to play around to see what woks for you."

"Thanks Em."

Pen wanted to be home in time to have a quick shower. She knew Derek would be at her place the whole day, as he was most of the time. She smiled as she saw him asleep sitting with his head thrown on the back of her couch. Standing behind him she bent over and kissed him. Startled but recovering quickly he pulled her head down gently to deepen the kiss. Derek turned his head and took her face with both hands, unconsciously pulling her towards him till she fell on him on the couch. Not at all fussed his hands had managed to creep inside her shirt,

"Well hello to you too Baby." She said smiling as she looked at him. Derek grinned sheepishly.

"Just glad to have you home." He said running his hand along her bare back beneath her shirt.

"I can see that."

"Don't go," he said fearing that she would get up.

"I'm crushing you." She protested, her full weight resting against him.

"No you're not. Please stay." He pleaded caressing her face. Penelope kissed his cheek and nodded, relaxing into his embrace. They lay there together not speaking, her head resting on his chest, their hands intertwined as his free hand drew circles on her back.

"Baby, I've been thinking."

"Hmm," she murmured encouraging him to go on,

"How would you feel about moving in together? We're practically living together now, and…" before he could say anymore she placed a finger on his lips.

"You don't have to sell the idea Baby, I was about to ask you the very same question."

'Really?" he asked, knowing that she wanted them to take things slowly, and even though in fairness he stayed there most nights, there was still the security of him having his own apartment.

"I even picked up a change of address form for you while we were at the post office."

"Wow you were serious." He teased. Date night certainly started off very well. After a little while Derek groaned,

"I have to put the food in the oven," he said clearly not wanting to get up.

"That's okay. I wanted to take a quick shower before dinner anyway, but as soon as I'm done, you and me have a date on this couch." She said getting up.

"Quick shower P!" he called out after her.

"Yes sir!"


	20. clarity from a cheesy 80's movie

"Hey Baby, I've been calling you for about an hour. You haven't answered your phone. I was starting to get worried." Derek said as he came into their apartment. Penelope looked up sheepishly from where she was slouched down on the couch in her pyjamas,

"Sorry, I must've left my phone in the other room." Morgan bent down to give her a kiss hello and realised that she had paused whatever movie it was she was watching.

"What movies has got you so enthralled that you don't hear your phone?" he teased. Penelope giggled,

"An oldie but a goodie. If you want to grab a quick shower while I finish getting dinner ready, we can watch the rest together, I'll even start from the beginning for you if you want."

"Aww, thanks Baby. I will get that shower in. I'll be right back though." He said dropping another kiss to her lips. Penelope got up and got dinner ready. She had most of it done. All she needed was to steam the vegetables. By the time Derek emerged from their room she had just finished serving the food on their plates.

"Looks great Princess." He said wrapping an arm around her waist as they made their way to the couch. It was rare for them to watch TV while they ate, as they always made a point to sit down and eat together as a rule so they can catch up on each other's day.

"Is he an idiot?" Derek wondered out loud pointing his fork at the TV in frustration. Penelope laughed quietly from where she sat. She had started the movie from the beginning so Derek could follow it instead of her having to explain it to him.

"I mean, it's written all over her face." He continued,

"Baby, it's a movie, its okay." She said trying to soothe him.

"I mean how shallow is that other girl? She falls in love with some unknown person because of a letter, without meeting him, without a conversation."

"Every girl dreams of romance my love, and as corny and stupid as it may be, they are supposed to be teenagers and fickle." She answered amused,

"I can't believe she wrote his love letters to another girl for him,"

"Crazier things have been done in the name of love. She's his best friend first, and she always put that first, despite how it may hurt."

"Would you have done that for me?"

"Of course I would have. Are you saying you wouldn't have for me?" Derek paused for a moment as if in deep thought.

"I guess so, if I thought that was what would make you happy." He replied quietly as they resumed watching.

"_What did you do to Debbie?" Toni asked bemused as Michael came over to bar where she sat. He tells her chuckling that Debbie had spilled something on her pants. _

Penelope felt Derek squirm when Michael realises that his brother had stolen cash from his wallet, thus he could not pay for his date. She could hear him grumble beneath his breath. As Michael asks to borrow money from Toni, she felt Derek's whole frame stiffen before her,

"Baby?" she said looking up at him worriedly. Derek paused the DVD and looked at her,

"That look on her face, you gave me that look when I told you Candy and I were dating. I never understood it till now. It was brief, and I would have missed it had I not been watching so intently for your reaction. I thought you were mad at me because I took so long to tell you, but it wasn't that was it?" Penelope dropped her gaze and looked away. She tried to sit up but his arms only tightened around her. Derek ran his fingers through her hair waiting for her to turn around,

"I didn't know what I was feeling, all I knew is that somehow it hurt that you had a girlfriend, that you weren't just mine anymore. I didn't understand it til now that I felt you just didn't see me. We were so good at the whole being friends thing, and I couldn't ask for more, nor expected more and it wasn't till Candy came along that I have ever had my place threatened. How much I valued being the most important woman in your life with the exception of your Mom and sisters."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" he asked,

"Because it sounds stupid in my head, let along out loud, that and I didn't understand what those feelings were until now."

"I love you P."

"Love you too Baby." She replied resting her head on the crook of his neck.

The rest of the movie passed by quickly enough, and when it was over they concurred that it was a typical cheesy eighties movie. When Derek went to put the DVD back on its case, he saw another DVD under it.

"I couldn't decide between the two," Penelope answered the unspoken question.

"Did you want to watch this?" he asked reading the back of the DVD,

"Only if you're up for it, I don't mind." Derek nodded and slipped the DVD into player and sat resumed his position on the couch,

"I sense a theme?" he observed, Penelope giggled.

"It wasn't intentional. I had let Em borrow these movies ages and ages ago and she returned them today, and I realised it's been forever since I've seen them so why not." Derek nodded with a chuckle as Some Kind of Wonderful began.

_**I realise that Some Kind of Wonderful would have been the more appropriate movie to have had Pen watching, but I was watching 'Secret Admirer' with Lori Loughlin and C. Thomas Howell just yesterday and that's what was fresh on my mind. Hope you enjoyed this one shot. I started writing a holiday piece, but it ended up being a story on its own instead of a one shot so I'm editing it and will post, eventually =) thanks so much everyone for your kid reviews and enthusiasm. **_


	21. little jack hotchner

"Hey, where's Pen?" Derek asked finding Reid in Penelope's bunker.

"She's with Jack in the conference room. She's done for the day so she offered to take Jack off Hotch's hands so he could finish up quicker." Reid explained as he picked up the file he came for.

"Wind the bobbin up, Wind the bobbin up,

Pull, Pull, Clap, Clap, Clap,

Point to the ceiling, Point to the floor

Point to the window, Point to the door

Put your hands on your knee

Now you clap 1, 2, 3.

Wind the bobbin up, Wind the bobbin up,

Pull, Pull, Clap, Clap, Clap," he could hear as he came up the stairs. His heart melted at the sight of Jack sitting on Penelope's lap as she sang. The four year old giggled happily as she guided his hands for the actions.

"Again Aunt Penny." he requested with a delighted squeal. Penelope laughed and started from the top. Hotch joined Morgan at the doorway not long after he got there.

"There is no sound better than that."

"No there isn't. It makes what we do worth it, doesn't it? Knowing that what we're doing is to make sure they're safe." Derek said in agreement.

"Have you talked about that yet?" Hotch asked looking at Jack,

"Not yet, I'm working on the to have and to hold part first."

"Ah, a traditionalist." Hotch teased as Derek grinned.

"Aunt Penny, can we sing the one with the funny words?" Jack asked,

"Of course we can Sugar, are you ready?" She asked the excited little boy on her lap,

"Alouette, gentille Alouette, Alouette je te plumerai

Alouette, gentille Alouette, Alouette je te plumerai

Je te plumerai la tete, Je te plumerai la tete

Et la tte, et la tete, Alouette, Alouette

Alouette, gentille Alouette, Alouette je te plumerai"

"I like that one." Jack said as Pen stopped singing.

"Me too, it's one of my favourites. Hey Jackers, I think your Daddy is ready for you." She said catching Hotch and Morgan at door from the corner of her eye. Jack jumped of her lap, and was running to his Dad when he stopped half way and ran back to Penelope.

"What's up Sugar?" she asked. Jack just grinned and threw his arms around her neck.

"Thank you Aunt Penny."

"You're welcome my little Prince." Penelope said returning his hug. Hand in hand they walked back to Hotch.

"He may be my favourite child in the whole planet." Penelope whispered to Hotch as she handed him back. Hotch gave a hearty laugh thanking her and leading Jack back to his office to pack up.

Penelope habitually ran her hands up and down Derek's back as she stood beside him,

"Hey Baby!" he said turning to kiss her on the forehead.

"Enjoy the show?" she teased knowing he had been standing there a good while before Hotch joined him.

"I sure did. Watching you is my favourite past time."

"Flatterer," she said smiling as she made her way back downstairs to grab her bag.


	22. almost doesn't count

They watched her pace silently in the waiting room, clearly she was worried, surprisingly, she wasn't hysterical which they were all prepared for.

They had all looked at each other as their friend got strapped onto the gurney moaning for her. Emily took his hand and assured him that she will go and get her herself. She realised she volunteered for the worst job in the world. She looked at Hotch as though regretting her words, unable to be the one to deliver the news her friend was so afraid to hear. He merely nodded,

"You go in the ambulance with him, I'll go pick up Pen. The rest of you follow them at the hospital. We'll be there as soon as possible. JJ, can you call Gideon? He'd want to be there, and Pen will need him there too." However inappropriate it may have been he walked up to Emily and gave her shoulder a brief squeeze.

"He's going to be okay." He said trying to reassure himself as much as the rest of them.

"Dave, keep me updated. Reid, you look after JJ and try to keep her calm, there's no sense in her getting worked up, it won't be good for the baby." Reid nodded and looked over at his girlfriend a few metres away on the phone to Gideon, on the verge of tears as she told him what happened. Reid sprung into action and pulled her into his arms.

"Keep an eye out on them okay." Hotch requested,

"I will, don't worry. You going to be okay?" Rossi asked, knowing the Hotch was on autopilot. He was concerned for Derek, but he also knew that his greater concern was Penelope.

"I'll be fine. I'll see you soon."

As soon as Penelope saw Hotch standing by her bunker door, her heart clenched tightly making it difficult for her to breathe. She knew that they were in the middle of a raid, and when she hadn't heard from them after a couple of hours she had begun to worry. Morgan always called right after a raid was finished, and if he was indisposed, one of the others would just to assure her they were all okay, and that night, no such call came. So it wasn't at all a surprise when Hotch appeared at her door looking apologetic,

"He's alive. He was shot protecting one of the victims. The Unsub drew his gun and Morgan tried to get her out of the line of fire." He said needing to tell her that Derek was alive.

"He's in hospital?" she asked stating the obvious, as Hotch nodded. She picked up her bag and walked over to join Hotch. Standing in front of him as he towered over her, she looked up at him, sorrow and fear filled her eyes. A moment of weakness he knew she allowed him to see. Wordlessly he gathered her into an embrace as the tears began to pour out uncontrollably. She shook in his arms afraid of what she could lose, that thought was inconceivable.

"He'll be okay Pen. He's Morgan. He's as stubborn as they come, heck he's as stubborn as you. Everything's going to be okay Pen."

"Prentiss," Morgan mumbled as she held his hand in the ambulance, Em gave his hand a firm squeeze and looked at him,

"If something happens to me, you'll look after Pen won't you."

"Shut up Morgan, nothing's going to happen to you." She replied trying to dismiss the fact that he had multiple gunshot wounds and that the paramedics were still working on him,

"Em…" he pleaded. Em's eyes filled with tears as she looked down at the man who had been her friend from the moment she started at the BAU, her partner, her brother. He looked out for her, and was over protective. She had long since accepted that to be loved by Derek Morgan meant you were subjected to his over protectiveness and she wouldn't trade him for anything.

"You know I would Derek, but I will not let you use that as an excuse to give up. You fight Damn it. You fight for her! She won't survive losing you and I will not let you leave my best friend broken hearted."

"Em…"

"What?" she replied tiredly, feeling the weight of could transpire

"She's going to kick my ass isn't she?" Derek asked rhetorically,

"And when she's done, I'm going to take my turn." Emily answered earning a winced smiled from Derek.

Gideon looked at Hotch, standing in his typical stoic Papa Bear stance, his eyes wandering to each of his team members. He noticed that his gaze paused for longer at one in particular. Their blonde tech analyst had not spoken since she arrived with Hotch. When Gideon had arrived and taken her into his arms, she merely sank in them. She was a picture of perfect composure, which is unlike their usually over emotional friend. He knew she was Hotch's main concern. Hotch had come to par with Derek when it came to looking out and being there for Penelope. He had transitioned from her boss to one of her best friends, just as she had become one of his confidants.

Fran arrived while Derek was still in surgery. Rossi had picked her up from the airport and taken her to the hospital. Lost in her own world, Penelope was sat away from everyone and stared out the window at nothing particular. Fran walked over to Penelope after Hotch had given her filled her in on the latest update, well more lack thereof. Penelope jumped as Fran's hand rest on her shoulder drawing her out of her reverie.

"Hey Fran," she said standing up to greet her with a hug. Penelope swallowed hard, doing her outmost to keep it together. She had to be strong, for Derek, for him Mom, for herself. If she broke now, she would never be able to gather herself together again and Derek needed her to be strong. Fran held on to Penelope tightly, drawing strength from the person her son loved the most in the world.

"He'll be okay. He'll come back to us." She murmured trying to reassure the older woman. If Hotch didn't know her any better, he would believe that she wasn't scared at all, but he knew her better than that. He also knew she cried before coming to the hospital in order to be able to keep it together while she waited. She was bound and determined not to break down. She knew that they would be worried about her, and she didn't want that. Gideon had slipped out and grabbed tea for both Penelope and Fran. Penelope kept Fran's hand in hers as they sat waiting for the Doctor to come out.

"Derek Morgan." Fran Morgan jumped to her feet, while the rest of them followed.

"I'm his mother."

"As you know he suffered multiple gunshot wounds. It did a fair amount of damage, but your son's a fighter. With extensive physical therapy he'll be back in form. Is one of you Penelope?"

"I'm Penelope," Penelope managed to squeak as she felt Hotch's hands on her shoulders.

"He's been muttering your name in and out of consciousness. If you and his mother would like to come in and sit with him that would be fine. The rest of you will have to wait till he's transferred out of ICU." The rest of them nodded. Fran looked at Penelope,

"You can go first Fran. It'll give you a chance to talk to him."

"No Penelope, he's been calling for you,"

"You're his mother. I'll be right behind you." Penelope promised knowing Fran wanted some time with Derek alone.

"I have to get some air." Penelope muttered as soon as Fran was out of sight. Without waiting for anyone's reaction she walked out of the waiting room. Emily and JJ jumped to their feet but Hotch stopped them,

"Give her some time. She just needs a moment to gather herself. She'll be okay." Emily and JJ nodded sitting back down, their heart breaking for their friend.

As soon as Penelope was out of the hospital doors she sank into the nearest thing she could sit on. She took a deep breath in fear of hyperventilation. A few minutes later Hotch found her with her head between her legs.

"That's a great look for you." He joked.

"Yeah, works for me don't you think." She answered as her breathing slowed to a manageable pace. She lifted her head to meet his gaze.

"I just need a minute, and I'll be up."

"I know, I just felt like ice cream and thought you could probably use one. You up for a little chunky monkey?"

"Like duh Aaron." She answered joining him as he stood up, thankful that he wasn't prying, but then that's what she loved most about him.

Twenty minutes and a small tub of chunky monkey later, she could convincingly stroll into Derek's room with composure. Fran had fallen asleep holding his hand. Penelope stood over the man she loved so much, all she wanted to do was throw her arms around him and never let go, but she was scared to touch him, scared to hurt him. She bent down to kiss his temple,

"Hey I'm here."

Penelope pulled out the book he was reading from her bag, and began to read out loud so he could hear her voice. It was the best she could do, as she couldn't bring herself to talk to him. Derek awoke from her first touch, and had watched her as sat by his bed, holding the book with both hands, as she looked down to read. He lifted his hand to twirl a curl in his fingers. He felt her stiffen with his touch as she realised that he was awake. She turned to look at him,

"Hey Baby Girl." Penelope's eyes filled with tears as she looked into his eyes,

"Hey Baby, it's okay. I'm okay." Penelope threw her arms around his neck, careful not to hurt him,

"That's better. I love you P."

"I love you too." She replied softly in his ear.

"P,"

"Not now Derek," she pleaded as Derek nodded.

"Fran, wake up. Derek's awake." She said gently placing a hand on her shoulder. Fran sat up and looked over at her con,

"Hey Momma." Fran stood to give her son a hug,

"I'll go and grab the Doctor and see if we can sneak in the rest of the family." Pen said practically running out of the room.

"She's frightened. You gave all of us a hell of a scare Baby." She said as he stared after Pen's retreating figure.

"I know," he replied quietly.

Penelope snuck them in two by two, allowing them to see for themselves that he was okay. When everyone had seen him, and he had fallen asleep the others had offered to take Fran to get some dinner. When she returned after seeing them out, she stood by the door and just stared at him, thanking God that he was okay.

"You going to stand there and stare the whole night?" he asked. Penelope looked at him unmoving,

"Baby, come here." He said reaching out his had towards her. It broke his heart to see her so uncertain and as she approached he saw the fear that lay behind her eyes, he opened out his arm and summoned her into them. Penelope dutifully walked into his embrace. Derek shifted himself to make room for her so that she could lay beside him. He held her as tightly as he could,

"I'm fine baby. I promised you I would always come to you didn't I?" he whispered as he buried his face into her hair. Penelope lay there in his arms staring at his bandaged chest,

"You almost didn't." she answered softly,

"Almost doesn't count P. I'm sorry I scared you."

"It's okay. You're okay. That's all that matters."

Hotch returned a little while later to let them know that he had convinced his Mom to get some rest at Penelope's. Emily had set her up in Pen's guest room and was staying with her the night. He found Derek awake while Penelope was asleep on the bed beside him,

"She finally gave into her exhaustion?" he observed,

"Yeah, how was she?" he asked worriedly, the fact that she hadn't looked at him was not at all lost on him.

"She was Pen. Bound and determined to be seemingly okay so that no one would worry, while crumbling on the inside." Hotch answered honestly.

"She was scared, we all were."

"Does she know what happened?"

"Yeah, she does."

"Would you two stop worrying about me, I'm fine." She said waking up rubbing her eyes,

"Hello to you too Sleeping Beauty, did you want to go home for a bit? Have a shower, quick nap, Dave's outside waiting to drive you if you do." Pen shook her head.

"I thought so. Em's packed a bag for you of things you might need. I realised your Go Bag would be in your car back at the BAU."

"Thanks Hotch. You should go and get some rest too."

"I will do. We'll be back in the morning. Em and I are staying at yours to keep Fran company."

"Thanks, Em knows where everything is."

Once Hotch had left, Penelope was forced to deal with Derek right then and there, knowing that there was no getting out of it. She took a deep breath,

"When Hotch stood at the door of my bunker, I knew it was bad. If it was just a scratch, it would be one of the others, but it was Hotch. I thought you had died and he was there to tell me that. I almost didn't hear the part where he said you were alive, it didn't sink in for a few minutes. I grabbed my bag thinking that I was going to the hospital to say goodbye to your body. It didn't hit me till I stood in front of him that I realised he said you were alive and I crumbled. When the Doctor came out to tell us you were going to be fine, it was like the wind was sucked out of me. I wanted it to be true, but I just couldn't grasp reality. I made your Mom come in first because I needed a moment, so I went outside and literally hyperventilated. I could have lost you. The thought was so frightening that I couldn't breathe. I love you Derek, and it scared me to imagine life without you. It frightens me how much I love you. You frighten me."

"Baby…" he said as she looked right at him as she spoke the words in her heart, wanting to be honest with him, knowing she needed to be honest with him.

"I frighten you?" he asked quietly. Penelope nodded.

"You hold the one thing I value most in the world Derek and that's your life, and though I know you're more careful now than before, I know you wouldn't think twice about giving your life for someone else if it had to be a choice. Your power over me frightens me. I could survive anything, but losing you. I couldn't. That's what frightens me."

"Baby, you would give up your life just as fast for someone else should the choice, God forbid be presented to you. It's part of the job, and it's who you are. If you think for one moment I would survive your death any better than you would survive mine, you're wrong. The one thing that kept me together when you were in this same hospital not knowing if you were going to wake up is the blind faith I had that we had the rest of our lives to figure everything out, and we still do. I know you're scared, but I can't have you pull away from me P. You can't quit on me because it got too hard, or hurt too much. I need you to hang in there P. I need you to love me more. I need your love for me to be bigger than your fear, because I need you in my life forever P. Promise me P, promise me." He cried tracing her face with his fingers as he spoke. Penelope's heart broke into a million pieces, ashamed that he had read her so well. She cupped his face with her hands,

"I promise you Baby, I'm here. I'll always be here. I love you. I'll be here for as long as you want me. Try and get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise." Her fears, however strong they were could never surpass her love for him, despite how much it frightened her how much she loved him. No matter what she did, she couldn't fight it, her love for him would always win.


	23. what christmas brings

_**This took on a life of its own. I wasn't intending the ending I ended up with in this one shot, but hey. Thank you all so much for regularly reviewing. Your words of encouragement is certainly my motivation. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I was hesitant on taking this road, but as I said, it took on a life of it's own. **_

********************

As a rareity, they all had Christmas and New Years free. Gideon had invited them all to the Cabin for the holidays. They were having an all out crazy slumber party at Gideon's Cabin. They were staying from Christmas Eve to New Years Day. The boys had planned to fish, while the girls had every intention of getting in some beach time. It would the first holiday that any of them had celebrated in awhile, a first they had planned to spend together.

The car ride was an experience, they were like a bunch of teenagers going on a road trip chattering excitedly and animatedly. Jack, who Aaron was fortunate enough to have for the holidays sat between Pen and Emily at the back, Reid and JJ shared the middle seat, while Aaron drove and Morgan navigated.

"Are Julia and Rossi arriving today too?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, but they had a family thing on so they were going to do the mandatory hello and head straight to Jason's, they're aiming to be there for dinner. Apparently he and Catherine have been in preparation mode for a whole week." Pen answered.

"Ummm, this isn't exactly a cabin?" Morgan observed as they drove into the parking lot. Gideon's Cabin, for all terms and purposes was constructed with logs, and the design definitely rustic from the outside, but it was two story, not to mention huge from where they sat, and knowing Gideon, it would be appropriately furnished.

"It definitely feels more resort than cabin doesn't it? He has the smaller one at Granger Pond." Reid replied.

"Well I guess he does have room to house all of us in without sleeping on top of one another." Emily quipped as she jumped out of the SUV after Aaron and Reid.

"UNCLE JASON!!!" Jack squealed from excitement as Gideon emerged from the house. The grown ups could only smile as Jack broke from Emily's grasp and ran straight to Gideon wrapping his arms around his waist. Gideon hugged the young boy back affectionately tousling his hair.

"Hey Kiddo, you've grown since I last saw you. What are you thirteen now?" Jack rolled his eyes,

"No Uncle Jason, I'm almost five."

"Really? You're much too big to be almost five. Hey guys." He said looking at the others. JJ, Emily and Penelope made a beeline for him to give him a hug.

"It's great to have you guys here. Come on in. Catherine's just checking the turkey, she's excited to have you guys come and celebrate the holiday with us. Hey Jack, if you go and hunt Aunt Catherine down in the kitchen she has a treat she baked just for you." Jack's face lit up like a Christmas tree and bolted right through the front door calling out to his Aunt Catherine,

"He's not at all by spoiled by all of you is he?" Aaron said dryly, knowing his team adored and doted on his son. The rest of them merely chuckled as an answer. As they were unloading the car Jack came out holding Catherine's hand in one, and a cookie in another.

"Welcome you guys, it's so nice to having you here. We're going to have a great time."

They had plenty of time to settle into their rooms before dinner. The women had disbursed into the back patio while the men kept Gideon company in the kitchen.

"How are you feeling JJ?" Catherine asked. JJ and Reid had announced they were expecting to the rest of their friends who were definitely happy for them. Initially JJ had panicked, but seeing how excited and supportive Reid was, she was able to admit to herself how happy she was.

"The morning sickness is not as bad as it once was. The cravings are a little weird, but aside from that I am loving it." JJ answered as she glowed. Pen and Emily exchanged a smile, relieved that their friend had come to terms with her predicament and embracing it.

"How's Derek Pen?" Catherine asked,

"Much better, his wounds are healing nicely, but he's still not allowed to be back at work so he's more than a little frustrated with the world right now."

"I bet. He doesn't strike me as the type who's happy to sit idle."

"That's for sure."

A few minutes later Jack Hotchner came out the back door holding a cookie,

"Aunt Penny, this is for you from Uncle Morgan. He said chocolate chip was your favourite." Penelope blushed as she took the cookie from Jack and kissed his cheek

"Thanks Kiddo." Jack just smiled and made his way to Emily and climbed on to her lap as she wrapped her arms around his little waist.

Catherine observed just how comfortable Jack was with Emily and vice versa. There was a distinct affection between them which was hard to miss. Penelope broke her cookie in half and gave the other part to JJ. She broke her half again and offered it to Emily and Catherine. Catherine declined while Em took the half offered.

"Awesome cookie Cath, you willing to part with the recipe?" Penelope asked with a grin.

"Sure Pen, as long as I can have your brownie recipe."

"You drive a hard bargain, but you got it."

An hour before dinner the girls went upstairs to their rooms to get ready. Penelope found Derek asleep on their bed, she contemplated waking him but thought against it knowing the possibility of getting distracted was high, instead she went to take quick shower.

There was just enough rooms to accommodate them all, two bathrooms for the couples to share, while Jason and Catherine's room had an ensuite. Jack had the option of staying with Hotch and Em, or a fort that Gideon and the boys had built for him that afternoon in Gideon's study. Penelope had also offered to take Jack for one of the nights they were there to give Em and Hotch some time together. When she returned from the shower in her robe, she sat on the bed to wake up Derek,

"Hey Baby, time to get ready. Dinner starts in less than an hour, and if you're wanting a shower one of them is free at the moment." She said rubbing his chest gently with her hands. Derek stirred a little disoriented and smiled at her towel clad hair, and fluffy robe. He pulled her by the robe for a kiss. It didn't take long for his hands to find their way inside her robe. His fingers traced small patterns on her bare stomach as he deepened the kiss refusing to break their connection till they were both completely breathless.

"This is why I didn't wake you earlier, because we would never get anywhere." She pointed out. Derek grinned sheepishly kissing her again,

"Thank you for my cookie baby."

"Hey Pen, I forgot my eyeliner, can I borrow yours?" Em called out from the other side of the door. Pen laughed and got up to open the door.

"Come on in, what's mine is yours."

"Hey Morgan, one of the showers are still free if you're headed for one." Emily said as Morgan grabbed his towel.

"Thanks Em." Penelope handed her friend her make up bag as she went on to moisturize. Emily sat on the vanity applying eyeliner looking at her friend through the mirror.

"You okay Pen? You're looking a little tired." Emily had been observing her friend for days. Penelope was a lot less energetic than normal and quieter too. Penelope looked up at her friend and smiled,

"Yeah hon, I'm just tired. I haven't been getting much sleep."

"Nightmares?" Em pressed knowing that they had started coming more frequently when Derek was shot.

"Yes and No, sometimes I just can't get there."

"You thought of maybe taking something to help you get there?"

"Yeah, I am just trying my all not to have to take that avenue. I have an appointment with my family doctor after the holidays. I figure I'm all wound up because of everything that's been going on."

"Does Morgan know?" Em asked just as Derek walked in,

"Does Morgan know what?" Em looked at Pen apologetically seeing the look of panic in Penelope's eyes. Derek was over protective at the best of times, she tried to hide the fact she wasn't sleeping from him to stop him from worrying about her constantly.

"That we've offered to take Jack in tomorrow night to let Em and Hotch have ALONE time." Pen slipped in not quite convincingly.

"Ah yeah Em, it'd be cool. I thought we could set up the Wii here and wind him up and tire him out so he'll just pass out."

"Nice game plan. I'm all done here, so I'll see you guys at dinner." Em gave Pen another apologetic look before heading out the door.

"Why do I get the impression that I walked in on something?"

"It's nothing. She's Em. She worries. She thinks I've been looking tired a lot lately, so she wanted to make sure I'm ok."

"And are you?" he asked worriedly walking over to her tucking a loose curl behind her ear.

"I'm fine. Stop worrying. I'd tell you if it was something to be worried about. I promise." He held her face in his hands, his thumb caressing her face.

"Never going to happen, you know that right?" Penelope smiled and nodded.

Dinner was lively to say the least, but it was a typical family dinner. Jason and Catherine had gone all out. The table was set beautifully, the food was exquisite as well as abundant, at some point during dinner Jack had found his way into Derek's lap as he played with Garcia who somehow managed to keep Jack well entertained but still be fully participant in the adult conversation. When Jack yawned Aaron announced it was time for bed.

"Daddy, can Aunt Penny read me a story before bed?" As Aaron hesitated Penelope piped in,

"I don't mind. I'll put him to bed. Say goodnight to everyone Tiger." Jack jumped off Derek's lap and waved goodnight to everyone. He ran over to his Dad who caught him into a bear hug, and climbed on to Emily's lap and wrapped his small arms around her neck tightly,

"Night Emmy, love you."

"I love you too Buddy. Make sure you get plenty of sleep because Santa comes tomorrow." Emily said giving the little boy a tight squeeze.

Hand in hand they watched Penelope and Jack make their way out of the Dining Room.

"He's adorable Aaron. I can't believe how quickly he's growing." Catherine observed,

"Me either, I'm just grateful that he's adjusted well to the divorce."

"He's certainly enamored by Agent Prentiss." Derek teased affectionately.

"That he is, when we get home from picking him up and Em isn't with us he runs straight into the house looking for her." Em blushed at Aaron's words.

They all helped in clearing up, and once they were done, they realized that Pen had still not descended from the stairs. Aaron, Em and Derek went to check on her and saw that she was fast asleep in the Fort they made for Jack in Gideon's study. Jack's whole body was wrapped around her,

"I think your son just stole my date Hotch." Derek said bemused.

"Seems that way, the good news is he likes the fort so he probably won't need to sleep in your room tomorrow, sadly for you, he's quite attached to your girlfriend." Derek grinned, he didn't mind. He loved seeing Penelope with Jack, with any kid. It made him look forward to the future.

"Do you want to try and pry them apart?" Hotch offered.

"Nah, leave her be. I'll check in on her a little later."

Just after 11:30 Derek reluctantly went to wake her knowing how much she wanted to go to midnight mass.

"Baby," he whispered careful not to wake the child beside her. Penelope stirred and smiled as she saw him,

"Hey Handsome, I take it I fell asleep."

"That you did. Are you still wanting to go to Midnight Mass, everyone's getting ready to go."

"Jack?"

"Reid and JJ are staying in, if you want you can keep sleeping."

"No, I want to go. You may need to help me detangle myself from slugger here." Derek laughed as he gently pried little Jack Hotchner's legs and arms from Penelope, muttering softly

"Kid, you and I are going to have a serious talk tomorrow about stealing my date." Penelope chuckled as he helped her up.

"I'm all yours now." She promised.

Emily and Penelope were sandwiched between Derek and Hotch on the church pew. Jason, Catherine, Julia and Dave sat on the other side of Hotch. Derek's arm encircled Penelope pulling her as close as possible. His left hand and her right were intertwined. As the mass finished and the Carols began, the lights were dimmed and the beautifully architectured church was lit only by the candle light. Derek pressed his lips against Penelope's temple.

"I love you," he murmured. Penelope looked up as he caught her lips in his.

"I love you too baby." she said squeezing his hand hers.

"O come O yea Faithful…" a small child sang from the front, her voice strong filling the whole church as they whole congregation watched in complete awe and silence, Derek ran his fingers absently through Penelope's hair and whispered,

"Marry me!"


	24. she said

Penelope's eyes flew open and jerked her head up to look at him as he grinned.

"Yes," she answered without hesitation. Derek kissed her once more before sliding a simple white gold solitaire ring on her left hand. Penelope gazed up at him curiously, wondering how long he had been carrying that ring around.  
"Awhile, just waiting on the perfect timing and this seemed it. I've known for a long time that all I want is you, forever." He answered her unspoken question,  
"Back at you Baby." She replied tearfully, snuggling deeper into his embrace. She couldn't believe that she was engaged, that Derek Morgan has asked her to marry him. Her best friend, the person she loved the most in the world. She was going to spend the rest of her life with him, and she couldn't wait. Penelope giggled from excitement earning a smirk from Derek,  
"I'm excited, so sue me." She said giving him a gentle smack on the knee. Derek tightened his grasp around her,  
"Me too." He said softly in her ear. Content Penelope lay her head against his chest and closed her eyes. The gentle sound of his heartbeat and the choir singing lulled her into slumber. Derek realized quickly that his fiancé had indeed fallen asleep in his arms. For the next half hour he let her sleep till the service was finished.  
"Baby, time to go." He murmured caressing her cheek.  
"I fell asleep, again?" she asked sheepishly.  
"It's okay, it's been a big day." Penelope immediately looked down at her hand scared that she had dreamt it all.  
"It wasn't a dream," he said reassuring her. Penelope grinned at him as they followed the others out of the church. Outside they bid each other Merry Christmas, when Emily hugged Penelope, Penelope held on to her friend a little tighter than usual,  
"Pen?" Emily said worriedly,  
"He proposed Em. He proposed." She whispered. Emily gasped and pulled back to look at her friend who grinned widely and pulled her into another hug before they both started jumping up and down. Needless to say the rest of them with the exception of Derek who was laughing, gave them a quizzical look.  
"Do you want to tell them?" Pen asked looking at Derek,  
"I proposed, she said yes." Derek said beaming as he took one of her hands and brought it to his lips.  
"CONGRATULATIONS!" they chorused.  
"I'm happy for you Pen. I truly am." Hotch said sincerely,  
"Thanks Aaron."  
"You take care of my best friend you hear? Otherwise I will hunt you down." Emily said tearfully as she hugged Derek.  
"I promise Em."

When they got back to the house, Emily and Penelope snuck into JJ's room, while the rest of them got situated in the kitchen for a little Celebratory Ice Cream.

"Jayje, honey I have something to tell you, once I have you can go back to sleep." Pen whispered trying to coax her friend into waking up.  
"What is it Pen?" JJ said groggily,  
"Derek asked me to marry him, and I just wanted you to know." Emily and Pen watched as their friend's eyes flew open.  
"He WHAT? When? Oh my gosh, congratulations!" JJ said sitting up throwing her arms arounf her friend bursting into tears.  
"Damn these hormones! I want details."  
"Are you up to coming down for Ice Cream, the rest of the gang's downstairs. We even found your boyfriend half asleep on the couch reading."  
"Ugh hello, pregnant woman, ice cream. You need to ask?"  
"My mistake. Come on, let's celebrate."

The girls came downstairs with JJ and spent the next couple of hours sitting around with their friends, enjoying each other's company. Away from the office, the BAU, their job, they were a friends beyond the office, a family in their own right. As Derek and Penelope exchanged a knowing look, they were with the people they cared about most in the world and they couldn't think of a better way to celebrate such a significant moment in their life. The only downfall was Derek's mother and sisters were not there to celebrate, but they would call early the next morning to tell them. It certainly turned out to be a Merrier Christmas than they anticipated.


	25. afraid of losing you

The New Year came and went fast enough. The excitement of their engagement and JJ's pregnancy brought on a spirit of expectancy for the year ahead. Upon returning to work they had back to back cases, throwing them straight into chaos. Derek was cleared for duty by their second case, which thrilled him to no ended after a few weeks of desk work and being stuck at home, which admittedly was a whole lot more enjoyable in the beginning when Penelope was off for a couple of weeks to take care of him after he came home from the hospital.

"Hey Baby, we're done. We're going to jump on the plane in an hour."  
"Good, I'm glad. I've missed you."  
"Not as half as I missed you Baby Girl. So we'll see you in a few hours okay? You can head home if you want. I can meet you at home. You've got to be exhausted."  
"It's okay. I want to finish up a few things anyway. I want to see the girls too." They'd been gone for almost three weeks and though the girls kept in constant contact throughout the day, she needed to see them for herself. JJ had begun to sound a little despondent towards the end of their case, and though she would never admit it to the others she was having a hard time adjusting to being pregnant. Emily as always kept a close eye on her, and gave Pen updates.  
"See you soon P."  
"Till then my love." She said affectionately before hanging up.

Penelope had shut down her babies and picked up the novel she had started while they were at Gideon's. They had been so busy that she hadn't had the chance to pick it back up. Penelope got herself comfortable on the couch in her office. When Hotch had realized that Pen rarely went home when they were on a case, he had insisted on getting a couch put in her office so that she could at least nap in between calls. Penelope was barely finished reading a page when she dozed.

"Pen must still be in her bunker," JJ pointed out as they arrived and she wasn't in the bullpen as she normally would be when they arrived. While Hotch and Dave went up to their office the other four headed to the bunker, anxious to see their friend, just as they neared they heard a piercing scream from her bunker. Derek broke into a run and burst into her office and found her sitting up on the couch, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey Baby, what's wrong?" he asked taking her into his arms. Penelope buried her head on his shoulder unable to speak. Reid, Emily and JJ let themselves out quietly knowing that Pen would need to talk to Derek. Both JJ and Emily knew that Pen was plagued with nightmares and had been since he had been shot.  
"Nightmare." She muttered. Derek took her face in his hands,  
"It was just a dream baby. It's over. You're okay." He said soothingly. Pen nodded and sank back into his arms.  
"How long have you been having these nightmares P?" Derek asked as he held her tightly.  
"A couple of months?" she answered non committal,  
"Since I got shot?" he pried,  
"Yeah,"  
"Why didn't you tell me P?"  
"I honestly thought they would go away."  
"Is that why you've been so tired?"  
"Yeah, usually I'm okay. They're not always so bad."  
"Except when I'm not here." He said putting two and two together." When she didn't answer, he knew it to be true.  
"Oh baby, I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault. I've made an appointment to see someone. It's stupid. I can't be scared for the rest of my life. This is what we do for goodness sake."  
"What happens in your dreams Princess?"  
"Different variations, same ending, you die. I lose you."  
"Oh Baby…" he said bringing his lips to her forehead.  
"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked.  
"I might go to the first one alone, and see how I go. Thank you for offering though." She replied.  
"Well, I'm driving you in, so name the time and place. I'm there. We're in this together P."  
"Thank you. Welcome home." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.


	26. decisions

"Come on Baby Girl!" Derek whined from where he sat.  
"Derek Morgan, I am not showing you my wedding dress."  
"But why?" he asked petulantly. Penelope looked over at her fiancé and stared in disbelief  
"Did you take your 'combative' pill today? Seriously you're asking me that question."  
"I just want a peak," he said grinning.  
"Not on your life, and for that very reason, I didn't bring it home so you can stop nagging. And before you think about it, there's no way Em or JJ would ever let you see the dress. I'm willing to bet Hotch, Rossi or Gideon would never let you either, so your best bet would be Reid and I am not silly enough to leave it with him."  
"Your lack of trust in me wounds me Baby." Derek said in mock hurt clutching his chest.  
"You'll live my love. You can wait with the rest of the world." She assured him amused  
"Well now that you have a dress, will you finally agree on a date?" he asked. They had agreed to wait till JJ had the baby, so that she could stand in as one of her bridesmaids. Penelope paused from rifling through her bag and looked at him,  
"Hey, you know I'm not stalling for any other reason than the fact that I want JJ to feel comfortable being a bridesmaid right? She's had a really tough time with this pregnancy, and the last thing I want to do is stick her into a Bridesmaid's dress feeling less than a hundred percent. I want her to enjoy it and I don't want to get married and not have her stand with me. I know you've been really patient and I appreciate that, but I want you to know that it has nothing to do with having second thoughts or putting it off. I'd marry you now if I thought we would live to see tomorrow after we tell your mother and friends we eloped." Derek glanced away feeling a little foolish. Penelope had asked to wait till JJ had the baby, and had been reluctant to pin a date in unsure of how many months after JJ gives birth she should give her. Penelope rose from where she sat on the bed and made her way to him,  
"Do you really question whether I want to marry you?" she asked as she crouched down in front of him meeting his gaze.  
"If you do then I must be doing something wrong. Baby I want to marry you. Spend the rest of my life with you. Whether we do that today or ten years from now, I have no intention of waking up without you beside me," her eyes searching his,  
"What brought this on? I'm the insecure one in this relationship. You're throwing us off balance my love." She joked lightly placing her hand over his. Derek let out a deep sigh,  
"It seems Kate Joyner, the head of the New York field office has been injured, and she is on medical leave for a couple of months, they've asked Hotch if I would be interested in filling in for her."  
"Baby, that's great news. I'm failing to see the connection. It's a couple of months Baby, it's an awesome opportunity for you. New York is three hours away by car, an hour by plane. If it were longer or more permanent, I would move with you. If you want me to go with you, I will. You forget your fiancé is a tech analyst who's brilliancy has no measure. I can get a job anywhere. You just need to tell me what you want instead of weaving yourself in this tangled conflict unnecessarily." Derek smiled at her sheepishly, tucking the loose curls that fell on her face behind her ear.  
"We're supposed to talk to each other before we get to this state of insanity remember? Your rules so you should remember it," She pointed out gently.  
"I'm sorry, for wigging, and for being unreasonable."  
"We don't have to be married to survive the distance, nor do we have to be married for you to ask me to come with you. You should know better than that." Derek pulled her to the seat beside him and wrapped his arms around her,  
"Thank you,"  
"For what?"  
"For allowing me to be an idiot and calling me on it when I need it, for being you,"  
"We're in this together."

They sat in silence for awhile, both lost in their own thoughts. She meant every word she said to him, that if he wanted her to, she'd move with him. As long as they were together, that's all that would matter. Yes she would miss everyone, and she'd make sure she was readily available to a very pregnant JJ, but they could make it work. Derek knew what he would be asking her to give up by asking her to come with him, especially if it was only a couple of months, and though he hated to be in another state without her, they could do it. At the same time he questioned if he wanted to opportunity that they presented him, a year ago he would have had similar hesitations, even back then he wouldn't have wanted to leave her.

"Hey, don't NOT consider it because of me or because of us, we can make this work." She said softly.  
"It's a great opportunity for you Baby. What did Hotch say?" she knew that Hotch's opinion held a lot of weight for Derek.  
"Well, he gave me the do what you think is best speech. A part of me feels like I'm betraying him if I take it."  
"He'll miss you, that's all, but if this is what you want, you have to go for it. Otherwise you will regret it. The BAU will still be here when you get back."  
"But it won't be the same."  
"Nothing ever remains the same Derek. Whether you go or not, things will change. You just need to choose if you're going to play an active part in those decisions and would you be able to live with yourself if you didn't."  
"P, as much as I would love for you to come with me, it would be selfish. You're needed here, you love it here. I doubt I'll have much time to do anything but work the moment I get there and I wouldn't feel comfortable having you alone stuck in an apartment in New York. As least if you're here, I know you're always with someone. That someone will always be watching out for you."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah Baby. You'll come and visit me right?"  
"As often as possible, it's two months, it'll go by like that." She said confidently clicking her fingers. Derek tightened his arms around her and breathed her in,  
"What would you say to the 20th of August?" Penelope asked,  
"For our wedding?" he asked  
"Yeah, I figure if JJ gives birth as expected in June, it gives her a couple of months to settle into motherhood."  
"20th of August sounds perfect P."  
"Done deal." She said kissing his cheek before burrowing her face against his chest.


	27. good talk

"Hello my handsome Prince," Penelope greeted lovingly as she picked up the phone. She had literally had only walked through the front door when she felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket before she heard it.

"Ah, good to know you still know who this is."

"Well, I have special ringtones to tell all my boyfriends apart. How else would they feel special." She answered.

"Oww Baby!"

"That's what you get for being a smarty pants." She replied laughing.

"God you sound good."

"And if I told you I was looking pretty good too?" she teased hearing him groan. He had been gone for almost a month, and the demands of both their jobs have kept them from seeing each other. When she was available, he wasn't and vice versa.

"Not nice Baby Girl."

"Would you like me to send you a picture?" she continued knowing it was driving him nuts.

"Penelope!" Derek protested.

"I'm sorry Baby, I'll play nice. How about you give me five minutes and I'll hook up Skype and we can Video Call, I want to see my favourite fiancé,"

"Your favourite huh?" he chuckled,

"Today anyway…"

"You're extremely vicious today Princess." Penelope laughed,

"Five minutes, I'll see you soon."

Penelope turned her lap top on and got into her Pyjamas, got a bowl and filled it with cereal before calling her husband to be on Skype.

"Aww there's my handsome Prince." She said as he came into full view.

"Hey Baby Girl," he said touching his screen longing to touch her. Despite of her best efforts Penelope's eyes began to well up,

"Oh hey Princess, it's okay." He said noticing a tear she tried to brush away,

"I just miss you. I'm alright."

"I miss you too Baby."

"So what's new?" she asked changing the subject, though they called each other throughout the day, it was always in passing and brief. His first week there was filled with 'I want to come home' phone calls, and as time passed, she sensed the shift, and knew he was reassessing what it is he would like to do.

"Well, I'm understanding a whole lot more of what it is I am meant to do, and what exactly the job description entails, and it's been hard but it's rewarding in it's own way."

"Are you considering doing something like that in a more permanent role?"

"Maybe someday, but not now. I love the BAU, I love what we do, and most of the time, we make a difference, and that little we do is more important to me than a career path."

"Are you sure?" she asked not wanting him to make such hasty decisions.

"I am, I've been giving it a lot of thought, and this isn't where I'm meant to be right now, but you're right. I had to give it a go. So I'll talk to Hotch about it tomorrow. I just wanted to bounce it off you first."

"You just miss throwing your life on the line and giving me little heart attacks in the process." She teased.

"Maybe, but I miss my almost wife most of all."

"Good answer Agent Morgan!"


	28. what summons you home

"You know, you look like this girl I know." Penelope grinned and turned to find him standing on the doorway of her bunker.

"Anyone special?" she asked not getting up from her seat but shifting her chair so she was facing him.

"I certainly think so. She's going to marry me you know." Penelope cocked her head to the side and raised her eyebrows,

"Really? Have you checked on that recently?" she teased as he growled closing the distance between them and pulling her into his arms. It had been 6 weeks since he had last seen her, touched her, held her in his arms. He brought his lips to hers hungrily, holding her in a bone crushing embrace. Breathless, reluctantly he released her lips and kept his arms around her.

"Hello to you too my love." She said with a mesmerised smile wrapping her arms around his neck rubbing the back of his neck before pulling him down for another kiss.

"So you still going to marry me?" he murmured between kisses.

"I guess so, you sure keep a girl on their toes Morgan. What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming home till it was time to comeback." After much discussion, they decided that they could hang in there a couple of more weeks. Their jobs didn't get any less busy, and they were managing, so to take the pressure off they decided to can the idea of either of them coming.

"I heard JJ went into labour and I wanted to be here. I know I would be freaked out if I was Reid so I wanted to be here. I was going straight to the hospital when Hotch told me that I should swing by here and pick something up from your office, I guess he meant you. How come you're not I hospital with the rest of them?"

"I was in a meeting with Strauss and I got the note on my screen and I was about to fly out of here when I saw you, which reminds me we have to go,"

"Wait Strauss?"

"I'll explain in the car. Let's motor. I don't want Baby Reid to come into the world without his Aunt Pen being there."

When they arrived at the hospital Derek was greeted by happy faces. They had all missed him.

"Suit up Pen, they're waiting for you." Aaron said pointing to the delivery ward. Penelope wasted no time and made a bee line for JJ.

As one of the nurses helped Penelope into her scrubs Penelope could hear JJ's groaning, Emily's soothing words and Reid stammering.

"What are you groaning about my love, you'd think you were having a baby or something?" Pen teased as she entered earning a grunt in her direction while Emily chuckled in amusement.

"Boy Wonder are you going to be okay? You're looking paler than normal."

"Yeah, I'm fine." He squeaked as JJ squeezed his hand tightly.

"Honey, careful you might break him."

"Tough, next time he can give birth. Owww!" she shrieked. Penelope sat behind JJ and asked her to lean back on to her as she gave her back a gentle rub,

"That's it Jayje, try and relax, I know it's hard just try. We're here, we're all here. Even Morgan."

"What? He's not meant to be coming home for another couple of weeks." JJ asked successfully distracted.

"Well he must love you because the moment he heard you were in labour he jumped on the next available flight because he said he needed to be here."

"Aww, that's sweet. Oww,"

"Okay Miss Jareu, one more big push and you're done." The Doctor announced,

"Once more push Jayje and you're done." Emily coached squeezing her other hand. As JJ pushed Penelope and Emily talked her through it while Reid closed his legs and his eyes as JJ let out a piercing scream, which was followed by an angry wail from Baby Jareu-Reid.

"Oh honey, he's beautiful." They gushed. JJ looked to Spencer who had tears in his eyes as he pulled her into his arms cradling her head to his chest.

"You did great Jen. I'm so proud of you."

"Sorry everyone, this is where we kick you out. We're going to get Miss Jareu cleaned up and the baby too. She'll be done in about ten minutes and she can see you guys in recovery along with the baby in half an hour.

"May I stay?" Reid asked the Doctor who gave her consent. As Emily and Pen walked out they threw their arms around each other in excitement.

"Well, one down…" Emily said excitedly. Pen nodded and stopped in her tracks to look at Emily,

"Are you?" Emily nodded in confirmation. Penelope's mouth dropped. She pulled Emily into a hug and together they jumped up and down.

"Wow, that's awesome! Aaron must be thrilled. How long have you known?"

"I'm only about 5 weeks in which is why I haven't said anything till I saw the Doctor today. Aaron's beside himself, I'm surprised he hasn't screamed it from the rooftop by now, but I would bet that by the time we get to the waiting room, everyone already knows."

"Aww that's sweet." Judging from the grin on Morgan, Dave, Gideon, Catherine, Julia and Hotch's face as they saw Emily confirmed her theory.

"It's a boy. She's getting cleaned up now and Reid will come and get us in a little while. He's perfect." Emily said before they could begin. Within minutes after that Congratulations were sent her way as Hotch stood proudly.

"You're looking rather proud there Papa Bear." Penelope said wrapping her arms around his waist to give him a quick squeeze. Aaron smiled returning the hug.

"You bet I am. I asked her to marry me and she insists on Vegas. Talk her out of that please."

"I will do my outmost." Pen promised.

"Everyone, this is Morgan Aaron Jaydan Reid. We wanted to name him after you four, his uncles."

"I like the Jaydan part," Rossi commented noticing that they had combined his name with Jason.

"We thought you would. You guys are the strongest Father and Brotherly figures in our lives and we wanted to honour that with naming our son after you. Thank you for who you are in both our lives." JJ said tearfully.

"It's an honour and a pleasure." Gideon answered a little choked up himself.

"Jayden, this is your Uncle Jason." JJ said handing the little bundle to him as he carefully took him in his arms and began humming Mozart, earning a chuckle from the rest of them.

Penelope looked at Morgan in time to see him wipe a tear that escaped. Wrapping her arms around his middle she looked up,

"You okay there?"

"I'm glad to be home, this is where I am supposed to be." He said drawing her close and dropping his lips on top of her head.


	29. welcome home

Three weeks could not have gone fast enough for Derek Morgan. After coming back for Jayden's birth, he found it hard to leave and resume what had become his life in New York. He realised just how much he missed everyone, most especially his future wife. Anxious he walked quickly out of the terminal keeping his eyes peeled for her. She had promised to come and pick him up and he was counting down the seconds before he could take her in his arms again. His brow furrowed with worry when at first glance he didn't see her, he started laughing as his phone began to screech 'Chapel of Love',

"Baby, how many times do I have to tell you stop hacking into my phone remotely to change my ringtones? Where are you? I'm here and I am not feeling the love at all."  
"Not even when I do this?" she asked wrapping her arms around him from behind. Derek grinned and turned to see a beaming Penelope behind him.  
"I'm short, it's easy to miss me."  
"Rubbish, you were hiding." He said pulling her close to him.  
"So I was, I like watching you unaware."  
"Baby, you know how creepy that sounds?"  
"Almost as creepy as when people watch you while you sleep?" she teased back.  
"Point taken, you still can't stop me."  
"I'm so happy you're home Baby."  
"Me too P. Let's go grab my bags and let's go home. I just want to sit on our couch and hold you for the rest of the weekend. I've really missed you almost wifey."  
"Here here. You're home just in time for wedding details. Reid and Hotch refuse to go suit shopping without you."  
"Yeah, I got the tortured soul phone call from Reid the other day."  
"Yeah, I think he's feeling a little outnumbered. How about we grab lunch before heading home?"  
"Sounds great. Let me drive baby." He said reaching for the keys. Penelope merely rolled her eyes and handed them over. As he drove he kept one of her hands on his thigh and covered it with his. They ended up at one of their favourite café's, sitting close, Derek's arms resting on the back of her chair while his other hand sat comfortably on her thigh. As she spoke animatedly he smiled just watching her. Penelope paused catching the look on his face. He had a way of making her feel like she was the only person in the world. Penelope leaned her forehead against his cheek,

"God I missed you." She admitted softly. Derek took her face in his hands and kissed her, his hand buried within her curls. She had left her hair down for him, just as he liked it.  
"Not as much as I missed you Baby Girl. What do you say we take this party home? You, Me, our couch, an old movie and a blanket."  
"That's the best offer you've made me in awhile handsome.

Just as Derek was about to open the door Penelope stopped him for a moment and pulled him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him deeply,

"I'm sorry." She mumbled apologetically, just as he was about to ask what for, the door flew open to a chorus of 'Welcome Home'. Derek grinned as their apartment was filled with not only their BAU family, but also his mother, sisters, brother in law and niece and nephew. He turned back to Penelope who shrugged her shoulders,

"I take no responsibility for this one. I was merely transportation. Welcome home baby." She said before gently shoving him towards anxious members of their family wanting to hug him.

"So how's the wedding planning coming along?" Sarah asked sitting beside her future sister in law.  
"Almost done, Derek and I got most of it done before he left. Strangely enough he wanted to be a part of every decision, which means a lot to me. All he needs to do now is take the boys suit shopping."  
"Excited?"  
"Yeah, I can't wait. I mean it feels like we're practically married now, I know it's just a ceremony, but I guess it's a girl thing to dream about your wedding day."  
"Well I know for a fact that Derek's counting down the hours." Pen smiled,  
"Yeah, the whole time he was in New York he was giving me a count down."

Derek draped an arm around Emily's shoulders and gave her a brief squeeze,

"Hey Partner, how's the bambino?" Emily looked up at him grinning, glad to have him back and home.  
"Growing. Good to have you back where you belong. It hasn't been the same without you."  
"Well, I wouldn't move to another state when I have future niece or nephew in the oven." He replied.  
"Good to know."  
"So, what's this I hear about Vegas?" he asked as she groaned.

"Aunt PENNY!!!" they heard an excited shriek from the doorway as Hayley dropped off Jack. Penelope turned in time to see Little Jack Hotchner run towards her flinging his little arms around her waist. It was no secret that he loved his Aunt Penelope, he loved Emily like a second mother, and Aunty JJ was a cool Aunt, but no one was like his Aunt Penny. She was his best friend. Penelope scooped him up into her arms and gave him a hug hello as she waved at Hayley at the door.

"Why don't you stay for a bit Hayley?" Penelope said genuinely, the divorce had been final for over two years and whatever resentment between Aaron and Hayley had transpired between them, was long gone. They had come to accept that they had just grown apart. Hayley had gotten to know the team better after the divorce than when she was married to Aaron, and knew that Aaron saw them as family and trusted them immensely.  
"Thanks anyway Pen, Roger and I have Dana's recital tonight, and they're waiting in the car" She declined apologetically.  
"No problem. Next time. Say bye to Mommy Tiger." Jack leaned over to give his mother a hug before she left. When Penelope put him down he threw his arms around his father's legs.

"So now you remember me?" he teased picking up the little boy who giggled as his father hugged him.  
"EMMY!" he said looking around the room for her,  
"Right here Slugger." She said coming out of Penelope's bathroom for the tenth time in two hours. Jack wriggled out of his father's embrace and straight into Emily's open arms. Jack wrapped his little arms around her neck possessively.

"That's going to be interesting when she has the baby." Pen said quietly.  
"Yeah, telling him she was expecting a baby has made him a whole lot clingier to her than he already was. Marking his territory I guess."  
"I swear you boys and sharing." Pen teased.  
"Any luck on talking your friend out of Vegas?"  
"Working on it, but she's stubborn hey."  
"Tell me about it."

"Aaron's little one seems very taken with Pen." Fran observed.  
"They're the best of friends. They have their own secret language."  
"So when can I expect my grand children?"  
"MOTHER!" he admonished laughing.

Once everyone had gone home, everything was cleaned up and they were both showered, they lay on couch together, their legs and arms intertwined watching 'An Affair to Remember'.

"This is the life." He whispered in her ear as they both drifted off to sleep.


	30. this time next week

"How much trouble do you think we will get up to Baby? Em's like three and a half months pregnant." Pen asked highly amused.

With a week before the wedding, both parties had arranged the Bachelor and Bachelorette party for the almost newly weds. Catherine and Julia who had feigned old age insisted on taking care of Jayden, which JJ was grateful for as there was no one else she really trusted him with. They guessed that the elderly ladies knew this. Penelope, JJ and Emily were keeping it low key. They had spent the day at a Day Spa just the three of them and they were hitting the town for dinner and dancing. It had been awhile since the three of them had let their hair down and they were looking forward to it. They were staying at a hotel for the night and all three were aware that the chances of them returning back to their hotel room early to curl up in their pyjamas with ice cream and movies was a likely occurrence. A piece of information Penelope purposely omitted from her conversation with Derek, knowing it would pull his chains knowing that she and the girls were out in the town.

"May I remind you Derek Morgan that we are all agents of the FBI and are more than able to protect ourselves without any muscle?"

"I know. I just worry about you three okay?"

"I know you do honey and we all appreciate it, but we'll be fine. You'll be my first phone call should I need a knight and shining armour to come and rescue me." Penelope placated,

"I better be!" he answered.

"Alright, well you boys have fun. You tell that Aaron Hotchner that I am trusting him to keep you in line."

"That wounds me baby."

"Live with it. You tell that David Rossi if he gets you into any trouble, I have his wife on speed dial."

"I will. You girls have fun."

"I'll call you when we're back at the hotel." She assured him hearing the unspoken request.

"Thank you!"

"By honey. Love you."

"Love you too P."

Emily and JJ emerged from the bathroom where like a couple of teenage girls they assisted with each others make up.

"Morgan?" Emily asked unnecessarily while Penelope nodded.

"Just checking in, making sure I promised the three of us will keep out of mischief. I told him that I was leaving him in Hotch's capable hands and to tell Dave that if he gets him in any trouble, I have Julia on speed dial."

"Well that should work." JJ said laughing.

As it was the first time the three of them have had a chance to go out, the girls went all out and took Penelope out to one of the best fine dining restaurants in town, the three of them dressed up for the occasion. As they talked over dinner and dessert, they caught up on everything. Between the demanding job, and JJ's schedule with Jayden their catch ups had been limited to five to ten minute quick chats on the phone. It was exactly what Penelope wanted, a quiet night out with her best friends. After dinner they opted for an upscale bar near their hotel, and after a few drinks and a couple of hours of dancing, they headed back to their hotel room.

"We sure party hard." JJ said dryly as they lay on one of the beds in their robes side by side. Penelope and Emily grinned,

"We lasted longer than what I thought we would." Emily admitted.

"Thanks for a fun evening guys. I had a blast. I can't believe this time next week I'll be a married woman."

"Speaking of marriage, Em. Vegas?" JJ asked in disbelief as Emily groaned. Penelope gave a hearty laugh knowing that Hotch had enlisted all of them to steer Emily away from the idea of eloping in Vegas.

"Tonight's not about me, it's about Pen, so move on." She answered.

"Hey, I'm happy to discuss this topic." Emily glanced at Garcia and threw her a betrayed look.

"I happen to agree with Hotch on this one. You deserve a wedding. Politics aside, you want a wedding."

"That's just it, I can't have a wedding without the politics, so I'd rather skip the wedding. I mean yeah its Vegas but I plan on having you guys there."

Another bottle of wine, room service and a movie later Em and JJ were passed out. Penelope grinned at the sight of them and covered them both with the blanket.

"Thanks Mom." Emily muttered as she opened one eye seeing Penelope tuck them in.

"Anytime friend. Anytime."

Just as Penelope went to drop Morgan a text message his face flashed on her phone.

"Hey Baby, I was just about to drop you a message. We got back hours ago but we got chatting. How's your night going?" she asked,

"Well that would depend." He answered ominously,

"On what my love," she asked curious. Before he could answer a light knock came on the door. Penelope peeked through the hole and grinned.

"And what are you doing here?" she asked opening the door. Derek shrugged,

"I wanted to kiss you goodnight."

"Derek Morgan you're crazy." She whispered trying not to wake the girls as she kissed him hello.

"Walk with me?"

"Are you nuts? I'm in my PJ's." Coming prepared he handed her his hoodie sweater,

"Throw your runners on and you're fine." Exasperated Penelope left him at the door to do as she was told. She threw on his hoodie as she slipped her running shoes on and wrote a quick note to the girls in case they awoke looking for her. When she returned to where he stood she hugged him,

"What was that for?" he asked smiling.

"I don't think I conveyed that I was happy to see you." She answered kissing his cheek.

"So where are you taking me?" she asked curiously as they got on the elevator.

"You'll see."

A few minutes later they were standing on the roof top garden of the hotel overlooking the city.

"Oh baby it's beautiful." Penelope gasped.

"I thought you might like it."

"I love it. So tell me, what brings you by?"

"It felt weird going home to our place without you, and Em knew I was at loose ends so just before she fell asleep she dropped me a text to let me know where you guys are and that you are awake." He admitted sheepishly,

"All talk that girl, preaching on tough love." Penelope said in disbelief

"She heard me whining when she was talking Hotch, so I guess she took pity on me."

"I'm glad you're here." She said sincerely wrapping her arms around his neck looking up at him.

"So next week…" he began

"Yup, you and me married." She said excitedly,

"I can't wait."


	31. traditions

"And where do you think you're going?" Emily asked catching Derek on the fire escape outside Penelope's window on the night before the wedding. Derek looked sheepish as he froze with his hands lifting the window pane,

"Busted," he muttered. Emily grinned shaking her head,

"Seriously you two, its one night, you can survive one night without each other. I can't keep running interference here, this bump is getting bigger and bigger and I don't move as quickly anymore." She protested in mock annoyance, though deeply touched by her friend's determination.

"Sorry Em," they said in unison as Penelope came out of her bedroom seeing Emily half hanging out of her living room window looking at Derek with her arms crossed.

"Don't make me get Hotch." She threatened. Emily was staying with Pen the night before the wedding, and JJ was joining them early the next morning.

"Seeing as it is not yet before midnight, therefore officially not breaking the tradition of seeing the bride on my wedding day, permission to give my future wife her Wedding Present and kiss her goodnight?" Emily rolled her eyes and stepped out of the window to allow him in,

"You'll probably sit on that fire escape till I agree so come on in. You have ten minutes and I swear Derek Morgan, I will boot you out of here."

"Thanks Preggy." Emily whacked him as he passed her. Emily excused herself and made her way to the guest room to grab her blackberry and Twitter her fiancé.

"You've successfully alienated my bridesmaid Baby." She said hugging him hello.

"I know. I'll make it up to her later." He promised wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

"So…"

"So…"

"It seems we have a date tomorrow?"

"Yup, as of tomorrow you're stuck with me forever." Derek said grinning,

"I wouldn't have it any other way Baby."

"Good! I have something for you."

"You mean it wasn't a rouse?" she teased,

"Nope," he pulled out a small box and handed it to her. Penelope looked at him curiously as she opened and gasped as she pulled out a white gold charm bracelet.

"I picked the charms, the heart is obviously for our love, and my heart is yours, the world means, I would give you the world if you asked. The flower represents you, it's delicate and exquisite, there's a computer because I thought you'd get a kick out of the fact that they made a charm of a computer and the last charm is something that the girls designed for you to represent the friendships in your life." With tears in her eyes Penelope eyed the intricate design on the small silver plate.

"It's all of our initials." She said looking at it closely.

"Baby, I love it. Thank you." Penelope hugged him tightly.

"My Dad did exactly the same thing for my Mom when they got married, so I guess I'm making it a Morgan Men Wedding tradition. The clasp that holds it together is a locket," he said opening it showing the picture of them on the left, while on the right in remained blank,

"The locket represents our future and what's to come. When my Dad gave my Mom the bracelet it had their photo on the left, and not it holds the photos of us kids. That bracelet represented not only what was their future but what was there life, just as I hope this would represent ours. I love you Pen, I could not ask for a better partner in life and in love. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you and that love is eternal. You're not only my partner, lover but most of all you're my best friend. I love you, heart and soul I love you."

"Damn you Derek Morgan," Penelope said as she cried smacking him lightly on the chest. She looked up at him her eyes boring into his,

"If you had told me 5 years ago that you and I were going to end up as anything more than friends I would have laughed in your face. It seemed strange enough that we got along as well as we did. Back then being your friend was a blessing enough, and then you became my best friend and exceeded all expectations, and now we're here, getting married tomorrow and I can't help but be grateful for such an amazing gift as you in my life. You're my partner in every sphere of my life, and I can't imagine what life was like before you came along, and I know that I don't want to imagine what it could ever be, because having you in my life is perfect. Through all the struggles, and everything we battle, I know we'll conquer, because we're standing side by side. Thank you for loving me the way you do. I love you Derek Morgan, more than the whole wide world and back again."


	32. plans for the future

_**Hey everyone, my apologies for the delay of updates. I've been off work for conference and I've had assignments and quizzes due all at the same time, so this is the first time I've had a chance to even think about what's next on the M & G chronicles. I skipped the wedding, mainly to avoid over sappiness =) Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **_

*********************

"Arghhhh, the man is driving me insane." Penelope looked up from her monitor and turned her attention to her friend as she entered her office dramatically threw herself on the couch.  
"What now?" It wasn't uncommon for Emily to enter her lair to complain about Hotch's over protectiveness since she had announced her pregnancy.  
"He's trying to stick me to geographical profile each time as though I can't see right through to the fact that he doesn't want me out on the field. I'm pregnant not stupid."  
"He's protective. Too protective, have you tried to discuss this rationally?" she asked.  
"He won't listen." Emily said petulantly. Penelope sighed.  
"Would you like me to give it a go?" she offered. Emily lifted her head from the back of Penelope's couch,  
"Would you? I know he's at least consider listening to you."  
"Sure, I'll give it a go but I make no promises."

Emily was six months pregnant and as active as ever, while JJ had a difficult time with her pregnancy, Emily merely flourished. Pregnancy agreed with her. Penelope couldn't believe how quickly time had flown by, she and Derek had been married for almost three months, and they had never been closer. The wedding was beautiful and the memories from the day was something she knew they would both cherish forever. Their honeymoon was spent in Paris, with the necessary pit stop at Euro Disney, which pleased Derek to no end. He knew that they were going to Paris, but it was Penelope who organized the side trip. His face lit up when she had told him where they were going. Adjusting into their life as a married couple didn't take long, the transition was almost flawless. Coming back to work, they were thrown into case after case, and in the tow months they'd been back their schedules had been hectic.

JJ was back from maternity leave and Catherine and Julia were taking turns looking after Jayden. They were a Godsend, as JJ knew if they weren't around, she wouldn't feel right about coming back to work so soon. Catherine and Julia were like Jayden's grandmother's and they were regarded as one.

When Emily got back to her chair she was in better spirits. Derek knew that she had just spent the last twenty minutes with Pen in her office. He dropped a sympathetic hand on her shoulder as he rose to see his wife. He knew that Hotch's over protectiveness was starting to gnaw at her. Emily smiled up at him in appreciation.

"Hey Beautiful," he called out from the door way watching her,  
"You know, at this rate, I will never get any work done." She replied. Immediately Derek knew something was not right, there was no teasing in her voice, and she had not looked up.  
"Hey Baby, what's wrong?" he asked closing the distance between them and spinning her chair to face him.  
"Nothing's wrong," Derek cocked his head to the side and a look of disbelief written all over his face.  
"I'm fine. I'm having a crap day, that's all"  
"What happened?" Penelope dropped her gaze,  
"I got my period."  
"Aww Baby, it's okay. We haven't been trying for very long." He said pulling her into his arms.

At their honeymoon she had broached the topic of kids to gauge if he had changed his mind about children, and she was ecstatic to hear that he had. She longed for a house full of kids and having her best friends either with child or bearing a child made her want them even more.

"P, I know how badly you want this,"  
"Don't you?" she asked,  
"Not at the risk of your sanity. I want to have kids with you. A dozen of them especially if they all look like you, but I won't let you pressure yourself into this, or make it your only goal. It'll happen when it'll happen. If in a couple of months we're still having issues, we can see someone. There are so many options P."  
"I want to have your baby."  
"I know, and I want that too, but I can't have you devastated every time you get your period P. It breaks my heart to see you like this."  
"I'm sorry." She apologized looking up at him with tears in her eyes. Derek pulled her into his arms and held her tightly,  
"Don't apologise P, we're in this together."


	33. surprise

"Hey Baby, did you guys get there ok?" Penelope asked as she answered the phone?  
"Yeah, we're just driving to the precinct now. What are you up to?"  
"Keeping an incredibly pregnant woman entertained on the couch in my office. You tell the Boss man I am charging extra. Jack is so much easier to take care of, not as argumentative," Penelope said pointedly looking at Emily who rolled her eyes. Eight and a half months pregnant, Aaron had offered to go on leave but Emily insisted she would need him more after the birth, so Pen was on duty to keep her best friend entertained till she popped. In the beginning she went to Julia or Catherine's wherever Jayden was to get tips, and just hang out, but she began to drive even them batty, therefore she was shipped off to Pen. Derek laughed knowing that his wife was at her wit's end with trying to keep the new Emily Hotchner in one place. Emily had won the Vegas battle, but true to her word, she had made sure the whole team was present to share the day with her.

"You tell Mrs Hotchner that she will be answering to me when we get home."  
"Aww Cupcake that's sweet, but she could so take you on right now." Derek gave hearty laugh, knowing his wife was right. Emily was a ball of energy not to be reckoned with. She gave five year old Jack Hotchner a run for his money.  
"Well, you tell her to behave all the same. We just got to the precinct Baby, I gotta go."  
"No probs. I'll talk to you later."  
"Love you Princess,"  
"Love you too." Penelope replied hanging up. As she turned to Emily she saw her friend dabbing her eyes,  
"What's wrong hon, are you in pain?" Emily shook her head,  
"No, I just, you two are so sweet, and I love how you love each other so much." Emily explained as she blew her nose. Penelope smiled and walked over to her friend on the couch and draped an arm around her shoulders.  
"Hormones honey?" Emily looked up at Penelope and smiled sheepishly,  
"I'm sorry I'm driving you nuts Pen."  
"It's okay hon. I'll return the favour one day." Penelope assured her. No one in the team really knew how much Penelope wanted a child, with the exception of Hotch. She and Derek had given it a few months, and then they both went through some tests that confirmed that there was no reason for them not to be able to conceive naturally, so they had decided to take a step back and let nature take it's course.

While the team was away Penelope stayed with Emily at the Hotchner household, Aaron was sweet enough to set up the guest room as her room knowing that it would be Pen that would be spending the most time with his wife.

"Hey Derek, it's late, why don't you just stay the night." Hotch suggested as they headed out of the BAU. The original plans were to have him pick up Penelope, but getting back took longer than they had anticipated and now it was after two in the morning, they predicted both wives would be well asleep upon their arrival.  
"Sounds good to me. At least if she wakes up she knows where I am. You drive though, I'm knackered." It had been yet another physically grueling week that thankfully did not result to any injuries that his wife could scold him on.

They arrived to find, as both wives in their pyjamas on the Hotchner's king size bed, a bowl of popcorn between them with some chick flick movie in the background. It was a familiar scene, especially after Emily's maternity sentence.

"I don't know why you bothered to the decorate the guestroom for Pen Hotch, she spends more time in here." Derek said chuckling as they both kissed their sleeping wives and tucking them in. Hotch grinned in agreement as he removed the bowl between the two women. They made their way downstairs to the kitchen for a quick beer to unwind. Hotch had given them all the next three days off and they had every intention of making the most of it.  
"How's the baby thing going?" Hotch asked,  
"She's gotten better at letting nature take it's course. It helped that we took the tests to confirm that there's no particular reason why it hasn't yet happened."  
"It'll happen, and when it does that kid is going to be incredibly lucky to have you both."  
"Thanks Hotch, I know for a fact that said kid will be spoiled rotten by their Aunt Emily and Aunt JJ." Hotch smiled knowingly.

"Ahhh, my superheroes are home." Pen greeted finding them in the kitchen. She had awoken to use the ladies and realized they were tucked in which was usually the tell tale sign that the men had arrived home. She dropped a kiss on Hotch's cheek before walking into her husbands arms.  
"Hi Baby, I've missed you." She murmured into his chest.  
"Back at you Baby Girl."  
"So you're wife's a challenge." Penelope teased as Derek pulled her to his lap.  
"I bet she didn't like being home."  
"Nice touch by the way making me, work from your home. Remind me to have a stern talk with you when I have the energy." Hotch laughed heartily,  
"Not long to go." He assured them all. The three of them caught up for a little while before Derek yawned.  
"Shall we go? I'll drive home." Penelope offered wanting some time with her husband.  
"Are you sure, I was thinking of making you 'I'm sorry my wife's been a pain, but we love and appreciate you' waffles in the late morning." Aaron asked. Pen laughed,  
"Don't you worry Aaron Hotchner, I have a list mile long for you, but you guys should have some time together and I would really love to sleep on my own bed now that the hubby is home." She answered running her fingers on the back of Derek's head.  
"Are you sure you're okay to drive Baby Girl?"  
"Yes Derek, I had a nap and now wide awake. Hotch, I will drop you a text once we're home. It's like a five minute drive." She assured him before he too protested.  
"Sounds good to me."  
"Let's go. We'll pick up our stuff tomorrow."

Derek barely fell into their bed when they arrived home. Pen had removed his shoes and somehow managed to get him to wriggle out of his jeans and shirt leaving him in his singlet top underneath. She tucked him into bed knowing how tired he was. Habitually he reached for her and pulled her into his arms, chuckling she snuggled into his embrace and he spooned behind her.

"Love you." He murmured before falling into deep sleep.

Derek slept the morning through, and when he finally awoke his wife was no where in sight. Grumbling he got up to search for her only to find her on the bay window reading,  
"Hey sleeping beauty," she greeted looking up from her novel.  
"I woke up and you were gone." He complained making his way towards her. Penelope rolled her eyes as she made room for him on the bay window.  
"Sorry, I got restless and I didn't want to wake you." Derek sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her as she leaned back against him.  
"I'm glad you're home baby." She confessed looking up at him. Derek dropped his lips to hers,  
"So am I Baby Girl."  
"I have a present for you."  
"Oh yeah? What'd you get me?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye. Wordlessly Penelope pulled something from behind the pillow and handed it to him. As Derek held up a tiny t-shirt that said 'My Daddy spoils me rotten' he looked at his wife,  
"REALLY?" Penelope nodded grinning. Derek pulled her closed and tighter in excitement.  
"Baby, we're going to have a baby." He said unable to contain his enthusiasm.  
"How far along? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
"I have suspected it for a few weeks so I was just keeping careful eye on it, just in case I was just late, and just before you guys got called on a case I took a home pregnancy test, and I wanted to check with the doctor before we said anything, and if I'd told you, you wouldn't have gone, and if it turned out it was a false alarm, I just didn't want to disappoint." They had been through a couple of disappointments so he understood her hesitation.  
"End of next week takes me to my second trimester." Derek placed his hands gently on her stomach as he nuzzled her neck.  
"Baby, I'm so happy."


	34. the announcement

"She's beautiful Em," Penelope said with tears in her eyes. It was a fifteen hour labour, Pen and Aaron were in the delivery room with her,  
"Margaret Jennifer Hotchner,"  
"Really?" Pen asked looking up at them as she held the baby in her arms,  
"Yeah, it seemed only fitting to name her after her Aunt's who will spoil her rotten." Aaron answered as he kissed his wife.

Needless to say, being the latest addition to their growing brood MJ was welcomed with not only open but doting arms. Jayden took to his new friend quickly and were fast friends. A couple of weeks after Emily and MJ were sent home Pen and Derek hosted a barbecue in their honour, and to also announce their news. Aaron and Emily had asked for both couples to be MJ's godparents, which is what JJ and Reid had done with Hayden, Derek and Penelope had also discussed to do. It was important to all of them that their families remained intertwined and close, should anything happen to any of them, they wanted the other to raise their children.

"To Em, for giving birth to one of the cutest kids in the world, to Hotch for holding her hand as she did," the crowd laughed as Derek held his glass up to Hotch,  
"to Jack who's the most awesome big brother," Penelope slipped in as she tickled the little boy in her arms who giggled appreciatively as Derek continued,  
"and to Baby Margaret Jennifer Hotchner, for being the latest addition to the BAU family. You are welcomed with open and loving arms. To the Hotchners." They all raised their glasses in honour of their family.  
"Oh and lastly, to my beautiful wife, for being everything I could ever hope or dream of. I feel so incredibly blessed to have you in my life, as my best friend, as my wife and now the mother of our child." Derek said looking right into Penelope's eyes as though they were alone in the backyard. Jaws dropped, the women squealed, and an eruption of excitement had arms enveloping both of them. Penelope laughed as both of her best friends had thrown their arms around her tightly, depositing their children to their respective husbands along the way. They were ecstatic to say the least.

"Aunt Pen, will you still love me when you have your own Baby?" Jack asked with all seriousness as the excitement died down. His easy transition to MJ was in large part due to Penelope who's role in his life had never been stronger. He knew that his Daddy and Emily loved him, they told him all the time, that there was enough love for him and for MJ in their hearts, but Aunt Pen was special. Emily's heart crumbled along with Pen's as she turned the little boy that sat on her lap around.  
"Of course I will buddy. You and Jayden are going to be my little baby's big brothers. I expect you're going to take care of him or her the way you do MJ and Jayden." The look on his face said he wasn't altogether convinced,  
"You listen to me Jack Hotchner, no matter how many babies I have, or how many more Emmy and Jenny have, you'll always be my best friend okay. You have a special place in my heart, always!" she promised brushing his hair away from his forehead. Jack seemed to be placated and wrapped his arms around Penelope's neck as she hugged him. Aaron mouthed a thank you in her direction.

"Your son sure knows how to pull the punches Hotch." Pen teased as he joined her on the porch swing.  
"That he does. I wanted to say thank you, not only for what you said, but for making it easy for him to transition with MJ. It would have been a lot harder if it wasn't for you. Hayley tells me he is not at all impressed with having to share her with Dana."  
"Technically Dana isn't really his sister, and she's bigger than he is so he feels threatened. He's a good kid and you and Em are great parents. Whatever part I played in helping, well that's just what you do for family."  
"You're going to be an amazing Mom Penelope Morgan." Aaron said draping an arm across her shoulders.  
"Aww thanks Hotch." She replied with a grin resting her head on his shoulder.


	35. new seasons in the horizon

"Derek, I'm fine. Seriously! You need to stop worrying about me. You're on a case, please keep your mind on it." Just as Emily had endured Hotch's over-protectiveness, Penelope was now subjected to Derek's somewhat heightened usual over protectiveness.  
"I just worry,"  
"I know you do honey, but you have left me in the most capable of hands. I am staying with Emily, and Jason checks on us every day. Baby, I have three more months to go, please don't tell me we're going to be having this discussion regularly as I near my due date, because as much as I love you, I may have to maim you." Penelope replied affectionately. Emily stifled a giggle as she heard the tail end,  
"Okay, you win. I will try and not to worry. You tell that Emily Hotchner she better be taking good care of you."  
"I will, and don't worry she is."  
"He was doing so well." Penelope sighed in amusement as she hung up the phone. He had been protective as always, but he didn't hit over drive till she hit third trimester, which they all knew took a lot of restraint from one Derek Morgan.

"Hey MJ, what do you say you and I hang out in my room while your Mommy catches up on her sleep hey?" Penelope cooed as she picked up MJ from her crib as she awoke. MJ merely gurgled happily as she recognized her Aunt Penelope's voice,  
"I can't believe how fast you're growing little one, soon you'll have a little playmate. Don't tell your Mommy but your Uncle Derek and I are having a baby girl too. So you're going to have your very own chicka to grow up with. How cool is that? I hope you'll be best friends too just like your Mommy, Aunt Jenny and I are. Your big brother Jack is going to look out for all three of you, and when you're all in the same school Jayden will make sure he's got both your backs." Penelope took MJ to her room and read to her as Emily slept.

"Aren't you three a sight for sore eyes?" Penelope looked up and grinned as she saw her husband standing at the doorway of her room at the Hotchner's. They had been gone for almost three weeks and she had missed them, all of them. She had been working from Hotch's as per usual, which was working well for all. Jack who she picked up the day before from Hayley's had climbed into bed with her and MJ when he woke from his nap.  
"Uncle Derek," Jack exclaimed excitedly jumping to his feet to greet his beloved Uncle. Derek caught the six year old in his arms as he jumped off the bed.  
"Whoa kiddo, you're getting big. Guess who else is home buddy?"  
"DADDY?" he asked as his whole face lit up,  
"Yup," Derek released the little bundle of energy as he ran out of the room in search for his father.  
"Well Em just kissed her nap goodbye. My God you look good handsome. I've missed you." She said as he closed the distance between them and taking Jack's spot wrapping his arms around her, careful not to squish MJ.  
"I've missed you Princess. Both of you." He said as he rubbed her stomach gently,  
"I've missed you too little one," Derek said to little MJ planting a kiss on her head before kissing his wife hello.  
"I can't believe we were gone so long. I wish I was here, to see every change in your body. I feel like I've missed out." He admitted bringing his forehead to hers.  
"That's why we have Skype baby. Besides, you haven't missed out on much. Just weird cravings, and trust me they've been gross lately. I made Jason gag when I gave him the list, which I have to say brought me a lot of pleasure."  
"Still,"  
"Baby, it's okay. You're going to be around for everything else. Is Jayje okay?" Pen asked. Knowing that she hated being away from Jayden, especially now that he was getting bigger and recognizing his surroundings.  
"Yeah, she and Hotch talked and she's only going to take every other assignment, and she and Reid are going to take turns in going out on cases to ensure that one of them is with him at all times."  
"That's a good plan. Derek, I don't know if I want to go back to the BAU after I have our baby." She admitted.  
"And you don't have to Baby Girl, we'll make it work okay." He assured her pulling her close to him. They both knew that they had other alternatives should she not want to go back to the BAU. He knew that she stayed at the BAU to keep an eye out on them at all times, but as the images began to worsen they plagued her more and more, and it was images she certainly didn't want to pass on to their daughter. Hotch knew this and had been relying more and more on Lynch to sort through the gruesome images and left the complex technical stuff for her. Things were definitely changing, and a new season was beginning, for all of them.


	36. Francesca Isobel Naima Garcia Morgan

Derek after much convincing was out on the field when her water broke. She was a couple weeks early and honestly didn't think that their little princess was going to make an appearance till it was time, but alas one afternoon while she, Emily and JJ were enjoying an afternoon tea together while the kids were with Catherine and Julia, the floodgates opened and labour began.

"Let me call him," Penelope said calmly as she got in the car while JJ and Emily exchanged perplexed look, unable to believe how calm their friend was.  
"Hey Baby, don't be mad…" Penelope said sweetly as Derek answered the phone,  
"Why Princess, what happened?"  
"Umm, my water just broke and we're on the way to hospital now." Penelope waited for the ball to drop,  
"WHAT??? Okay, I'm on my way." Derek stammered,  
"Honey, it's okay. Take your time. I have the girls with me, and I'll make sure our little one doesn't come out till her Daddy gets to the hospital."  
"You do that Baby Girl. I love you both and I'll see you soon."  
"We love you too Daddy, see you soon." Penelope handed her phone to JJ as she settled into her seat.  
"Well at least he had the good grace not to start on the 'I told you so tirade'," Penelope said amused as Emily drove out of the restaurant car park.  
"Your husband is bright enough to pick his timing, and right now, is so not the time." JJ replied with a smile, but they all knew that at some point he will bring it up.

Derek called Hotch from his SUV, he was thankful that their case was local, which meant he could be at the hospital in time to see his Baby Girl give birth to their little princess.

"Hotch, Pen's water just broke. I have to go."  
"Go on ahead, we'll see you at the hospital as soon as possible."  
"Thanks Man,"

As soon as Hotch got off the phone from Derek he called Gideon just in case the girls hadn't had the chance to call them,

"Hey Aaron, I just got off the phone from JJ. I'm on my way there now, Catherine and Julia are going to stay with the babies till we call them."  
"Great, we're almost all done here and once we are we'll be at the hospital."  
"Don't worry, everything will be fine. Today's going to a blessed day!"  
"It certainly will be."

JJ and Emily were suited up, as planned they were going to be in the delivery room with Pen and Derek. Pen was barely in position when Derek burst through the doors as he quickly slipped into the gown.

"Baby, you made it." Penelope grinned. Derek grumbled somewhat exasperatedly seeing that his wife was annoyingly calm and unfazed.  
"I said, let me take the next couple of weeks off so that when the little one comes out, there's no panic." He grumbled beneath his breath,  
"There's no panic sweetness." Penelope replied looking up at him as he kissed her hello.  
"You're cute Pen. How are you feeling?"  
"Like I'm having a baby?" she answered.  
"How is she this calm and serene?" he asked looking over at her two best friends who were simply enjoying the show between them. Emily shrugged,  
"She's a mystery, consider yourself lucky. JJ here almost broke Reid, and I may have called Hotch a name or two beneath my breath between contractions. At this rate, she may just want another child with you." Penelope giggled placing a hand on her husband's cheek.  
"Baby, you need to unclench. I'm the one birthing a watermelon from an opening the size of a lemon." For a brief moment Derek looked queasy which amused Emily and JJ to no end.  
"Penelope Morgan, that is not a nice thing to say to your husband moments before your child is to be born," Dr Halsey admonished affectionately as he entered the delivery room. Dr Halsey was her father's best friend from college, the one person she had from her childhood.  
"Hey Dr H." Penelope greeted him cheerfully holding her arms out to the elder man who leaned over to give her a hug.  
"You ready to get this party started?" he asked brushing hair away from her forehead. Penelope nodded with tears in her eyes, the simple gesture reminded her of her parents and how much she missed them.  
"Let's do this, Derek if you want to take position behind Penelope so that she is leaning against you that would be great," Derek did as he was told and automatically started rubbing Penelope's lower back. JJ and Emily took position on either side of her as Dr. Halsey determined how far along she was.

"That's it Baby, you're doing great." Derek murmured lovingly in her ear as she took another deep breath for the excruciating pain.  
"I don't think I can do this." She winced,  
"Of course you can Baby, we're in this together. Just squeeze my hand,"  
"You're almost there Sweetheart, you can do it. One more push," Dr. Halsey encouraged. Giving it all her strength Penelope pushed and moments later a loud wail filled the room.  
"It's a girl!" he announced more for Emily and JJ than Derek and Penelope.  
"Aww Pen, she's beautiful," her friends gushed in unison. Dr. Halsey handed the screaming infant to her mother who immediately stopped when she heard Penelope's voice and felt her touch,  
"Hello little one, its okay Mommy and Daddy are here. You're beautiful little one. We love you so much." Penelope said with tears flowing freely from her eyes only taking a moment to look up at Derek, unable to keep her eyes off their daughter. Derek placed his lips on her temple, murmuring how much he loved her. He ran his hands gently on their daughters head and caressed her face with his fingers.  
"Penelope, we're going to need to take her for just a few minutes to clean you and her up okay?" Dr. Halsey announced breaking their trance. Reluctantly she nodded and allowed on of the nurses to take her baby.  
"We'll let you get cleaned up and wait with the others. You did so well hon," Emily said as she and JJ bent down to hug their friend before leaving the room.  
"I'm so proud of you P." Derek whispered softly in her ear as she remained in his arms as they got her cleaned up. Penelope looked up adoringly at her husband,  
"I love you," Derek brought his forehead down to meet hers,  
"I love you too Baby Girl. I know you're tired, so close your eyes, I'll be right here with you till you wake up."  
"You can join the others, I'll be okay. I'm in good hands." She groggily pointed to Dr. Halsey who gave them both a reassuring smile.  
"Not a chance. They can wait.

An hour later everyone was gathered in Penelope's hospital room. As Derek took their daughter from her bassinet and handed her to Penelope, he propped her up a little so they could see her face,

"Everyone, I would like for you to meet Francesca Isobel Naima Morgan, Fin this is our family." Fran's eyes filled with tears,  
"Really?" Derek and Penelope grinned answering with a nod as Derek handed Fin to her grandmother.  
"And Isobel and Naima?" Catherine asked,  
"Isobel is my mother's name, and Em's middle name, and Naima is JJ's middle name." Penelope explained looking at her best friends who were not succeeding in holding their tears in.

When everyone had gone downstairs for a quick coffee, Emily and JJ remained. As Penelope held Fin, JJ bounced Jayden on her knee while MJ slept in her mother's arms, Emily spoke first,  
"MJ, these guys are going to be your best friend's in the whole world. In fact, this is your brother and sister in the truest essence of the word. You three take good care of each other okay?" The three women exchanged a tearful glance and nodded. There was something powerful in that room, something that seemed to seal their bond for life.

"AUNT PENNY!" an excited squeal ripped them from their emotional trance as Little Jack Hotchner came blazing in with all of his glory.  
"Jack," Hotch said catching his son just before he bolted again looking apologetically at Penelope who just smiled.  
"There's my Little Jackers, do you want to meet my little princess?" Jack nodded grinning. Hotch picked him up to give him a better view.  
"Jack this is Fin, and Fin this is Jack. What do you think?" she asked looking back at him,  
"She's okay. I guess you can keep her." He answered seriously as they all stilfed a laugh  
"Thanks little man, I'm glad we have your approval." Derek said as he entered the room.  
"Daddy, can I give Aunt Penny a hug?" he asked.  
"Of course you can, I was wondering what was taking you so long." Penelope answered. Derek took her cue and picked up his daughter from her arms. Hotch barely kept his grip on Jack as he launched himself on Penelope and flung his arms around her neck,  
"I'm so glad you're here Kiddo. Did Mommy drop you off?" she asked as he nodded.  
"She said to say hello and that she'll see you later when she picks me up." When Hotch put Jack down he made a bee line for Emily,  
"Hi Emmy, hi Maggie." He said bouncing towards his step mother and sister. Maggie was his special name for MJ. Emily held out one of her arms to catch him in an embrace,  
"Hey Slugger. Your Daddy, Maggie and I have missed you." Jack grinned and kissed Emily's cheek soundly before dropping a gentle kiss on his little sister's head.  
"Emmy, can I hold Maggie?"  
"Sure honey, come sit here with me." Hotch helped his son on the couch beside Emily and placed him in corner and carefully placed MJ in her big brothers arms.  
"Hi Maggie." He cooed,  
"Look Jack, she knows you. She laughed when she heard your voice." Emily pointed out. Jack held his sister tightly and kissed her cheek, pleased that his little sister knew who he was.  
"Maggie, Aunt Penny had her baby, her name is Fin. She's a part of our family. Jayden, you and me will take care of her because she's smaller than us okay. Just like Jayden and me will take care of you because you're smaller, its that's what families do." The adults in the room exchanged a knowing and proud look, knowing how they had ingrained it in their family that one looks out for the other and they took comfort in knowing that Jack was already looking out for his generation.


	37. i can't sleep

"Hey Finn, are you okay honey?" Emily asked the five year old holding her teddy bear in the dark standing beside her bed.  
"I want to go home." Finn said as her lower lip quivered, a tell take sign of tears that threatened to fall. Emily sat up and pulled the little girl into her arms.  
"What's wrong honey, did you have a bad dream?" she asked running her fingers through Finn's blonde curls. Jayden, Finn and MJ we're having a sleepover, and though it wasn't the first time the kids had slept in the same place. It was the first where Finn's parents weren't in the same house. Finn shook her head,

"You miss Mommy and Daddy don't you?" Finn nodded biting her teddy bears ear as she had been known to do when she was anxious.

"Would you feel better if we call your Mommy?" Finn nodded again. Emily took the little girl's hand and let her to the study. Jack who was coming back from the bathroom met them at the hallway,

"You okay Izzie?" he asked worriedly. Finn shook her head.

"We're going to call her Mom," Jack nodded in understanding, at eleven and a child of a profiler, he was well in tuned,

"Do you want me to stay with you while we call your Mom?" he asked. Emily smiled at him gratefully knowing how much Finn adored her step son. Finn nodded taking his hand as they followed Emily to the study.

"Hey Em, everything okay?" Penelope asked,

"Yeah, everything's fine. We forgot to call and wish you goodnight, so we're calling you now." Emily explained.

"She scared?" Penelope translated. They all had dinner at the Hotchner residence to ease the kids into their sleepover, knowing that despite how excited they were, when bed time came, it could potentially be an issue. Penelope could hear Jack reading softly to her little girl as Emily spoke to her on the phone,

"That son of yours is a gem and I love him dearly." Emily laughed knowingly and sharing the sentiment.

"Finn honey your Mommy's on the phone," she said handing the phone to the little girl and running her hand affectionately through Jack's hair who smiled up at her.

"Hey Baby, are you having a good time?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah, Uncle Aaron and Jack built us a Fort and that's where we're sleeping. We watched Willy Wonka after you left and Aunty Em made us Caramel Popcorn."

"She did, that sounds like fun. Are you going to bed now?"

"Yeah, MJ and Jayden fell asleep first and I couldn't sleep."

"Did you want me to read you a story? Or Daddy can come and get you if you want to come home." Finn looked up at Emily and then at Jack,

"No, that's okay Mommy. Jack's going to read me a story. I just wanted to say goodnight."

"Well okay baby, goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too Mommy."

"Here's Daddy, he wants to say goodnight too."

"Hey Princess, goodnight. Daddy loves you."

"I love you too Daddy." Finn handed the phone back to Emily anxious to resume the story reading with Jack. Emily chuckled,

"All is well." She assured Pen when she got back on the phone.

"I figured as much. That Jack Hotchner is one heck of a secret weapon. Remind me to give him an extra hug when we pick up the child tomorrow."

"I will do. Night Pen,"

"Night Em!"


	38. bombshells

After being married for over five years, with a five year old daughter who adored them Penelope and Derek were more than happy, they were content. With Finn just in school they had began to talk more about having another baby. Finn was enjoying school immensely, it certainly helped that she and MJ went to the same school and started at the same time. After much research they had found the perfect school for the three kids and with Jayden a year ahead and thriving in school, the transition for the girls went smoothly.

Penelope was no longer working for the BAU full time. Occasionally she worked on a case or two as a casual but never on the field. She still worked for the FBI developing new software, and worked majority of the time from home, but with Finn at school she was utilising her office at the Bureau more and more.

There had been a few changes to their team since JJ, Emily and Penelope had begun to have babies. Hotch had moved on to Strauss' position, while Derek moved to Hotch's position, and with Dave retiring on earlier that year, Reid had slipped into his position. Not long after Emily had MJ, she had made the choice to quit the BAU and take a teaching role to maximise her time with MJ as she grew up. JJ had been promoted to head the media relations department of the FBI which meant that she was never out on the field, and her hours were more conducive to those who had young children. A couple of years after Jayden, she had a little girl Catherine Julia Reid. A year after Finn was born Reid and JJ finally tied the knot. Emily and Hotch had Marcus Aidan Hotchner a couple of months after CJ was born.

"Agent Morgan, your wife's on the line." His assistant Jenny announced on the speaker,

"Patch her through Jen, thank you."

"Hey Handsome. Miss me?" she teased.

"Who's this?" he joked,

"You hurt me Baby." She replied with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry you know I'm only playing with you. You coming in for lunch?" he asked knowing she was working from her office.

"I was hoping you and I could go for a walk and hang out at the park for awhile."

"That sounds like a plan, I'll swing by and grab you say around one?"

"That works for me handsome. I'll be done for the day, so after lunch I'm going to run a couple of errands before picking up the kids." They took turns in dropping off and picking up each other's children, depending on convenience. Generally the kids wanted to hang out with each other after school and it made more sense to pick them up together than having to arrange drop off and pick up.

A few hours later Penelope had accomplished what she needed to and was ready for lunch. She and Derek tried to have to lunch together whenever she was working from the office, just for an extra hour or two of alone time. After so many years he remained her best friend and vice versa. Looking up at the clock she realised that he was late, which more than likely meant that he got called into a case. She gave him half an hour before heading to the park on her own leaving a note for him in case he swung by, otherwise she expected he would call before jumping on the jet to head to wherever the next case was. Derek found her sitting underneath their tree reading, completely unaware of her surroundings as the wind blew her wild blonde curls her full attention was to her book. He took a deep breath, after the bombshell he just had dropped on his lap, he wasn't sure what to do with himself let along tell her. As he sat beside her she looked up and smiled. He placed his hand on the back of her neck buried with her curls as he kissed her hello.

"Hello to you too Cupcake," She greeted as they pulled apart. Derek placed his forehead against hers,

"Baby, we need to talk." Penelope heard the tone of his voice and looked at him,

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly. Knowing there was no other way to do it, he took a deep breath and decided to bite the bullet.

"Do you remember about seven or eight years ago where we did that stint with the CIA?"

"Where I wasn't allowed on CIA grounds because of some list I managed to land myself on?" Derek nodded,

"Do you remember Gina Sanchez?" Penelope's stomach turned as she nodded, her gut told her whatever was to come next, was not going to be pleasant.

"She and I had a thing after that. It was short lived but, Pen. I have a son." Penelope's heart felt like someone had taken it and squeezed it hard.

"Oh, and she's only telling you now?" she asked, dropping her gaze to her lap.

"She said that she didn't want to disturb my life, that she wanted to raise him on her own."

"That's a little selfish, you had a right to get to know your son as he grew up." She replied still unable to meet his eye. Derek tucked the loose strand of her hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek with his hand,

"Baby…" he whispered his voice breaking knowing how much it hurt her even though it was something beyond their control. It meant a whole lot of changes.

"Why is she telling you now?" she asked not pulling any punches, knowing there had to be a reason.

"She's dying P." he answered.

"She's on life support. She got shot in the line of fire and they don't think she's got long to go. She has no relatives, and her lawyer came to see me today and gave me a letter explaining it all."

"What's his name?" she asked,

"Jordan Derek Sanchez,"

"Where is he?"

"Staying with one of her colleagues, he's been there for a couple of days since she was shot." Penelope felt for the young child,

"Then you need to go there, introduce yourself, take him to see his mother, and bring him home." She said somewhat bravely. Her mind knew it was the right thing to do, as did her heart, but at that point she was thankful that her emotions were on slow motion.

"P, are you sure?"

"He must be so scared Derek, you have a responsibility to him."

"I'm sorry P. I'm so sorry." Penelope looked up to see his tear stricken face,

"I know, you should go. He has to see her before it's too late and you need to be there."

"Finn…"

"Will understand, we can talk to her when you get back."

"And us,"

"I love you Derek, that hasn't changed. We have a whole lot of changes to contend with and we need to discuss how we navigate those changes but we both promised forever right?" Penelope said trying to reassure him. Derek drew her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"I love you P."

"I know. Now go. Call if you need me." Hesitantly Derek rose to his feet and dropped a kiss on his wife's head before heading to the office to pick up what he needed. Penelope watched till he turned the corner and wept.

After awhile she had composed herself enough to pick up the children. When she got to her car she found one Aaron Hotchner leaning against her car.

"He told you?"

"He thought you might need a shoulder. I called Em, she's going to pick up the kids."

"I appreciate the sentiment Hotch, but I should really talk to Finn to prepare her for the conversation Derek and I are going to have with her."

"You can do that later. I believe you're done for the day, so what do you say you let me play hookie and we pay our homage to Ben and Jerry's."

"Sure, why not. I don't see you letting me go without a fight." Hotch grinned,

"You have learned much Grasshopper."

"So…" he prompted

"So?" she parroted back.

"Pen?"

"I don't know what to say Aaron, it's not his fault. It's not like they had an affair. Their relationship was legit and before my time. I can't be angry at him for that. He didn't know he had a son, I can't be mad at that."

"But it doesn't mean you can't be angry."

"Well I can't be angry at her Hotch, she's dying. My mind has processed it, logically I get it."

"But…" he persisted.

"But why then do I feel like he cheated on me. There's a little boy out there who already bears the name Derek Morgan, and rightly so, but he wasn't ours."

"That's only normal Pen, and you're entitled to have an allocated time to be angry and upset, but this isn't his fault. You both love each other, and this is just an obstacle, one that you can overcome. Nothing's changed. You are the love of his life, and this is killing him not because of his situation, but because he knows he's hurt you."

"I love how you can tell me to get over myself without telling me to get over myself." She said with a chuckle as she spooned Cherry Garcia out of his cup. Hotch grinned knowing that she was going to be okay.

Penelope dropped him back to the office before heading over to the Hotchner household. Emily went to greet her in the driveway as the kids played watched a DVD in the living room.

"Thanks for picking up the kids Em." Pen said giving her friend a hug hello.

"What happened?" Hotch hadn't given her any details but something had come up and Derek had asked him to talk to Pen to make sure she was okay.

"Derek's got a son." She barely whispered into her friend's ear. Emily's eyes widened as she pulled back to look at her friend for confirmation, and her face said it all. Emily and Penelope leaned against Penelope's car as she filled her in not wanting any of the kids to over hear it before they had a chance to talk to Finn.

"Wow…" Emily breathed a huge sigh.

"Tell me about it."

"MOMMY!!!!" Finn squealed as she came flying out the door straight into her mother's arms. Penelope caught her daughter in her arms and lifted her off the ground.

"Hey Princess, did you have a good day today?" Finn nodded enthusiastically as she began to rattle off her activities for the day.

"Mommy are we staying for dinner? Auntie Emily is cooking spaghetti."

"She is? Maybe not tonight honey. What do you say you and I head home and cook Spaghetti together and then we can go Ice Skating in the park for a bit?"

"Just you and Me?" Finn asked excitedly. She loved it when she and Penelope did Mother and Daughter things together. Sometimes they did Mother and Daughter things with Emily and MJ, but mostly their Mother and Daughter outings were just for them.

"Yup just us." Penelope knew that the chances of Derek getting home before Finn's bed time was slim, and predicted that as of the following day Finn would no longer be the only child in the Morgan household and she wanted to make sure they did something fun before a bombshell was dropped on her five year old existence.

After Ice Skating Penelope and Finn sat down to dinner, Derek had called earlier to say that he had met Marcus, and that they were about to head to the hospital to see his Mom, that they wouldn't make it in time to eat dinner with Finn. Penelope could hear the exhaustion in his voice as he spoke, and all she could do was tell him she loved him, which comforted him more than she knew. After her bath Finn had half an hour of TV time while Penelope took a shower. When she tucked Finn in and read her a story, she couldn't help but fall asleep too.

When Derek arrived a couple of hours later he found Mother and Daughter asleep on Finn's bed. Finn's arms and legs wrapped around his wife, as she leaned against Finn's head board. Derek crouched down to kiss his wife hello.

"Hey Baby," she said untangling herself from her daughter to stand up. Derek leaned down to tuck the blanket under Finn's chin.

"Daddy loves you Princess." He whispered.

"Love you Daddy." Finn murmured subconsciously as she nestled against her covers. Hand in hand they closed the door behind them. Penelope turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms encircled her waist pulling her as close to him as possible in a bone crushing embrace.

"We're in this together, I love you." She whispered in his ear as she ran her fingers up and down his neck.

"I love you P." They remained in each other's arms for what seemed like forever when Penelope broke their trance.

"Where's Jordan?"

"He fell asleep in the car so I carried him to the couch."

"What does he know?" she asked,

"That I'm his father, and his mother is dying. He's a smart kid, quiet and self sufficient. Not much of a talker but that could be because I'm the estranged father and he has to coming to grips with the hardest reality of his life."

"Give it time. You'll know him soon enough."

"Does Finn know anything?"  
"No, I wanted for both of us to be there when we talk to her. I told her that we had something to tell her. She'll be okay. She's surrounded by people who love her, she'll be fine. Have you two eaten?"

"I tried to get him to eat but he said he wasn't hungry and I wasn't either." He replied shaking his head.

"Come on, I'll heat up the spaghetti." She said taking his hand and leading him to their kitchen.

Penelope sat beside him as he ate, his hand resting on her thigh as she absently rubbed the back of his neck as they talked. Penelope was in the middle of a Reid anecdote when she caught a glimpse of the little boy in the corner of her eye.

"Hi, I'm Penelope. You must be Jordan." the little boy nodded.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. Jordan looked at Derek who gave him an encouraging smile and turned back to Penelope and gave her a small nod. Pen rose from her chair to dish up a bowl for him and heat it up. Jordan sat on the chair on the other side of Derek watched Penelope curiously. She seemed nice enough and genuine and knew the possibility of liking her was a big one. Derek had told him all about his wife and his daughter, and admittedly it had overwhelmed him.

"This must be overwhelming to you. I'm really sorry about your Mom. I want you to know that we're happy to have you here with us, and we want you to treat this as your home okay?" Pen said placing a hand over his briefly as she placed the bowl before him. Marcus' eyes suddenly filled with tears at her touch.

"Oh Sweetheart, its okay. You're not alone, we're here." She murmured pulling him into her arms. Jordan collapsed into her arms. He couldn't be more than a year or two younger than Jack, but as he clung to her sobbing he seemed so much younger. Derek looked at his wife in astonishment. Jordan had not shown any emotion from the moment he had picked him up and within a few minutes of meeting his wife, she had him. She had already set him up in the guest room set up for the kids. It had a bunk bed for Jayden and Jack to share, and there was a trundle bed to pull out for Marcus. It would have to do for the time being before they could transform one of the other rooms for him specifically. Jordan took a quick shower before Pen and Marcus tucked him into bed. They showed him where their room was, should he need anything.

As always Finn woke early, and her parents were waiting with pancakes to soften the blow. Derek looked nervously at his wife as she placed a hand over his,

"Hey Baby, you know how I said Daddy and I had something important to tell you?" Finn looked from her mother to her father nodding hesitantly,

"Well, do you know how Jack is Uncle Aaron's but he has a different Mommy?" Pen asked trying to approach the subject from a place she would understand. Finn nodded again,

"Daddy has a son like Jack who has another Mommy, and he's ten years old."  
"He's my brother, like Jack is MJ's?"

"Yes Honey he is."

"Where is he?" she asked.

"He's sleeping. Now baby, his Mommy is real sick and the Doctor's don't think she's going to make it so he's going to come live with us. I know that this is big, but Mommy and Daddy need you to be a big girl and watch after Jordan okay, because he's going to be sad for a little while. He's going to miss his Mommy, and he's living with people he doesn't know yet. So you need to show him the ropes and look out for him okay?"

"Because he's family and family look after each other," Finn stated with a definitive nod. Derek's eyes filled with tears as he pulled Finn into his arms proudly, looking over at Pen with gratitude.

"That's right Princess. He's family."


	39. a new beginning

"Good morning Sweetheart, did you sleep well?" Penelope asked as she saw Jordan standing somewhat hesitantly by the archway of their kitchen. He nodded, it was the best night's sleep he'd had for awhile.

"I'm sorry I overslept." He apologised looking at the time, it was almost noon.

"Oh Sweetheart, there's no need to apologise. I'm glad you got to rest. Derek had to run Finn to her dance class but she'll be back this afternoon, she's really looking forward to meeting you. I made pancakes for breakfast. Let me get your plate from the oven. Take a seat honey." Dutifully Jordan sat down as Penelope handed him a full plate of pancakes, eggs and bacon.

"Juice or Milk?" she asked.

"Juice please." Penelope grabbed a glass and poured the juice. Not wanting to hover over him she resumed working on her laptop as he ate, keeping a subtle eye on him making sure that he was okay.

"So what grade are you in Jordan?" she asked.

"Grade four Ma'am."

"Honey, you can call me Pen. So what do you like to do? Read? Video games?" she enquired genuinely interested in what he liked.

"I read a lot, and I like some video games, mostly the puzzle ones." He said easing into the conversation.

"Me too, across the hall of the room you're staying at there's the study. There's loads of books in there of all kinds, you're welcome to it. We thought we'd fix up one of the guest rooms for you so you can make it your own."

"Really?" he asked his eyes opening wide.

"Of course, you need your own room. We can paint it whatever colour you want and decorate however you want to."

"Can I bring my things from home?" he asked quietly. Penelope's heart went out to him. She placed a hand over his,

"Of course you can honey. You can bring whatever you want from your home. Whatever doesn't fit, we can find a place for it. Jordan, I know you've had so many changes come at you at once, and I don't want you to think that we don't recognise that, we do. We can only try and make the transition easier for you, so you tell us if there's anything we can do to help you okay?" Jordan nodded.

"Pen, can I go see my Mom?"

"Of course Sweetheart. Derek will be home in about ten minutes, why don't you get dressed and he can take you to see your Mom." Jordan rose from his chair to get ready and paused,

"Will you come with us?" he asked.

"If you want me to I can."

"I want you to."

"Then I'll go.

Derek walked in and wrapped his arms around his wife. Penelope looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey Baby, Finn okay?"

"Yeah, resilient that one."

"That she is. You okay?" Penelope placed a hand on his cheek.

"It's a bit overwhelming, but I'm getting there. Thank you."

"For what?" she asked confused.

"For being you." He said dropping a kiss on her head. He had walked into a part of her conversation with Jordan and her ability to envelope his son into their family as though he has always been a part of it astounded him.

"That reminds me, I have to ask Em to take Finn home with her."

"Baby, why don't you pick up Finn? I don't want her to think she's going to take a back seat because of recent events. She has enough changes ahead of her. Jordan and I can wait for you guys at the hospital and we can do a late lunch somewhere."

"That sounds like a plan. Let me get my bag and we can head off."

Penelope held Jordan's hand as they walked into his Mother's hospital room. Gina lay lifeless on her bed, and after speaking to the Doctor, they were due to remove the life support that evening, and from there it would be a waiting game. Jordan sat on Penelope's lap watching his mother, not saying anything but just staring. His detachment made Derek question his relationship with Gina.

As they sat there a young woman in her thirties entered the room. Jordan jumped to his feet and flew into her arms. Penelope and Derek exchanged a look,

"Hi, I'm Dani. I'm Jordan's nanny. I just heard. I went home to New Zealand for a couple of weeks and just got back today and got the lawyer, William's message an hour ago. I came straight here. I'm sorry buddy." She said rubbing the little boy's back. Jordan's clinginess to the younger woman was not at all lost on either of them. Derek did the quick introductions before turning to Jordan,

"Jordan, why don't we grab something for Dani to eat and drink? She must be hungry." Jordan hesitantly followed Derek out the door looking back at Dani who assured him that she would be there when he returned. Out of respect Penelope and Dani exited the hospital room before they began talking.

"I've been his Nanny since he was a baby. It was supposed to be a summer job, a two year stunt at the most while I studied, but ten years later I'm still his Nanny."

"You must love him a whole lot."

"I do, he's a great kid. I hate that he has to go through this."

"He doesn't seem very close to his mother." Penelope observed gently,

"That's because she was hardly home. The reason why I stayed is because I didn't want to him to be shipped to some random day care and be stuck with baby sitters. Don't get me wrong, she loved him, but her whole life was her work. The more she worked, the guiltier she felt and the guiltier she felt, the more she worked."

"That's a tough position to be in."

"So Derek is his Dad?"

"Yeah, news he only received yesterday."

"Yet he seems very comfortable with you guys already." Dani pointed out noticing that Jordan was sitting on her lap when she walked in.

"You don't understand, Jordan is the shyest kid in the world and he has major trust issues. He doesn't let anyone touch him that he hasn't known for a long period of time." Dani explained,

"Derek, though not exactly shy is as reserved when it comes to strangers. It must be in the blood." Dani found herself very taken with Penelope and grew an immediate respect for her.

"I'm not sure how much the lawyer told you, but Gina's left him in Derek's custody, I want you to know, that despite that, you will always have full access to him. He loves you and we would want you to remain in his life."

"Thank you. That means a lot."

Shortly after Derek and Jordan returned with a sandwich and juice for Dani.

"I have to quickly pick up our daughter from her dance class. Jordan, I'll be right back okay?" Penelope said running her hand through his curls.

"Okay Pen. See you soon." Penelope gave his temple a quick kiss as though it was the most natural thing to do,

"Bye Handsome." She said kissing Derek on the cheek before hurrying to pick up their daughter.

"That's so sad. Mind you it makes me a little mad that if she was going to almost abandon the child she could have given him a chance to get to know his father." Emily muttered quietly voicing out the sentiment Penelope tried so hard not to feel.

"Trust me, my mind's travelled down that road, but what makes me sadder is that she's never going to know how great her own child was, that she never got to experience it." Em draped an arm around her shoulder,

"You my friend are the only person I know that could have someone drop a bombshell on your lap and still be concerned for the bomber."

"MOMMY!!!" Finn and MJ called out in unison as they ran towards their mothers.

"Hi Princess." Penelope greeted catching her daughter in her arms as Emily caught hers.

"Hi Aunt Em,"

"Hi Aunt Pen," both girls leaned over to greet their respective Aunts.

"Hi Honey, did you both have fun today?" Em asked as both little girls nodded enthusiastically rattling off the new moves they learned for their upcoming recital.

Just like her mother Finn was like a moth to a flame when she met Jordan, a mother hen in the making. There was an instant connection between the two of them which was a relief for Derek who was a little worried.

As Finn and Jordan read quietly in the corner Derek pulled his wife to his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist resting his head against her shoulder. Dani couldn't help but be in awe and envy of their connection and undeniable love for each other.

The doctor had turned the life support an hour before and they were just waiting. Jordan had sat at his mother's bedside holding her hand. Francesca Isobel Naima Morgan placed herself next to her brother and took his hand in hers before opening the book she had in her bag to read. She definitely was her mother's daughter.

It wasn't long after that Gina passed, and the moment she did a look of panic crossed Jordan's face. Sensing this Finn had given his hand a tight squeeze. Jordan looked up at his father who pulled him into his arms. Jordan's eyes filled with tears as he buried his face on Derek's chest, all the while not letting go of his little sister's hand.

"I'm so sorry Buddy." Derek murmured holding the boys head to his chest. Derek felt Penelope's arms around them both. Dani stood back allowing them to comfort Jordan who seemed to be very taken with his new family, and she was glad. He finally had the stability she had always hoped for him.


	40. you bailed on me

Penelope gave her daughter and now step son one last hug goodbye before dropping a kiss on Aaron's cheek thanking him for insisting on taking their kids for the weekend to give her and Derek some time together.

It had been about a month since Jordan had joined their family, and after working on a few kinks, he had miraculously slid into their family as though he had always belonged. It had been an adjustment for all of them, and Penelope had to give her daughter credit for her patience and compassion. They were careful to ensure that she didn't feel neglected as a result of the time they had to invest in Jordan, like a trouper she came alongside them and became an integral part of his transition.

Sadly, it left very little time for Penelope and Derek to just be Penelope and Derek, and she was starting to feel the little cracks, therefore she had taken Aaron and Emily up on their offer to take the kids for the weekend. It was Jack's weekend with the Hotchner's so it meant he and Jordan could hang out. As always Jack Hotchner took it upon himself to take Jordan under his wing, and on more than one occasion Penelope admitted to Hotch that she couldn't love Jack anymore if he had been hers. A sentiment she had for MJ, Marcus, Jayden and Rine (Catherine Julie) but there was a special place in her heart for Little Jack Hotchner.

Penelope found Derek in Jordan's room putting the finishing touches on the walls. They had been painting in the little spare time they had in attempt to finish Jordan's space. Penelope leaned against the door frame as she watched him. She wasn't sure what she was expecting when they had the house to themselves, but him holed up in Jordan's room for the rest of the weekend wasn't one of them. The kids could have stayed for that. Penelope let out a sigh making her presence known to Derek who was in deep thought.

"Hey, the kids get off okay?" he asked looking up briefly from pulling the tape gently from the corners of the walls.

"Yeah, they did. What did you want to do for dinner?" she asked somewhat despondently.

"Anything is fine. We can order pizza or just have leftovers." Pen nodded and turned to leave the leave the room disappointed.

"P," he called out to her. Penelope let out a deep breath and put her game face on,

"Everything okay?" he asked. Penelope shrugged,

"Why wouldn't they be?" she answered before leaving him in the room somewhat dumbfounded. Frustrated Penelope grabbed her bag. Derek heard the front door close and the car start. He ran out of the room but did not reach the garage in time.

Derek pulled out his phone to call her but found her phone vibrating on the kitchen table.

"Derek, why are you calling?" Aaron asked, they had just arrived and the Morgan kids flew out of his car and into his house leaving him with their overnight bags.

"Was Pen okay when you were here?" he asked.

"Yeah, she was excited to finally have some grown up time with just you guys. Why?" Hotch asked. Derek's heart dropped knowing he had blown it.

"I screwed up. I was in Jordan's room finishing it off and I was preoccupied, she wanted to know what I wanted to do for dinner and I was stupid enough to say Pizza or leftovers."

"Not your smartest move Morgan."

"I know."

"You do know how tough these last few weeks have been like for her right?" Aaron got back in the car and closed the door so that he could have the privacy to say what he needed to say.

"I mean she adores Jordan, but she's been working hard to make sure that Jordan transitions well, and that Finnie doesn't feel left out, she's been there holding your hand as you work through your issues with Jordan. Have you asked her recently how she is? What's been going on with her? She's rolling out a new software and she's been asked to see it to completion, she's been training rookies, she's got the higher ups on her tail about some of her staff and you know Pen, she'd go the bat for any of her techies. She misses you, but she didn't want to be an extra burden for you. She's fraying at the seems Derek, which is why Emily and I insisted on taking the kids, so you two can just have some time together to reconnect." Derek hung his head. He had been so overwhelmed that he hadn't realised that his wife had been too busy to do lunch with him, and that she had let him get away with not enforcing their non negotiable date night that they've had since before Finn was born which meant they had not have had any time to themselves since Jordan arrived almost five weeks ago.

"Thanks Hotch, I have to go. I need to find my wife and apologise, big time."

"I'll see you in a couple of days."

Half an hour later, he walked into the darkened Bureau building and found his wife's office the only one with the lights on. He wasn't surprised to find her working on her software. All of her six of her screens were on and she as navigated each test with her mouse and keyboard. Her music blared loudly from her earphones he knew that was her way of drowning her thoughts so she could concentrate on anything else but what she refuses to think about.

"What are you doing here?" she asked not looking at him, pulling the earphones off. She had sensed his presence the moment he entered, and knew he had been standing in her doorway for a few minutes without turning around. Derek pushed himself off her doorway and walked towards her.

"I'm sorry P." he said crouching down meet her gaze.

"That's not good enough Derek." She said looking right at him tiredly,

"I'm overwhelmed too. I'm tired too, but our marriage comes first at all times. I knew you were working it all out in your head, but you forgot that we were in this together. The moment you realised that I was okay with the whole Jordan thing you assumed I would just take it all in. Jordan's a great kid and I love him, but don't you think that every time I look at him maybe just maybe it hurts me?" Tears rolled down her cheeks,

"But instead of dealing with this together you bailed on me. What happened to us? What happened to my husband who was always so in tuned with what was going on with me that he knew things before I did. These days I find myself wishing I could talk to my best friend and I can't, because he has no idea! That hurts Derek. The first time we finally get a chance just be together, it doesn't even register with you. Never in our lifetime did I ever imagine we would end up being the married couple who grew apart and led different lives. We agreed to do this together and you broke that promise."

"Oh Baby Girl…" Derek said pulling her into his arms and hugging her tightly. Hurt, Penelope remained unresponsive in his embrace.

"How do I fix this?" he asked, his eyes begging for forgiveness. Her phone ringing interrupted their exchange,

"Hi Princess, is everything okay?" Penelope asked hearing her daughter's voice on the other line. She had forwarded her calls from her cell phone to her office phone when she realised she had left it at home.

"I miss you Mommy." Finn said as though sensing her mother needed to hear that she was loved,

"I miss you too Sweetheart. Are you having fun?"

"Yeah, Uncle Aaron let us build our fort under the dining table so that we could all fit."

"That sounds like fun. Are you and Jordan being good for Uncle Aaron and Aunty Em?"

"Yes Mommy. Jordan and Jack are outside helping Uncle Aaron with the barbecue, hang on Mommy, Jack just walked in. He wants to say hi."

"Okay Baby," Finn handed the phone to Jack,

"Hey Aunt P!"

"My Little Jack Hotchner! How are you Sweetheart?"

"I'm fine Aunt P. I miss you. It feels like I haven't seen you for ages."

"I know, I miss you too my little Prince. Rumour has it you have Friday off. I was talking to your Mom the other day and I know she was going to take you to work with her but what do you say I play hooky and we can do something fun together? I was going to talk to you about it on Sunday. Your Mom and Dad gave me the okay if you're up for it."

"Really? Just you and me? Like old times?" Jack asked excitedly. Penelope laughed.

"Yeah Kid, like old times. Then we can pick up Finnie, MJ, Jayden and Jordan from school and we can go out for ice cream before I return you guys to your parents."

"Can we go to the planetarium?"

"Anything you want kiddo. We can work it out on the day. Honey, I have to go." Penelope said looking at Derek who hadn't moved from where he was crouched down in front of her.

"Sure Aunt P, I'll put Finnie back on. See you Sunday. Love you Aunt P."

"Love you too kid."

"Hey Mommy, we're going to go and eat dinner now."

"Okay Baby, you have fun and we'll see you Sunday. Give Jordan, Aunt Em, Uncle Aaron, Jack, MJ and Marcus a hug from me okay? Mommy and Daddy love you sweet girl."

"I will. I love you too Mommy, bye!"

Derek knew that Pen playing hooky to give Jack some time would mean an extra couple of hours sleep she was willing to sacrifice to finish whatever work that she may have had allocated for that time period. He knew this because for the last few weeks, as she spent more time with Jordan helping him settle into their home, and being as accessible to Finn as always she had been working in her office from home well into the night long after they had all gone to bed. She would climb into bed with him, sleep for a couple of hours and rise at two in the morning to get some work in. For the first time he saw the tired lines on her face, the dark circles under her eyes. She looked exhausted. He cupped her face with both hands and brushed a strand of her curl from her face.

"I'm sorry Baby Girl. Let me make this up to you. Don't give up on me P."

"I don't want you to shower me with affection to erase the last few weeks, I don't need you to make things up to me. I need for us to move on from here, learn from it. I don't want to ever feel like this again."

"We can do that P." he said determinedly. Penelope nodded.

"Fight over."

"What do you say I take my wife out to dinner?" he suggested.

"You look like you're wearing the paint from Jordan's room, and I'm still in my Mother/Daughter dance gear. Its okay, we don't have to do anything tonight. I should really finish this anyway." Derek shook his head,

"If you don't want to go out that's fine, but I'm not leaving you here alone to do work. If you stay, I stay. I'll grab a few files from my desk and come back here. We can order take out, but you and I are not spending the next few hours apart."

"Derek," she protested,

"No P, I'm not going to let you stew in here. You said fight over, so you're stuck with me for the rest of the night, well the rest of our lives, but tonight in particular. You're crazy if you think I would just go home now."

"Fine, whatever. I do have to do work, that wasn't an excuse. Now that I've started I may as well finish."

"I can live with that. I'm going to grab some food for us, and some case files and I will meet you back here in about half an hour depending on how long the food will take."

"Okay okay. I shouldn't be longer than an hour or so."

While Penelope ran a few scans she lay on her couch proofing the manual, highlighter on hand. By the time Derek returned she was fast asleep hugging the manual to her chest. Placing the food and files on her desk he closed and locked the door to her office and lay beside her. Instinctively Penelope made room for him and snuggled as he wrapped his arms around her. Unconsciously she shuffled to face him and buried her face on his chest, mumbling something incoherent. Derek placed his lips on her forehead. His mind raced and battled with the knowledge that he had hurt her so much and it made his stomach clench. He traced her faces his fingers lovingly as she stirred.

"Hey, I guess I was more tired than I thought. Sorry. You hungry?" she said looking up at him,

"I'm okay." He said pulling her closer to him.

"I love you P." Derek's voice broke at his declaration,

"For what it's worth, I never doubted that." She replied.

"I'm sorry I hurt you P."

"I know that too."

"You have to know you're my partner in everything, I'm sorry if it seemed like I dropped the ball there." Penelope nodded and kissed his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder. They remained in each other's arms till her computer made the beeping noise to announce that her scan was finished.

"I should see to that so I can finish soon. Let me do that and we can eat." Derek reluctantly released his wife from his firm grasp. They worked side by side as they ate, talking about anything and everything that came to mind reigniting the depth of their friendship.

The rest of the weekend was spent in each other's company. He had planned every moment till it was time to pick up their children. From a walk on the beach at Dawn Saturday morning, to breakfast by the rock pool, they had spent the morning at the markets, an afternoon rollerblading at the national park, he had planned a candlelight dinner and dancing to end what seemed like a perfect day. Their Sunday was spent in bed, reading and lazing around. Reluctantly late in the afternoon they showered and headed over to the Hotchner's to pick up their kids. Upon opening the door to greet them Aaron could see the difference their time had made. There were no traces of the strain that lingered before, for which he was glad. There was nothing more disconcerting than off key Penelope Garcia Morgan.

_**Just a little angst from me to you… not sure whether to keep going. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. **_


	41. a day in the life of the morgan family

_**Thanks so much for the reviews and encouragement. Here's a fun chapter, a day in the life of the Morgans. **_

"JORDAN!!!"

Finn whined at her brother as she followed him into the house. Penelope watched in amusement as Jordan turned to his little sister and tousled her hair affectionately, at fifteen, despite their five year difference Jordan doted on his little sister. It had been five years since he had moved into the Morgan household and Penelope and Derek had enjoyed watching him thrive in their home. Finn worshipped the ground he walked on and in turn he spoiled her endlessly with his time, patience and devotion.

"Hey Mom." He said dropping a kiss to Penelope's cheek, Finn at his heels waiting to give her mother a hug hello. A few months after Jordan had moved in he had asked to call her Mom, and they hadn't looked back since.

"What now?" she asked him as she hugged her daughter hello. Penelope counted her blessings for the kind of kids that they were.

"I asked Sam to go to the movies with me this weekend, and my beloved little munchkin would like to come, and I said I would think about it." He said teasingly poking his sister. In truth, he didn't mind bringing her, but he also liked torturing her.

"Oh honey, you don't need to. I can offer you an out." Pen said covering her daughter's ears. It wasn't the first time Finn had invited herself to her brother's plans. In truth the two enjoyed each other's company immensely but Pen recognised that Jordan was getting older.

"It's okay Mom, I don't mind. Sam and I are just friends, and having the munchkin is a good test, the kid's got good instincts." He replied.

"But thank you for the offer, I will probably need to take you up on that one day." Jordan gave her cheek another kiss before grabbing an apple and headed to his room. Finn was about to run after her brother but Penelope caught her daughter in an embrace,

"What do you say we bake some Cookies?" Finn looked up at her mother and grinned,

"Rocky Road?" she suggested with a huge grin,

"What you're going to bribe your brother with his favourite cookie to take you to the movies?"

"Mommy, you know bribery is just formalities, we both know he's going to take me." Finn said confidently but not obnoxiously.

"Besides, I only ever make him take me to the first date, if she passes my standards I usually leave him alone." It was no secret that the Morgan kids were protective of each other, and Finn was fiercely loyal to her brother and vice versa.

"Well I can't argue with that can I?" Penelope said cupping her daughter's cheek before dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"Go wash your hands."

Penelope shook her head in amusement as she pulled out the ingredients from the cupboard. She hit the button on the radio and put aside the casserole she had made earlier for dinner. Having the Hotchner, Morgan and Reid homes within walking distance of each other, it wasn't at all surprising for their respective children to come in and out of each other's homes. With Jack and Jordan close at age they gravitated towards each other. Finn, MJ and Jayden had remained the unshakeable trio since birth, while Rine and Marcus, the youngest of their brood tended to stick together too.

"Hey Aunt P," Jack greeted as he entered the side door.

"Hey Jackers, I didn't think you were at your Dad's this weekend." She said returning his hug.

"My you're tall."

"Aunt P, you always say that. I'm not at Dad's this weekend, but that's the joy of having one's licence. Mom and Roger has some random dance recital thing of Dana's to go to in New York, they asked me to go and I said I'd rather hang here if that's okay? I was going to go home to Dad's tomorrow and hang with the kids."

"You know you never have to ask Sweetness. As long as your parents know and don't mind."

"Hey Ari." Finn greeted as she came down the stairs

"Hey Izzie," he replied giving her a hug hello.

They weren't quite sure when or how, but Jack and Finn had taken to referring to each other by their middle names very early on. Jack's middle name being Aaron, and Finn's being Isobel, their nicknames for each other originated from there. Before Jordan, Jack had been her big brother and their connection had not only remained but strengthened.

"I called Mags on the way here, she said she's staying over so I was going to pick her up. Thought you might want to come and afterwards Jordan and I can play basketball."

"Mom can we bake the cookies when MJ gets here?" Finn asked hopeful.

"Sure Baby, we can do it before dinner. Is Jayden staying the night too?"

"I think so, he wasn't at school today. Uncle Spence took him to some Science Fiction convention. If he is sleeping over Uncle Spence will more than likely just drop him off."

"Hey Em, I have two or yours tonight."

"I heard."

"Jack's just picked up Finn so they can pick up MJ."

"Well last week when MJ and Jack picked up Finn they were gone awhile, and I would suspect that an ice cream run was involved, so be warned, that Jack Hotchner is an enabler."

"Well Finn is accompanying her brother at another first date tomorrow and you know for a fact that MJ will be coming too."

"I'm just glad they're all so tight."

"That's for sure, our main concern is which one of us has the extra ones for the weekend. Speaking of which I suspect that Marc is staying at the Reid's,"

"Yeah Jayje just picked him up. Apparently Uncle Spencer is making the basement a planetarium."

"That sounds like fun. Did you maybe want to grab a coffee after the brood's been fed? I'm sure Spence can handle Rine and Marc on his own. Derek can keep an eye out for the three monsters. Jack and Jordan will be playing basketball in the backyard, so we could probably pull it off."

"Sounds like a plan. Call Jayje and I'll run it past Hotch."

"If it's just the two of you there and you don't want to cook, feel free to come here. I've made loads of Casserole."

"Cool, call you later."

"Jayje, you think Spence can handle the twosome so we can sneak out and do a Girl's Night after dinner. Coffee, maybe a movie?"

"Pen that sounds great, I could so use the girl catch up. Spence should be okay."

"Great, let's aim for 7:30. I'll feed the brood at 6."

"Sounds good. Come and pick me up."

"Will do. See you hon."

When Derek walked in from work he wasn't surprised to find the extra three heads that looked up from the table where they were all gathered. Finn and MJ jumped to their feet to throw their arms around his waist.

"Hey Princess', I see that you've been baking with Mommy P." he observed as they had chocolate on their cheeks.

"Hey Dad,"

"Hey Uncle Derek." Jayden and Jack greeted.

"Boys, good to see you."

Derek made his way to his wife and stood behind her as she rolled out the cookie dough wrapping his arms around her waist kissing her hello.

"Hey Baby, dinner won't be too much longer. I thought we'd eat at six and if you didn't mind Em, Jayje and I thought we might grab a coffee which leaves you with the Terrible Three."

"Fine with me. You guys have fun. What's Aaron doing?"

"You can ask him, they're coming for dinner too."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but we only have two kids right?" he whispered teasingly in her ear. Penelope giggled swatting him gently on the arm.

"Shhh…"


	42. not ready to let you go

"Come on Kid, don't make this any harder than it is." Jordan said sitting down beside Finn on the porch steps of their house. He was packed up and ready to go to Harvard. He opted to stay home the whole summer to hang out with his family, in large part help ease Finn into his moving out of the house to go to college.

"I'll call you every day, and you can call me. We can email, text, Facebook, Twitter. I'll always only be a call or message away Munchkin. If you need me, I'll jump in my car and drive back, any time of day. I promise. I won't be that far away and I'll come home on holidays." Finn brought her knees up to her chin and stared at her shoes.

"I can't leave with you mad at me Finn." Finn turned her head to look at her brother her head resting on her knees.

"I'll miss you." She said in a barely audible whisper. Jordan wrapped his arms around his thirteen year old sister and drew her close.

"I'm going to miss you too Squirt."

Penelope wiped the tears from her face as Derek wrapped his arms around her middle. They had been watching their children from the window.

"It's too soon. It feels like we only brought him home yesterday."

"I know Baby, but he'll be back for the holidays or whenever he misses home. Boston's not that far."

Jordan walked in to find Penelope in Derek's arms.

"Not you too." He said with a small smile. Derek grinned at his son.

"Why don't I take the little one and you talk to your Mother." Jordan who was a good feet and a half taller than Penelope easily enveloped her in his arms.

"Mom, I'm not moving to Siberia, and I'll be home for the holidays or when I just want to see my Mommy, which may be more often than I want to admit, even to myself." He confessed. It would be the first time they would be separated for a long period of time. For the last eight years he hadn't spent more than one or two nights without his family.

"It just seems like it's too soon. I love you, you know that right?" she said looking up at him cupping both of his cheeks with her hands,

"I do Mom, the moment I walked into this house, I knew that and not a day that has passed in the last eight years did I ever doubt that. You, Finn, Dad, the Aunts, the Uncles and pseudo cousins loved me more than I ever thought I deserved. I lacked for nothing, and that's because of you. I am the man that I am today because you were the mother I needed you to be, someone who loved me so unconditionally despite genetics. I need you to know that Mom, and despite where I'm going and for how long, I will carry that with me every day that I breathe." Penelope's eyes filled with tears again as she hugged him one more time.

"It's been an honour to be your Mom Kid." Penelope murmured.

There was a farewell Barbecue in his honour at the Hotchner's that even Jack stayed around for. That year was to be his second year at Dartmouth and his absence was the first one they all had to endure.

The Morgan's drove up to Boston for the weekend to help Jordan settle in. On the drive there Finn rode with Jordan as their parents followed in their family SUV. Hand in hand with tears in their eyes Penelope and Morgan watched Brother and Sister hug tightly, Finn crying openly as Jordan tried to keep it together. Derek drew his son into a hug, tears escaping his own eyes.

"I love you Kid. Call if you need anything, I mean it. Anything."

"I will Pop, I love you too."

"Call when you get home okay?" he said to Penelope as he hugged her goodbye. Penelope nodded and tightened her grip around his waist.

"I love you Mom."

"I love you too honey. More than you'll ever know."

Just as they began to walk back to the car Finn stopped. Derek and Penelope watched as Finn ran back to her brother and flung her arms around his neck as he crouched down to catch her in his arms. Jordan hugged her tightly.

"You take care of the rents okay. I love you Finn, more than the whole wide world and back again."

"I love you too Jordy, more than the whole wide world and back again."

_**Just a bit of sap before I sign off for the day… this night shift is killing me! Hope you've enjoyed today's updates! =)**_


	43. mutual admiration society

"Hey Mom,"

"Hey Honey, how are you? How's the day in the life of a College Freshman?"

"Hectic, I have so much studying to do that it's seriously doing my head in."

"Hang in there, you'll develop your own groove soon enough."

He had been in college for almost a full year, and he was seemingly enjoying it. He still came home one weekend per month, which was a promise he made to Finn, and every holiday. There were times when he went home for the weekend, just for the heck of it.

"I spoke to Aunt Em, and she said it was okay for me to stay at theirs on Friday night."

"Yep, your sister is also spending the night there. I would say more for you than MJ for that particular weekend."

"I'm flattered. I am picking up the Munchkin from school Friday afternoon for some Brother/Sister time. I told Aunt Em that we won't be home for dinner, and I may take the kid out to see a movie or something."

"You spoil her, you know that right?" Penelope chuckled stating the obvious, earning a hearty laugh from him,

"She's my only kid sister, what can I say I adore her."

"Well, she certainly worships the ground in which you walk." She retorted.

"Well we Morgan's are a mutual admiration society. Come on Mom, you know you're the president of my fan club and Finn only comes as a close second." He teased.

"That is true." She admitted laughing,

"Does Dad have any idea that we're throwing him a huge fiftieth?"

"Honey, I'm still standing so that should answer your question." Jordan laughed knowing how much his father hated being the centre of attention.

"Don't worry Mom, I got your back on Saturday."

"Thank you honey. I appreciate that."


	44. our time together

_**A little fluff… thought you guys deserved it if you're following the angst of my other story!**_

"So Handsome how would you feel about kicking in your fiftieth birthday with your wife tonight? Your daughter has yet again abandoned the Morgan ship to be one of the Hotchner's tonight."  
"Are we not feeding that child enough? Is that what it is?" Derek joked  
"MJ apparently has a thirteen year old girl crisis that warranted her best friend to sleep over, and at thirteen best friend trumps Daddy."  
"I get a date with my wife, how can I complain?"  
"Good answer Babycakes. I've made reservations for us at the Malaya."  
"Fancy!"  
"Nothing to good for my hubby on his fiftieth."  
"Must you keep emphasizing the age?" he muttered with a frown. He had been harassed enough by Jordan and Finn about his upcoming milestone, not to mention by Em and Reid.  
"Oh honey, are we feeling a little fragile about turning half a century?" Penelope teased grinning.  
"Fine, you remember this ungracious moment when it's your turn in a couple of years."  
"Baby, I can so feel your pout all the way from here. I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you, I promise."  
"I should hope so. What time's reservation? I have a couple of things to tie up and I should be home before six."  
"Reservation is at 7:30 so that gives you plenty of time to get ready. I've laid out your clothes for you on the bed."  
"What you're not going to be home?"  
"Nope, I shall be waiting for you at our hotel room at the Avenue at 7:15pm. Let's just say I want to keep the mystery going till you come to our hotel room door. Getting ready in front of you kind of kills that mystery."  
"My my baby, you are going all out."  
"I happen to think you're worth it," She replied affectionately.  
"That's good to know, I'll see you soon. I love you Baby Girl."  
"Love you too Handsome."

Penelope went downstairs to the function room downstairs to check on the final details for the party the following day. Penelope's first thought was to have the party at home, but the thought of preparing and clean up was something that she didn't want to endure. She wanted to be able to spend the evening celebrating with her husband stress free. When everything seemed in order she took a quick swim in the pool downstairs before getting ready for the evening. She was literally just slipping her shoes on when a knock came to her door. She looked through the peep hole and grinned at the sight of her husband,

"My you are Handsome," she greeted opening the door.  
"And you are beautiful as always my love. Beautiful enough for me to want to just stay here all night," he said with a grin.  
"Oh no you don't Mister, I worked really hard to get this beautiful only to have you consume me in here as your dinner." Penelope protested jumping back from his well intended grasp.  
"Your beauty is natural, no work necessary. I keep telling you that. Besides, it's my birthday, so I should get what I want and all I want is you." There was a predatory glint in his eyes as he closed the distance between them, pulling his wife towards him and kissing her deeply. Penelope gasped as his hands travelled all over her body, his mouth finding that soft spot behind her ears  
"No fair." She mumbled breathlessly as he picked her up and gently placed her on the bed before continuing to devour his wife, inch by inch.

Hours later, they were both spent. Penelope giggled as she heard Derek's stomach grumble angrily.  
"That's your fault, I was willing to feed you first before having my way with you but you just couldn't wait."  
"Well you put that dress on and it's fair game baby. You know what that dress does to me,"  
"Hmm, it is the dress we conceived our little Princess in." Much to Penelope's surprise it still fit like a glove, despite the rarity of occurrence in which she wore it.  
"Room Service?" he suggested. Penelope shrugged her shoulders,  
"We could have McDonalds right now and I wouldn't care." she replied as she snuggled deeper into his embrace. Derek chuckled and reached for the Menu. After much deliberation they settled on what to order.

When the food came Derek had gotten up while Penelope stayed in bed. As he pushed the trolley with their dinner on it he noticed the clothes that she had hung up in closet.

"Baby, how long are we staying here?" Penelope lifted her head from the pillow and smiled,  
"Till Sunday. Let's just say you're predictable, so I made reservations for downstairs for tomorrow, and tomorrow is non negotiable because the Hotchner's are dropping Finn off at lunch time so she can have your usually Daddy and Finn time, and she's joining us for dinner."

Usually on their birthdays there was an allocated time for each of their child to just spend time with them, doing whatever they wanted. A walk, rollerblading, mini golf, etc. Mommy and Daddy usually celebrated the night before or after their birthday alone.

"Aww, I'm glad. What's on Finn's agenda tomorrow?" he asked curiously.  
"I think I see dancing in your future, and I don't mean the waltz." Penelope answered with a smirk as Derek groaned, knowing his daughter they were going to end up at some Daddy and Me Hip Hop class.  
"I'm a little sad that I won't have that time with Jordan this year," he admitted.  
"Don't worry Baby, I'm sure you can squeeze it in on his next visit. I know how badly he wanted to be here for your birthday. He'll call tomorrow. You'll be able to talk to him then."  
"So you really put that dress on today knowing you wouldn't get as far as this side of the door?" he asked mischievously  
"What can I say my Love, you have gotten predictable."


	45. happy birthday baby

"Baby you better be dying because you're waking me up and the sun hasn't even come out yet." Penelope muttered with a groan as Derek woke her early the next morning,  
"Are you up for a walk down the beach to watch the sunrise?" he whispered. Penelope opened one eye and smiled at him.  
"Happy Birthday Baby," she said bringing her lips to his as she got up to throw some clothes on. Derek handed over her jeans and his hooded jumper. Penelope went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. When she emerged from the bathroom she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him close,  
"I love you."  
"I love you too Baby Girl."

With the beach located behind the hotel, it was a fairly short walk. Hand in hand they sat down by dunes. Penelope sat between his legs as his arms engulfed her as she leaned against him.  
"Did you ever imagine that this is where we'd be? After what almost 15 years of being together, being friends for longer?" Penelope marvelled at their life together, sure it wasn't all sunshine and roses, but they had been pretty blessed. With their family, friends, and each other.  
"No, because life with you Baby Girl goes beyond measure. It is more than I could ever have hoped for. It has exceeded all expectations. I feel incredibly lucky to have you Princess."  
"And I you my love. Happy Birthday." She said looking up from her head was resting against him, as Derek brought his lips to hers.

After their sunrise they had breakfast at the restaurant downstairs before heading back to their room to shower. When Finn knocked on the door at noon, she launched herself into her father's arms.

"DADDY! Happy Birthday!" Almost losing his footing Derek regained his balance and hugged his daughter back fiercely lifting her off the ground. Emily and Pen exchanged a look.  
"So Munchkin, what's on the agenda for today?"  
"There's a dance class at the downstairs gym, Mommy and I checked." Derek threw Penelope a glance as she stifled a giggle,  
"And what kind of dancing are we doing Princess?" he asked though he could almost guess as he cringed inwardly.  
"Well Daddy, seeing as it's your birthday I thought I would give you a choice." Finn said graciously with a twinkle in her eye that did not at all bring her father comfort,

"Hip hop or Line Dancing." Emily and Penelope looked away unable to hide their amusement any longer.  
"Huh, you wouldn't rather learn to surf together?" he suggested desperately,  
"No Daddy,"  
"Okay, well let Daddy get changed. What time is this class?"

"It starts in 15 minutes so hurry Daddy." Derek looked from his daughter to his wife to Em and shook his head. Finn walked over to her mother and gave her a hug,

"Hey honey, did you have fun yesterday?"  
"Yeah, we had loads of fun."  
"I'm glad Baby. Hey Em, you got time for a coffee?" Em nodded she had left the brood in Hotch's capable hands. Jack and Jordan were in charge of picking up Derek's mother, sisters and families from the airport, and getting them settled in at the Morgan household and keeping them entertained till the party that evening. Derek emerged from the bathroom shortly after wearing his sweats. He dropped a kiss on his wife's cheek muttering incoherently as Finn pulled him out the door.  
"You know he's going to hold you responsible for that right?" Emily pointed out amused,  
"And that look on his face when she said Line Dancing would make whatever punishment I have coming my way worth it."  
"I just spoke to Jack, Grandma Fran and the rest of the Morgan brood successfully retrieved from the airport, they're on their way to your place as we speak. Jordan wanted to reassure you that he and Jack went there early this morning to make sure everything was done. Beds and whatever else.,"  
"I do love those boys." Penelope stated unnecessarily as Emily rolled her eyes laughing.  
"Let's go check on the decorations and get that coffee." Emily said looping an arm through her friends as they headed out the door.

Despite the protests, Derek had a blast with Finn as always. They laughed and teased each other as they both fell out of step at one time or another. By the end of their class they had both picked up the routine and mastered it flawlessly. They were still laughing when they found Pen and Emily on their room veranda enjoying a huge mug of hot chocolate.

"Looks like Daddy had fun." Em said in a teasing voice as she rose from her chair.  
"Don't you start," Derek said warningly with a teasing glint in his eye.  
"I would never. Anyways, I better go. Happy Birthday Partner," Emily said leaning over to give him a hug, after so many years of no longer being partners, they still referred to each other as partners, it was their thing. Emily dropped a kiss on Penelope's head and gave Finn a hug goodbye.  
"Later Kiddo,"

"Thanks for having me again last night Aunt Em, love you."  
"It's a pleasure kiddo. Love you too."

"Wow ladies, you both look incredible." Derek complimented as he watched Mother and Daughter emerge from the bathroom. Derek walked over to his wife and dropped a kiss to her temple.  
"Take note Agent Morgan, I chose a completely different dress to avoid last night's fiasco." Derek grinned,  
"Is that what we're calling it?" He said whispering in her ear taking the opportunity while his daughter was digging through her overnight bag to nip his wife's earlobe.  
"Derek Morgan!" she admonished playfully pushing him away.  
"No fair, you can't wear things like that and expect me to behave."  
"Ugh Baby, with your daughter in the room I do." She hissed. Derek pouted as he followed them out the door.  
"I'll make it up to you later, I promise." She whispered when Finn skipped ahead to press the button for the elevator. Derek grinned,  
"You do that Baby Girl!"

"SURPRISE!!!" he heard them yell as they entered the small function room fully decorated, with a huge sign that said 'HAPPY 50th BIRTHDAY DEREK', he turned to his wife in disbelief upon registering that everyone he cared about was gathered in the room to celebrate his birthday. His grin only widened when a hand clasped him on the shoulder and found his son standing before him.  
"Hey Pops, Happy Birthday."  
"You're here!"  
"Of course I am, where else did you think I would be on my old man's fiftieth. Besides who do you think kept the little brat entertained while you and Mom had your little getaway?" Derek pulled his son into a hug and held him tightly.  
"I do love you kid,"  
"Back at you Pops," Derek gathered his daughter in his arms as he kissed his wife on the cheek.  
"Thank you!" he said softly. Penelope nodded as she stood back and let him be surrounded by his well wishers. Finn walked around holding her father's hand as he went from person to person. Jordan fell back to stand by Penelope and draped an arm around her shoulders pulling her into a hug,  
"You did good Mom," he stated planting a kiss on top of her head. Penelope wrapped her arms around his waist as he rested his chin on her head.  
"I'm glad you're here kid, it means a lot to your Dad that you're here. It's no dentist appointment for me either." She added. Jordan laughed and gave his Mother another squeeze before releasing her from his embrace only to keep an arm around her shoulder protectively. He was a Morgan after all.  
"A little birdie told me you're seeing a girl." Penelope teased, Jordan rolled his eyes.  
"That little birdie needs to know which secrets to hold and which ones to blab."  
"She's protective, and feeling a little left out, she's not around to screen your dates anymore. I think she may be hoping I demand for you to bring her home so she can size her up."  
"Are you?" he asked raising an eyebrow amused,  
"Ha! No, you know I trust your judgement, and besides I wait to play the mother card for big things."  
"She really that worried?"  
"I think it's more she misses you, and she does worry that she's no longer a part of your every day life."  
"I call her every day, I still tell her everything."  
"Everything?" Penelope enquired suspiciously,  
"Okay maybe not everything, but she's thirteen. There's things I can't tell her."  
"I think she knows that you're holding things back, she just doesn't understand why. Do you want me to talk to her?" she offered,

"No, we have an ice cream date before I head back to school. I'll talk to her."  
"You're a good big brother Jordan Derek Morgan,"  
"Thanks Mom, you're no chopped liver either." He praised kissing her on the temple.  
"So, this girl, is it serious?" Jordan groaned,  
"You know if it was I would have put her through the Finn test, you know that never fails. You have nothing to worry about Mom, my head's in the right place."  
"I know. As I said, I trust your judgement, but as your mother, it's within my rights to worry about you."  
"And I appreciate that more than you know."

By the time Derek made it back to Pen and Jordan had progressed to something other than Jordan's love life.  
"You wifey!" Derek said pointing to his wife who smiled innocently,  
"You don't really think that's going to work do you? Like I'm supposed to believe you had nothing to do with this?"  
"I have no idea what you're talking about. I have an alibi."  
"Oh yeah, who?" Penelope looked up at Jordan who chuckled.  
"Me, I'm her alibi." Jordan projected somewhat convincingly, though they both knew that Derek would never buy it.  
"Yeah right, like I'd believe either of you." Derek pulled his wife into his arms and hugged her tightly.  
"Thank you Baby."  
"You're welcome my love, happy birthday."


	46. doubting your love

_**Thanks so much for your reviews!**_

"NO, I don't want to talk to you." Finn said angrily as she passed the phone on to her mother.  
"Hello," Penelope said worriedly as she watched her sixteen year old daughter storm up the stairs to her room slamming the door behind her.  
"Hey Mom,"  
"I take it you told her you won't be home for her sixteenth birthday party." She guessed knowing he had been trying to build the courage to tell his little sister that he couldn't be at the party that she had been planning for months and that she had been so excited about since her Mom and Dad had offered to throw her the shindig.  
"Yeah, as you can tell it went down well."  
"She's just disappointed, she'll be okay."  
"You know as well as I do that she'll never forgive me for this, but thank you for trying." Truth was Penelope was at a loss as to why he would miss his little sister's birthday. The reason to her was just not good enough, but she thought maybe she was being biased.  
"I'll talk to her okay."  
"Thanks Mom,"

Derek paced in his bedroom as Penelope recounted the latest drama in the Morgan household. She tried to calm him down and wondered if it only fuelled his already thinning patience over the situation,

"Does he not see that she did this on purpose? She knows that Finn would never invite her to her sixteenth birthday party, it's the only time she'd get her brother alone since they'd been together and she knows Finn doesn't like her. Of course she'd plan a romantic getaway for their anniversary on that very weekend. Come on Pen, he's a smart kid. How does he not see this?"

"He's torn, he cares about this girl. This is the first girl he's fallen in love with, and yes she's not the ideal we had imagined for him, but you can't help you fall in love with, and whether this is permanent or not, he's stuck between a rock and a hard place."  
"So what we're supposed to just let him jeopardize his relationship with his sister and not call him on this?" he asked in bewilderment.  
"Derek,"  
"No Pen, family comes first. We taught him that, don't defend what he's doing. You know he's wrong. " Penelope sighed knowing he wasn't listening to her. Tiredly she rose from the bed,  
"I get that you're angry, and I understand why I do, but I'm not condoning what he's doing, I just refuse to take away the last person who's willing to speak to him in this household. He is more than aware that we're disappointed, he already feels guilty. He's just as upset as the rest of us. Now we can sit here and say he has the power to do something about it, but don't you remember being young in love, and how that at that age it is so consuming that you forget all else, he's young. He knows the consequences of his actions. You can only allow him to make his own mistakes, it's not my job to crucify him for his mistakes and it's not yours Derek. I'm not taking sides. You're just not hearing me."

Derek watched as his wife walked out of their room closing the door behind her leaving him to stew in his anger. Penelope went to check in on their daughter. She had fallen asleep not long after Pen spoke with her when she got off the phone from speaking to Jordan. She made her way to basement which was set up as her office at home, housing multiple flat screens, numerous hard drives, looking much like her bunker many years before. Penelope put her headphones and blaring the music loud, trying her best to keep her focus on the project on hand. Derek was in no mood to talk rationally and she certainly wasn't in the mood to be his verbal sparring opponent. When Penelope didn't return after an hour he went in search of her and was not surprised to find her in the basement. When he turned the knob and found it locked he knocked, but judging from the soft buzzing he could hear, he guessed she had her headphones on loud, as she did when she's mad. Derek ran up the stairs to grab his keys. He found his wife curled up on her chair fast asleep with a blanket wrapped around her. He removed her headphones gently and caressed her cheek as she remained unmoving. Derek not wanting to wake her gathered her in his arms and lifted her off her chair to carry her up the stairs. Penelope awoke and stood to her feet.

"I can walk myself up the stairs." Derek's eyes dropped to his feet  
"I'm sorry P, I was just mad. I didn't mean to aim at you."  
"You've been doing that a lot lately Derek," she said softly.  
"It's like you're mad at me about something but you're not telling me what for, and I seem to set you off about the littlest things, like you're just ready to pounce all the time and I'm getting tired of it. You're screaming about holding Jordan accountable for not putting his family first, well I'm holding you accountable to your actions. What the heck is going on with you, because you have been biting my head off for weeks, long before this whole thing between Finn and Jordan erupted?"  
"Work's just got me tired,"  
"You've been more tired than this and you have never treated me the way you have been these last few weeks." She pressed.  
"It's nothing P, really."  
"It's not nothing Derek. What is it? Have we just reached a point in our marriage that you just don't love me anymore? That you're not attracted to me anymore? What? Because you haven't so much as hugged me in a few weeks, and every time I touch you, you freeze. Is there someone else? Do you want out of this?" Derek's head jerked up to meet her gaze,  
"Baby no!" he said desperately.  
"Then start talking Derek."  
"I, I can't. I'm sorry P, it's not what you think. I just have a few things going on that I need to settle, that's all."  
"What happened to we're in this together?"  
"I just can't P. Please, I love you." He begged,  
"Funny, in all the time we've been friends, long before we were together, till recently, regardless how bad the argument has been, I have never doubted that, but standing here before you, I realise I do." Penelope said sadly with a shake of her head. Derek pulled her into his arms,  
"I'm sorry P." Penelope stiffened in his embrace and removed herself from his grasp.  
"That means very little to me Derek when you can't bring yourself to tell me what's going on with you. We agreed to be partners long before we exchanged vows and you've gone back on that."

Penelope awoke in the middle of the night to find Derek asleep on the couch in their room. She pulled a blanket from the cupboard and covered him with it before going back to bed. She rose early the next morning for her morning jog with Finn.

"Mom, are you and Dad okay?" she asked worriedly  
"Truth?" Pen replied, as her daughter nodded  
"I don't know Baby. We're going through something at the moment, and I don't exactly know what it is, but your Dad and I, we love each other, we've been friends for over twenty years, we'll get to the bottom of it." Finn bit her lower lip worriedly,

"Is it because I'm fighting with Jordan, because if it is, I'll fix it," Pen smiled and pulled her daughter into a hug,  
"No baby, it has nothing to do with that. I understand why you're angry with Jordan, and so does Jordan, which is why it makes it so hard for him. For as long as he's been around his whole world has revolved around you and he loves you so much that it hurts him just as much as it hurts you not to be there for you when you need him,"  
"Then why doesn't he just tell her no, that he has to be there for me."  
"Because baby, he has to prioritize her too."  
"But she did it on purpose so that he would have to choose. How is that love?" Finn protested,  
"Aren't you asking him to choose too?" Pen said gently,  
"He's my brother,"  
"You were never going to invite Tina to your birthday, despite the fact that she's your brother's girlfriend, and she knew that he would never ask you to invite someone you didn't want to invite, so she took the option she knew would win her case. I don't condone what she did was right, but maybe she was just desperate to hold on to him. Maybe she was scared that you would convince him that she wasn't good enough for him in her absence. She knows how much weight you carry in your brother's life. Letting him go without her was risking losing him." Finn hung her head, she knew that was the reason why she didn't want Tina there, that and she missed spending time with her brother who hardly ever visited anymore and when he did Tina was clinging all over him which irritated her to no end.  
"Maybe she didn't come from a family like ours who care about each other the way we do, maybe she grew up alone in an unhappy household. Maybe she wasn't loved. There are reasons as to why people are like what they are. I would hate to think I raised a beautiful daughter who can't see past someone's bad attitude. You're very lucky Finn, you grew up in a household that had so much love to give, surrounded by extended aunts and uncles who doted on you as their own, cousins who were like siblings who looked out for you, and a brother who worshipped you, it's made you the amazing person that I am proud to call my daughter, but you need to know that not everyone is that lucky. You, MJ, Jack, Jayden, Rine and Marcus may not have come from a perfect setting, but you always knew that you were loved. When people grow up not feeling like they were loved they seek it elsewhere and when they find it, they fight to keep it. Your brother knows how that feels." Finn raised her gaze in surprise at her mother's last words.  
"Before your brother came to live with us, he lived with his Mom. Who loved him, but she had to work hard, so she was hardly home. Your brother was raised by Dani from birth till when he came to live with us,"  
"Dani, I thought she was just his babysitter."  
"She was more than that, before we came along she was the only person he believed cared enough about him to spend time with him." Finn remained thoughtful for a moment,  
"Hey Mom, I know it's a lot to ask, but do you think we can maybe take a road trip to see Jordan? I want to apologise, to both him and to Tina, and if it means that much to them to go away that weekend, maybe we can move my party? I mean we haven't done the final touches to invitations just yet anyway, do you think the hotel will let us change the dates?"  
"I'm sure we can work something out. Why don't you pack a bag when we get home and we can spend a couple of days in Boston, we can go out to dinner with your brother, do some shopping, maybe we can even invite Tina for coffee without your brother."  
"That sounds good Mom."


	47. i'm so sorry

When they got back to the house Finn headed for the kitchen while Penelope went to take a long hot shower. She was packing an overnight bag when Derek came in and stood by the door.

"So when we're you going to tell me you were going?" As soon as he saw her eyes as she looked up he knew that he had said the wrong words, he closed the door behind him and moved towards her.  
"I didn't know I needed your permission to take a drive to visit our son, my apologies I must have missed the memo, after all we share everything right?" she replied coldly.  
"P, I just meant that is leaving while we're in the middle of this…"  
"What not right? Last I heard you had nothing else to say therefore conversation was over. Maybe time apart is what we need so I don't have to watch what I do or say in fear that you're going to bite my head off. Maybe being apart means we can reassess exactly what it is we want, whether we still want the same things."  
"P, No."  
"What Derek? I don't know what I'm supposed to say here, you've backed me into a corner, and you have nothing to say, you're not giving me much to work with. So I'm going to take these couple of days to hang out with our kids, maybe salvage their relationship seeing as I can't seem to do that with my own. I just need a time out. I'm tired of feeling like I am constantly in battle with you. I'm just tired. Obviously you have things you need to sort through, so consider this my giving you the opportunity to do it. I'll see you in a couple of days. I'll have Finn check in throughout the day." Penelope took her bags and headed out the door.

"Finn honey, let's motor!" she called out as she threw her overnight bag in the boot. Finn excitedly ran out of her room nearly colliding with her father. She was looking forward to spending time with her Mom and she just knew they were going to have a blast  
"Sorry Daddy. We'll see you in a couple of days. Love you." Finn said throwing her arms around her Dad.  
"I love you too Sweetheart. You look after your Mom okay."  
"I will, I promise. Will you be okay?" she asked worriedly.  
"Of course Princess, don't you worry about me. I'll be here when you get back."

Jordan grinned as he saw two familiar figures sitting on his porch step. After his conversation with Finn the night before the last thing he expected to see was them the following morning. Tina shifted uncomfortably beside him as Finn jumped to her feet and threw her arms around her brother who almost lost his balance upon her impact. Penelope gave Tina a soft encouraging smile.

"I'm sorry I was a brat. I would rather move my party than not have you there." Finn murmured into her brother's chest  
"Are you sure Munchkin?" Finn nodded as she looked up at her brother  
"You're more important that some dumb party. I'd cancel the party rather than not have you there. Listen, Tina, I owe you an apology." Finn said looking at Tina,  
"I don't think I gave you much of a chance when we first met. I resented you for the fact that I hardly ever saw my brother, but that wasn't your fault. I've gotten very spoilt in never having to compete for his attention. I never thought for a moment that as he grew older and his life changed that it would mean things would be different. You were the first thing that was different and I blamed you for all the changes that occurred after. I'm really sorry. If you could give me a second chance to try and get to know you, maybe you'd consider coming to my Sixteenth birthday party, whenever we decide to have it." Jordan looked at his Mother who was merely beaming with pride. Tina's somewhat guarded exterior relaxed,  
"I'd like that." She replied.

The four of them went to lunch at one of Jordan's favourite hang outs. As Penelope and Jordan went to order leaving Tina and Finn to get re-acquainted at their table Jordan wrapped an arm around his mother and kissed her on the cheek.

"What was that for?"  
"I somehow don't think Finn got here on her own." He observed meaning it physically and metaphorically.  
"I got your back kid, always. Besides, she needed to realise that change is inevitable, and that nothing is permanent."  
"Mom, are you okay?" he asked worriedly sensing that all was not well.  
"Yeah Kid, I'm just tired. It was a long drive that's all."  
"You sure?" he prodded  
"Yes honey. Now what's good in this place?"

Jordan insisted on his Mom resting at the hotel while he and Tina take Finn for the afternoon. Tina had a class later that afternoon leaving brother and sister to hang out alone for a couple of hours.

"What's going on at home Finnie?" Jordan asked  
"You noticed huh?"  
"Hard not to, Mom's been a little off centre somehow."  
"I think they're fighting. I asked Mom about it this morning and she said that they're working through something. Dad's been really tense lately. I mean he hides it as Dad does, but when he doesn't realise I'm around it's like the whole weight of the world sat on his shoulders. They're really starting to worry me Jordy." Jordan draped an arm around her shoulders,  
"Don't' worry, I'll try to talk to them, if all else fails there's…"  
"Uncle Aaron," they said unison.

Penelope was glad to have the afternoon to herself. She knew she was beginning to crack if Jordan could see right through her. Jordan had asked Tina to stay with Finn at the restaurant so that he could pick up his mother from their hotel. Penelope opened the door looking worse than she did only hours before.

"Mom, you look like crap." Jordan said worriedly,  
"Thank you honey, don't hold back."  
"Seriously Mom, what's wrong?"  
"I don't know, I'm feeling a little light headed," Jordan caught his Mom just as she fainted. Panicking he dove for the phone and called reception for a doctor. He placed his mother on the bed and tried to wake her,  
"Mom," he said panicked. A few minutes later the hotel doctor arrived and Penelope came to.  
"What happened?" she asked groggily.  
"You fainted Mom, how are you feeling?"  
"Mrs Morgan. Have you eaten today?" the doctor asked as he felt her pulse.  
"Yeah,"  
"Though not much Mom." Jordan piped in,  
"Your blood pressure is really low, aside from the light headedness and dizziness, what other symptoms are you feeling?"  
"I have a little headache, since last night."  
"It could be nothing but I would like to send you to the hospital to get checked out just to be sure."  
"Is that necessary?" she asked,  
"You're going Mom." Jordan answered for the Doctor.  
"Finn,"  
"Can hang with Tina till we get you checked out. Come on, let's get you to the car." Knowing there was no arguing with a Morgan man Penelope allowed her son and the hotel doctor help her into the family SUV. Jordan pulled out his phone,

"Hey T, stay calm for Finn but I need to bring Mom to the hospital, she fainted and the doctor wants her to get checked out properly. Are you okay to hang with Finn till we finish up?"  
"Sure honey, we'll grab a movie."  
"Thanks Babe. Talk soon." Penelope saw him flick his phone opened again and she placed a hand on his arm,  
"Please don't call your Dad. At least not yet, you know he'll panic and drive like a lunatic to get here, and there's nothing to alarm him about just yet."  
"but Mom," he protested,  
"Please Jordan, consider this the one and only time I play the mother card." Penelope pleaded till he nodded reluctantly. As the hotel Doctor called ahead, they had immediately taken her in to check her out. Taking blood and doing a few scans. Jordan paced in the waiting room itching to call his father but not wanting to break his promise to his mother. He tried the next best thing,

"Uncle Aaron, Mom's in Boston visiting me with Finn and she collapsed in the hotel room and we're at the hospital now and she's getting checked out. She didn't want me to call Dad because she said it would worry him, but I think they're fighting. I don't know what to do Uncle Aaron, I've got Tina watching Finn, but I need to tell her something soon, but no one's come out to tell me anything."

"Jordan kiddo, slow down," Hotch said trying to calm him down. Emily jumped to her feet worried.  
"This is what I'm going to do, I'm going to send your Aunt Em on a plane to Boston now, she'll meet you at the hospital and I will talk to your Dad and drive him myself later okay. Hang in there, your Aunt Em should be there in a couple of hours at the most. Get Tina to bring Finn to the hospital so she can stay with you. She's going to want to be there when your Mom comes back from all the tests." Em who had literally thrown a few things in a bag was ready while Hotch was still talking to Jordan. Emily drove as Hotch tried to get as much information as he could from Jordan.

Hotch knew something was up with Derek, he wasn't a profiler for all those years for nothing, and he knew that Penelope had been biting her tongue for weeks as she certainly had not confided in Em or himself about it.

By the time Emily had made it to Boston Hospital Finn was sitting quietly between Tina and Jordan, her head on Jordan's shoulder as Tina held one of her hands.

"Aunt Em." Finn said jumping to her feet straight into Emily's embrace crying,  
"Oh honey your Mom's going to be okay." Emily said rubbing the young girl's back soothingly.

"Penelope Morgan?"  
"I'm her sister and these are her kids."

"I'm Dr Manning, I'm sorry for the wait. We've run a few tests on your sister, and we're now just waiting for the results. You can come in and see her, but I have to warn you that the tests took a toll on her and she's exhausted."

"How long before the results are in?" Emily asked with an arm around each Morgan child.  
"A couple of hours hopefully. Follow me. I'll take you to her."

"MOM!" Finn cried out running towards her mother's bed. Penelope opened her arms to receive the young girl.  
"Mom's okay honey, I guess I'm over tired."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah baby. I'm sorry I scared you. All of you." She said looking at Jordan,  
"Thank you for staying with Finn Tina, I'm glad she had you." Tina let out a small smile slowly warming up to the very Morgan's she felt so threatened by.  
"I guess you called Uncle Aaron," Jordan nodded as Em took Penelope's hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. Emily turned to Jordan,  
"Hey Jord, why don't you take the girls downstairs for something to eat? I'll stay with your Mom and as soon as the doctor comes I'll call you." Jordan nodded knowing it wasn't a suggestion but a request. Finn and Jordan hugged their Mom once more before leaving.

Aaron knocked on Derek's office door. As he entered a flood of memories hit him, good and bad. Derek looked up surprised to see Hotch knowing he had the day off.

"So are you ever going to tell your wife what's bugging you?"  
"She talk to you?" he asked  
"You know Penelope better than that. You forget that I was once a profiler too. I've watched you push her away for weeks now, sniping at her when you think no one is watching. You've never done that before Derek, what's going on in that head of yours."  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
"Well, you're going to have to start because I've just had your son call me to tell me his mother is in the hospital but refuses to let him tell you." Derek jumped to his feet,  
"Is she okay? What happened?"  
"Em's with her, she collapsed in the hotel room and Jordan took her to the hospital. They've been running tests on her most of the evening and they're now just waiting for the results. Start talking Derek, we have a long drive ahead of us, and I will not have you go to that hospital to upset her any further." Aaron's voice turned into the Hotchner Boss Man that they had come to know and love during their own BAU days.

"I would be correct in guessing that your husband is currently with mine giving him a piece of his mind?" Penelope said with a groan. Em smiled,  
"You know my husband, he gets very protective of his token best friend." Penelope rolled her eyes,  
"We've seen it too, and we've been worried. We were hoping one of you would talk to us about it."  
"I just couldn't. I was hoping it would just pass. I've never seen him this way before, least of all have all that aggression directed at me. I was always the one who helped the aggression, not fuel it."  
"It's not you Pen, you know that right?"  
"Then why does it feel like it is?"  
"You'll sort it out. I promise. You want to tell me what's going on with you collapsing in hotels?"  
"I've just been feeling tired a lot lately. I figure it's the constant battling I've been doing with Derek, work and balancing everything at home. Maybe my coping mechanism just isn't what it used to be."  
"Pen, you haven't been taking care of yourself. You've been working all nighters again haven't you?"  
"Safer than being in the firing line at home," she replied,  
"You've lost so much weight, are you even eating?" Em continued.  
"I am, I eat dinner with Finn every night,"  
"Do you eat any other meals during the day?"  
"I haven't really been paying attention Em." Pen admitted.  
"Penelope Margaret Garcia Morgan!" Emily admonished.  
"I know, I know. I'll be better I promise."

When Derek arrived at the hospital he found his children sitting outside Penelope's hospital room. He gently woke Jordan who looked up at him in surprise,  
"I'm sorry I didn't call you Dad," he apologised jumping to his feet to hug his Dad.  
"She scared me Pop."  
"It's okay. Why don't you take your sister home and get some sleep. I'll stay with your Mom okay?" Finn stirred and noticed her father standing in front of her and threw her arms around him.  
"Daddy, I'm so glad you're here."  
"Me too Princess, your brother's going to take you home to get some sleep okay. I'll see you both in the morning for breakfast." Finn nodded.  
"Thank you Uncle Aaron, for this evening" Jordan said gratefully. Finn went to hug her Uncle before following her brother out.

Derek found a sleeping Emily holding his wife's hand with her head on the bed. He brought his hands to her shoulders gently waking her up. As she looked up at him, he could see the anger in her eyes,  
"You have a lot to answer for Morgan."  
"I know Em, I know. Hotch is waiting for you outside. Jordan's given him the key to the hotel room, you guys are staying there tonight. I'll see you in the morning." Em looked hesitant to leave Penelope in his care.  
"I promise to take good care of her."  
"You better." She muttered leaving him to take her place on the chair. Derek ran his fingers through his wife's hair as he kissed her forehead.  
"I'm so sorry Baby Girl." He whispered taking her hand in his. Not wanting to talk to him Penelope's eyes remained closed, she stirred to turn on her side facing away from him slipping out of his grasp.  
"I know you're mad at me and you have every right to be, and I am so sorry P. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you, even if it seems at though that has been my main goal for weeks. I just didn't know what to do, how to tell you, or how to deal." Derek slipped his shoes off and took a chance by slipping in on the bed beside her and wrapping his arms around her. She stiffened at his touch,  
"Carl Buford's up for parole. I got the notice a few of weeks ago." He heard her gasp. She covered the hand that rest on her stomach with hers, as he pulled her closer.  
"The bastard has the audacity to apply for parole, after everything he did."  
"Why didn't you just tell me?" she asked quietly,  
"It just brought back all the memories, everything that I thought I buried came flooding back in. The way it made me feel ashamed. My not wanting to touch you wasn't about you P, it was because I felt so dirty, like I was back there again, like I was fifteen again. I'm sorry I made you feel like I didn't want you, or love you. I just got inside my own head and I couldn't pull myself out. I'm sorry P. I didn't want to drag you into it, and in the end I just hurt you. I'm so sorry." Penelope let out a breath and turned to face her husband, acutely aware that he only lessened his grip to allow her to move and retightened his grip once she was repositioned.  
"I will forever hate that man for what he did to you, but Derek you need to see yourself through my eyes. You're a great father, a wonderful man, you have this amazing capacity to love, you're the most compassionate person I have ever met, you're the superhero for all the under dogs and I could not think of a better man to help raise my children, and up until a few weeks ago you were my favourite husband." She added with a small smile, the hurt lingering in her eyes. Derek cupped her chin with his hand,  
"I want to take that hurt away P, tell me what I can do."  
"It'll pass. Just hold me." She said burying her face on his shoulder, as he shuffled as close as physically possible to her, resting his lips on her head.  
"So tell me, why are you on this hospital bed?"


	48. i'm okay

Jordan and Finn arrived early the next day meeting with Aaron and Emily as they entered the hospital. There was a distinct sigh of relief released in the room when they found Derek and Penelope asleep in each other's arms.

"What do you guys say we grab breakfast and leave them be for a little while longer?" Aaron suggested, while the rest agreed following him out the door.

Derek woke first and watched his wife sleep, peacefully for what seemed like awhile. As he stared he too had noticed the physical change in his wife's body, the dark circles under her eyes. His heart ached for the part he played in that. He caressed her cheek lovingly planting a kiss on her forehead as she slept. Penelope awoke as she felt him pull her closer to him, understanding his needs she shuffled closer not fully awake.

"Baby, you're doing the whole staring while I sleep thing again." She murmured burying her face to his chest rubbing her nose to warm it up on his shirt.  
"What'd you call me?" he asked realising that was the first time she had called him 'Baby' in a really long time, and he had missed it.  
"Baby, why?" she said looking up curiously,  
"Nothing, I've just missed hearing it." Penelope nodded,  
"I've missed you." She confessed unnecessarily.  
"I've missed you too Baby Girl."

When the troops came back from breakfast Derek had freshened up in the bathroom and Penelope was anxiously waiting to be discharged.

"Sleeping Beauty awakens," Aaron teased walking over to drop a kiss on her forehead.  
"Thank you," she said softly. Aaron nodded knowing to what she was referring to.  
"Are those my children skulking behind you Emily?" Em smiled,  
"Sure is,"  
"Can you guys give us a moment?" she asked knowing how much she frightened them the day before. The three adults nodded leaving the Morgan kids with their mother,  
"Come here Baby," Penelope said opening her arms out to Finn who looked younger than the fifteen years old that she was. Finn walked into her mother's embrace.  
"I'm sorry I scared you honey, both of you." She said taking in Jordan's gaze reaching for his hand. Jordan nodded, the image of his mother collapsing before him was something he battled to erase.  
"I'm fine. I have a virus and they're giving me medication, and I'll be as good as new okay? Mommy was just tired from the virus,"  
"Really?"Jordan asked,  
"Yes my sweet boy, I promise." Finn hopped up on the bed and lay beside her mother hugging her close as Jordan sat on the chair beside her holding her hand and staring at it absently. When Finn closed her eyes and seemingly fell to sleep Penelope squeezed Jordan's hand.  
"Baby, I'm fine."  
"I know, I just, I got scared, when you collapsed in the hotel room. Mom, I don't know what I would do without you. What we'd do without you."  
"Oh honey, I'm sorry I scared you. I'm determined to be here as long as it takes to get me some great grand children, but honey no one lives forever. You can't be scared of death, it's a part of life. I know what you've already lost, and I promise to be around for as long as I can okay? I promise you, if I get sick, you'll know. I would never hide that from you"

"So is she really okay?" Em asked worriedly as Derek told them what the findings were.  
"Yeah, she's got some viral infection in her bloodstream that they are treating with medication. It's nothing major but it's what's got her tired and sluggish. She's got another dose this morning and they're releasing her with a prescription. She needs to check in with our Family doctor when we get back to Virginia after the cycle of medication is finished so they can make sure that her blood is clear."  
"You've talked?" Aaron asked,  
"Yeah I told her, and I promised her to see someone about it too."  
"Good, you know where we are if you need to talk."  
"I do, and thank you. For last night, and for everything. Both of you. I'm glad that Jordan has someone to call when he can't call me."  
"It's what families are for. Are you going to stay with them?"  
"Yeah, I'll drive the SUV back. We talked about staying for an extra few days to hang out with Jordan and Finn and head back Wednesday."

"That sounds good. Em and I thought we'd drive back after we see Pen. MJ and Marc are staying with Jayje and Reid."  
"Thanks again you guys."

"Okay Missy, we're off to pick up our brood from the Reid's. We're glad you're okay. You and I have a lunch date on Thursday." Emily said pointedly  
"You just want to watch me eat." Penelope grumbled as Em hugged her.  
"You better believe it." Em retorted. Aaron leaned down to hug Pen,  
"You take better care of yourself or you'll answer to me. Don't forget I enforced the regime after you came home from your accident all those years ago, I still hold the power." Aaron said sternly with a teasing smile forming on his lips,  
"Don't I know it. Thank you. Both of you." She said looking from one friend to the other.

After Penelope was discharged they went to the hotel room and camped out there for the rest of the day playing board games and ordering in. The following day after much convincing that she was fine, they went out for Brunch and had a coffee with Tina in the afternoon. Jordan had offered to take Finn with him that night for some brother and sister time so that Penelope and Derek could spend some time together. The following morning while Jordan had a study group meeting Tina was taking Finn shopping.

Their few days together strengthened what was already a strong bond between the Morgan's. Penelope and Derek slowly got back into their usual groove, to the relief of their kids.


	49. letting you go

"JORDAN!!!!" Finn whined, as she chased after her brother.  
"Has nothing changed in all the years with you two?" Penelope teased as a familiar scene unfolded before her. Jordan rolled his eyes,  
"Please tell my darling little sister that a Bachelor's Night out is not a place for a young impressionable twenty year old such as herself."  
"But I'm your Best Man for all terms and purposes, much to Jack's dismay mind you."  
"Honey, your brother's right tonight is not a night for you to be tagging along. Wrong environment"  
"But…"  
"No buts Princess, I'm with your brother and Mother on this one." Derek said coming down the stairs. Finn pouted in defeat. Jordan walked over to his little sister and draped an arm around her shoulder,  
"You and Me, night before my wedding. Any bar you want to go to."  
"Really?" she said looking up at him adoringly,  
"Yup, just you and me. Can't imagine kicking out my last night as a single man with anyone better, no offense Mom and Dad, you don't count" Penelope and Derek chuckled.

It was hard to believe that their eldest child was getting married at the age of twenty five. With Jordan out of the house but living near by and Finn at college, the Morgan house had become quiet. Some days it was easy to mourn for the children they were unable to have after Finn, but they never took it for granted how blessed they had been to have two amazing kids who not only adored each other, but loved their family as much as they did.

"Mom, can I talk to you?" Finn said after the Hotchner men picked up the Morgan men  
"Of course honey, what's up?" Penelope said putting down the book in her hand and turning her full attention to her daughter.  
"Can we revisit the Jack Hotchner conversation?" Penelope smiled. For years she had known how big of a crush her daughter had on the Hotchner's eldest child. Growing up the two had remained close, and as they got older, they became the best of friends. Watching them had been a favourite past time for Emily, Penelope and JJ. Penelope on her part felt as though she was watching herself and Derek through another's eyes all those years ago. When MJ and Finn wanted to check out their college options it was Jordan and Jack who drove them from college to college. When MJ and Finn both ended up choosing Yale, both brothers had moved them into their Dormitory. Finn and MJ remained the best of friends, though their interests were diverse, their childhood always led them back to each other. As their majors changed, the less time they were able to spend together, but it was always a comfort to them both to be able to walk into their dorm room and feel at home. When they had started college, Jack had moved to New York on a graduate program at a Law firm, enabling him to be more accessible to the girls, Finn in particular who shared similar interests. It had become a family joke that Jack was Finn's token date for every occasion, weddings, christenings, parties, and vice versa. A few months before Finn had admitted to her mother that her feelings for Jack had changed, that she no longer saw him as her pseudo older brother token best friend, and she toiled about the fact that there were so many girls hanging off him all the time.  
"Mommy's all ears honey."  
"He's being really weird lately, distant."  
"Did you talk to him about it?"  
"I would except it's like he's avoiding me." Penelope tried to stifle a grin. In truth she knew that Little Jack Hotchner returned her daughter's affection, and if even possible exceeded it but he was scared to risk their friendship. He had confided in her as Aunt Pen, and not as said girl's mother for wisdom and advice. To which she told him to follow his heart. Afterwards she did add that if he broke her little princess' heart she would wipe his whole existence with his parent's complete blessing.  
"Give him time honey, he's probably working out a few things in his head. You like him right?" she asked unnecessarily as her daughter nodded,  
"Then hang in there."

On the night before the wedding Jordan and Finn headed out early with a promise to return at a decent hour so that they could all hang out as a family. They ended up having dinner at a restaurant they both loved as kids. They were sharing a brownie sundae when Finn bit the bullet and admitted to her over protective big brother that she had feelings for their childhood friend.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you to finally admit to it." He teased.  
"You knew?"  
"You forget I know you like the back of my hand, and at the end of the day you're not only my sister, you're one of my best friends. Of course I knew you liked him."  
"I can't believe you're getting married tomorrow Jordy, it seems so surreal."  
"I know huh."  
"I'm happy you found Sam, she's awesome."

"Thanks Kid. It means a lot to me that you're happy for me."

Jordan and Sam met in his last year in Harvard, Tina though eventually found her place in the affections of the Morgan's did not withstand the test of time, and ended a year later. Sam volunteered at the same orphanage as Jordan did and she amazed him with her big heart and blonde curls. She was studying to be an Occupational Therapist for kids with disability and genuine love and compassion won the hearts of those she met, the Morgan's especially and their extended family. When Jordan had first brought her to a family function where all were present Hotch had nudged Emily gently as he pointed to the girl that had Jordan Morgan enamoured.

"Like Father, like son I guess." She observed with a smirk. Sam without trying had won Finn over with their common interest in working with kids and love of reading. In time they had developed a friendship outside her brother and it was a relationship he encouraged. Sam added to their family instead of taking Jordan away. She had soon become a familiar fixture in the Morgan household. When Finn had moved out to go to college, Sam had made a point of dropping by once a week to have coffee with Penelope.

"Hey Jordy, I may not get a chance to say this later, and tomorrow, well I'll probably be a mess, but I just wanted to say I love you, and that I could not have asked for a better brother. More than that, you truly are my best friend." Finn said just as they were about to re-enter their house.  
"Back at you Kid," He said pulling her into his arms and hugging her tightly

The four of them played a couple of rounds of Pictionary, young versus old, which inevitably had them in tears from laughing. At one they had all reluctantly decided to head to bed. As they were getting ready for bed, for the first time since the Morgan kids were little all the room doors were open. Finn snuggled into her bed and turned her lights off and yawned,  
"Good night Mom and Dad,"  
"Night Princess."  
"Night Jordy, I love you."  
"Night Finnie, I love you too." Despite her self control tears began to trickle from Penelope's eyes as she put her hand to her heart hearing their children's exchange. Derek smiled and draped an arm around his wife,  
"I know baby girl, I know." He murmured comfortingly bringing his lips to her temple.

Early the next morning Jordan woke his mother,  
"What is it with you Morgan men and your fascination with waking me before the sun is up?" she said groggily.  
"Mom, it's my wedding day." Penelope's eyes flew open, for a moment she had forgotten,  
"What do you say we have hot chocolate and doughnuts while we watch the sunrise?"  
"You're on Kiddo. Give me a few minutes, I'll meet you in the kitchen."

"Everything okay?" Derek asked as she climbed out of bed,  
"All good, I have a sunrise date with a Morgan man."  
"Have fun. No tears. Today's a happy day."  
"I'll try. Be back soon. Love you."  
"Love you too."

It was a quiet drive to the beach ten minutes away from their home. Jordan had driven through Krispy Kremes to pick up their hot chocolate and doughnuts. They walked to their spot by the dunes and Jordan laid out a blanket for them to sit on covered them both with another blanket as they sat down. He handed Penelope her hot chocolate as she hugged his arm laying her head on his shoulder.

"It's been awhile since we've done this." She murmured.  
"I still remember the first time you brought me here, right after my Mom died. I couldn't sleep that night and I kept tossing and turning, and somehow you just knew and just before dawn broke you came and got me and told me you were going to show me a special place. We picked up doughnuts and hot chocolate and you took me here to watch the sunset. You didn't say anything for ages. You just held me, and when I cried you just let me be. You told me that though you just met me that you loved me, that you may not have given birth to me, but you couldn't love me more if you did, that I am a part of this family. You told me that you could never take the place of my Mom, but you were always going to be there as an extra pair of hands who was going to look after me, and an extra heart who was going to love me. You showed me what love was that night Mom. You may not have given birth to me, but I have never felt less than yours. So I guess this is a thank you."  
"Kid, loving you is the easiest thing I have ever done. I cannot imagine my life without you. You've been such a gift, and I am grateful to have been entrusted to be your Mom." Jordan wrapped an arm around his mother and hugged her close.  
"It goes without saying, but I love you Mom."  
"I love you too Jordy."

Not long after the sun rose Mother and Son made their way back to the house where the remaining Morgan's were still asleep. Jordan pointed to Finn's room as if to say he was going to wake her. Penelope nodded and couldn't bring herself to tear her eyes away from them as he crept up to his sister's bed and brush her curls away from her face as though she was five instead of twenty.

"Hey Kid, I'm getting married today." Finn's eyes opened wide as she grinned throwing her arms around her brother's neck hugging him. Penelope smiled and headed to her room to wake her husband.

Getting ready was a chaotic blur. The fun part for Finn was she got to wear a suit. Derek entered the Grooms room at the church as Brother and Sister tried to straighten each other's tie. A moment captured by the photographer. Finn left her brother and father alone for a moment knowing that Derek wanted to impart his wisdom,

"I'm proud of you kid. For the kind of man you've become, for the kind of brother you are to Finn, for the son that you have been to me and your Mother. Today's a big day, and I know you love Sam with all your heart. You treat her as she deserves to be treated…"  
"like a princess. I know Dad. You taught me that. Watching you and Mom as I grew up, I knew I didn't want some mediocre marriage, you made me want what you guys had. Your love for each other is beyond measure and you're partners in everything. That's what I wanted, and with Sam, that's what I have. Thank you for teaching me to be the man that I am today. I'm proud to be a Morgan through and through."

As Derek and Penelope walked down the aisle with their son in between, their daughter beaming from the side of the altar carrying out her duty as a best man, Penelope's resolve to keep her composure broke. Jordan nudged his father and gestured with his head towards his mother who was beginning to blubber. Derek grinned and shook his head,

"She lasted longer than I thought she would."  
"True," Jordan replied  
"Hush you two!" Penelope said trying to wipe her tears. Jordan chuckled and kissed the top of his head.  
"I love you Mom."

_**I figured I would get shot if he married Tina, so as my gift to the anti Tina, Jordan did not marry her! =) Hope you guys like this chapter**_


	50. admitting it to you

_**Firstly, I am so glad you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am in writing it. Thank you so much for the kind reviews and for spurring me on for the next chapter. I'm glad you all liked Sam, I wasn't prepared for the mutiny headed my way should I have let Jordan marry Tina.  
Enjoy this chapter!**_

Jack knocked on MJ and Finn's dorm room despite the fact that they had long since given him key. When silence met his knock he let himself in, his sister had gone ahead and driven home a couple of days before finishing her exams earlier than Finn so he had offered to pick her up sp they can drive home together for Thanksgiving. It would be the first time they would all be together since Jordan and Sam's wedding. He found Finn fast asleep curled up on the couch clutching her worn out copy of Little Women, one of her favourite books that she reads over and over again. He knew it was her reward to herself for finishing her exams. He crouched down to brush away the curls that fell on her face. Finn stirred and smiled as she saw him,

"Hey Ari, you been here long?" she asked sitting up.  
"Nope, just walked in. How was your exam?"  
"Not too bad. I live to tell. You ready to head home?"  
"Yep, I am. Are you all packed?" he inquired. Finn nodded and pointed to her bags in the corner as she yawned.  
"Laundry?" he teased at the numerous bags awaiting to be loaded up into his car.  
"You said it. Stupid laundry room keeps eating my quarters that I just gave up knowing I was going home for Thanksgiving.  
"Well you know your Mom would love to do your laundry."  
"I'm sure if she could she'd do Jordan's and Sam's too."

As they drove home in semi silence, both lost in their own thoughts Finn couldn't help but wonder if there really was something between them or she had just wanted it so much that she had convinced herself that there was a possibility. Sensing that Finn had drifted to a far off place Jack placed a hand over hers and gave it a squeeze. Finn turned to see him give her a goofy grin,

"You okay Iz?"  
"Yeah, just thinking."  
"Care to share?" he saw her hesitate which somehow worried him,  
"No, it's nothing." She replied turning her gaze back out her window again. Jack drew a deep breath and saw that there was a diner ahead and pulled in.  
"You need the bathroom?" she asked confused as they stopped. Jack shook his head and turned to face her,  
"I think you think that you're imagining this thing between us. That you've somehow blown it out of proportion that I don't feel it." Finn swallowed unable to confirm nor deny his statement.  
"I'm sorry I made you doubt yourself, or the possibility of us. It's just that Iz, you're my best friend, and our lives and our families have been intertwined since before either of us were born. I just didn't want to risk that, to risk losing you in my life if this didn't work, but I have been in love with you for as long as I can remember Francesca Isobel Naima Morgan, and I am willing to risk it all for a chance of what our parents have." Finn was stunned at his sudden conviction. Not giving her a chance to protest Jack Hotchner cupped her face with his hands and drew her lips to his into a deep meaningful kiss.  
"Well that's something we've never tried before," she joked as they pulled apart, before he could say something Finn kissed him again.  
"So who gets to tell your Dad?" Jack asked smiling,  
"Mom."  
"Aunt Pen," they replied in unison.  
"If we're not knee deep in Thanksgiving prep, did you want to go out tomorrow night?"  
"As in like a date?" she asked with a grin,  
"As in a date." He answered bringing her hand to his lips.  
"Sounds good to me."

Finn and Jack arrived at the Morgan household late in the afternoon as Penelope was in the midst of her baking.

"Mommy!" Finn squealed with delight throwing her arms around her mother.  
"Baby you're home." Penelope replied hugging her daughter,  
"You Hotchner, come and give your Aunt Pen some sugar." Jack grinned and wrapped his arms around both Finn and Penelope who were still joined together. Penelope looked at one to the other suspiciously,  
"Did you two finally have THE talk?" she asked looking pointedly at Jack who nodded.  
"Wait, you knew?" Finn asked in disbelief  
"Of course I did, you forget that your mother is the Goddess all knowing."  
"And you couldn't clue me in to relieve me of my angst?" Finn grumbled,  
"And what spoil the moment you two had? No way!"

After Jack left for home Penelope could tell that her daughter was about to burst from excitement. Penelope checked on dinner and took her apron off before taking her daughter's hand leading her to the couch,

"Tell Mommy all about it." Finn grinned as she gave Penelope a play by play of the events that took place in the car on the way home.  
"After all the waiting, it made it so worth it. I know Jack Mom, sometimes better than I know myself and vice versa. I didn't think it could get any better, and it does. I'm so excited. Jordan and I used to watch you and Dad and think that's what we want, and we were never going to settle for anything else, and with Jack Mom…" Penelope placed a hand over her daughters and nodded in understanding.

Derek, Jordan and Hotch were standing by the barbecue watching Finn and Jack, something seemed different and they couldn't quite put their finger on it, as they carried on as they normally did. As Jack handed Finn a plate full of food, she looked up at him with such plain adoration that it warmed Penelope's heart. She walked up to the three confused men and placed a hand on her husband's stomach.

"Remind you of anyone Baby?"  
"No?" the three men said in unison as they looked at each other and back at Jack and Finn, then back at Penelope who merely grinned at them.  
"And you two are some of the world's best profilers?" Penelope teased with a raised eyebrow at Hotch and Derek shaking her head.  
"Now before any of you go on protective mode and sit young Hotchner down, just remember what it was like for you. That and he's thought about this for far longer than any of us even conceived. He knows what he's doing, and he loves my girl, and look at her, have you ever seen her as happy as she is right now?"

"Don't look now but I think our father's just figured it out." Finn said as he sat beside her on the picnic bench on the Hotchner's backyard.  
"And? Are they about to storm up here?" he asked knowingly,  
"You forget we have the best counter weapon of all…" she answered with a grin as she watched her Mother talking to the boys.  
"I do love your mother."  
"I know. You guys have had this mutual admiration society as far back as I can remember."  
"You jealous Babe?"  
"Nah, I'm secure in my place." She replied smiling. Jack laughed and dropped a kiss on her temple as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Were we ever that young?" Derek asked wrapping his arms around his wife. They had all disbursed in their own corners as the afternoon sun set. The music was blaring and the kids were around the picnic table immersed in one of their patented sibling like exchange. After over twenty years of acting like eight siblings instead of family friends, there was a bond there that only went from strength to strength. Penelope leaned back against Derek's embrace as they sat on the porch swing watching their kids.  
"Me yes, you honey were born thirty five like Hotch."  
"Okay, ouch!" he said poking her on the side as she giggled.  
"That's okay, I like my guys old, honey I married you didn't I?"  
"Is that right?" he said with a glint in his eye. Before she could jump out of his grasp he had started tickling her, making her squirm and yelp out loud.  
"Okay, okay I take it back." Penelope pleaded in between her laughter.  
"You there, could you please remember you're the adults?" Jordan yelled from the picnic table where all heads had turned to see what was going on with them.  
"She started it,"  
"He started it." Derek and Penelope said in unison.


	51. home is where the heart is

Finn let herself into her childhood home, dropping her bag by the door as she entered calling out for her Mom. After graduation she and Jack had moved into their own place near their families. Jack had managed to score a job in a law firm Washington, while Finn worked at the Mercy Hospital as a child psychologist. Once a week they had dinner with her parents, alternating, at times joining weeks with his parents. Though they lived in their own place it wasn't a surprise to find them at either of their parent's houses throughout the week. With Penelope working solely from home, she was always readily available for one of her daughter's venting session about work. Though Finn loved what she did, emotionally she couldn't believe the things children were subjected to. It always made her feel better to talk to her Mom and Aunt Em when she was at their place.

Finn found her mother asleep on their King size bed, book to her chest. Finn smiled and climbed on the bed beside her mother and draped and arm across her middle before burrowing her face into her shoulder. Stirring Penelope chuckled to see her daughter wrapped around her. She dropped her lips to her head and wrapped an arm around Finn.

Jordan, who was dropping off an empty dish found both Mother and Sister asleep. Feeling like he was ten again he threw off his shoes and climbed in on the other side of his mother. Derek grinned at the sight of his family when he arrived. They were a sea of intertwined legs and arms. At the age of twenty two and twenty seven, his kids had no qualms about being Mommy and Daddy's little prince and princess, credit due to his wife. Derek walked over and placed a hand on his wife's leg. Penelope opened her eyes to see her husband at the foot of their bed beaming.

"What?" she asked softly not wanting to wake Finn. Derek pointed to her left side where Jordan lay fast asleep, head on her pillow.  
"My sweet boy." She murmured planting a kiss on Jordan's forehead.  
"Were we expecting off springs?" he asked.  
"Not officially no, but with these two it's always fair game." She replied affectionately.  
"Should we wake them in case their respective wife and partner are expecting them home sometime tonight?" Derek suggested. Penelope laughed, as she gave Jordan's arm a gentle squeeze.  
"Hey Mom, Dad." He greeted sheepishly waking up. Derek squeezed one of Finn's leg to coax her out of slumber.  
"Daddy," she protested obviously ticklish, refusing to open her eyes snuggling closer to her mother.  
"Are you two staying for dinner and are we expecting your counterparts?" Derek asked chuckling.  
"Ari's got a deposition and working most of the night. I was going to bring him leftovers on the way home."  
"Sam's at her sister's, apparently she has boy crisis. I dropped her off before coming here. She'll call when crisis is averted. I was going to go home and wait for her, I just dropped off one of Mom's dishes."  
"Don't be silly, stay for dinner. If Sam calls just pick her and take her back here, saves you from having to get dinner ready." Penelope said patting his arm.  
"Thanks Mom."  
"I have meat marinating in the fridge,"  
"Cool, I'll start the barbecue. Come Finnie, you can help me. Let's leave the rents to make out for awhile. You know how Dad is when he doesn't get his snuggle time with Mom." Jordan said jumping out of bed.  
"Eewww." Finn said making a face while Penelope laughed as their kids bolted out of their room.  
"At least they're perceptive," Derek said dryly joining his wife on the bed wrapping his arms around her.  
"Hey Baby, how was work?" she asked yawning.  
"Long, I wouldn't mind doing the teaching at the Academy full time." He admitted,  
"Then why don't you? Better hours, less danger."  
"Yeah, I think I might. Can we continue this conversation later when we're not about to be interrupted by two over grown kids who apparently still live here?"  
"Sure we can." Though Derek was teasing, they were all aware of how much he loved having his kids home all the time despite the fact they lived their own lives. On the days where neither kid makes an appearance he is the first to call them.

"So when are you going to tell the rents?" Finn asked grinning from ear to ear.  
"When Sam gets here, I was going to tell Mom first, but I didn't get a chance. I fell asleep."  
"Well I can distract Dad if you want."  
"Thanks Kiddo, we'll see how we go. So, you and little Hotch"  
"He talked to you?" she asked hesitantly.  
"Why do you look so worried Finnie, you know I love the guy. More importantly I know how much he loves you and vice versa."  
"So you're okay with you know,"  
"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be? Don't worry about Dad, yes he's going to flip that someone's going to ask for his little girl's hand in marriage, but he'll be happy. Jack isn't just anyone."  
"I know, but you have to admit Dad's scary."  
"You have Mom, you have nothing to worry about. You have me on your corner too."  
"I know, thanks Jordy."

Jack and Jordan played basketball most Saturdays, and the last time they played, Jack had asked for Jordan's blessing to ask for Finn's hand in marriage, which in normal cases was unnecessary, but their childhood and bond had formed a code, that it was only natural that he spoke to Jordan first.

Derek and Pen found brother and sister on the hammock looking up at the stars as they talked animatedly,  
"I thought you two were cooking?" Derek asked.  
"Well we weren't quite sure how long you two were going to make out for and there's nothing worse than a cold steak, so we thought we'd wait. The salad's done and the table's set." Finn replied,  
"You asked for that." Penelope muttered softly.  
"Hey Dad, I want to make that dessert you make, can you show me how again?" Finn said jumping to her feet.  
"Finnie, you know how to make that dessert better than I do." Derek said confused.  
"I forget. It's been awhile. Come on," she said dragging her Dad back into the house.  
"Smooth Squirt, real smooth." Jordan said rolling his eyes.  
"Something you want to share with the class?" Penelope asked,  
"Sam and I wanted to tell you and Dad together, but I can't wait so I'm going to cheat. Sam's pregnant." Jordan blurted out happily,  
"Oh Baby that's great. Oh my gosh, how far along is she? Is she okay?"  
"She's fine Mom, she's eight weeks pregnant. You can't tell Dad, we're going to officially tell you after I pick her up."  
"Your secret's safe with me. I take it your sister is ecstatic?"  
"Especially after Sam and I asked her to be our kid's Godmother. She's already making notes on how to spoil this child."  
"Well she's had good role models." Penelope reminded him amused. She, Emily and JJ made a point of spoiling each other's children.  
"Don't remind me, remember the pony she wanted that Dad said no to and Aunt JJ and Aunt Emily made sure she got it for her next birthday."  
"Well Apples certainly became a part of the family. She wasn't the only one who benefited from him if I remember correctly"  
"Yeah well. We're a sharing and caring kind of a brood."


	52. i'll always love you the longest

_**Short and Sweet….**_

_**I wasn't going to write this scene but seeing as you asked =)**_

After dinner Finn found her Dad in the kitchen seemingly lost in his thoughts. Slipping her arms around his waist Derek turned to gather his daughter in his arms.

"I'm happy for you Baby, I am. I couldn't ask for a better guy for you, or for someone to love you more. I know he makes you happy."  
"But?" she pressed looking up at him.  
"Daddy's just a little sad that's all. You're my little princess and now you're going to be Little Hotchner's wife. I'll get over it."  
"You know regardless how old I am, you're always going to be my Daddy. You'll always be the one I've loved the longest." She assured him. Derek grinned hugging her tightly.  
"I like the sound of that."

Penelope smiled slipping out of the kitchen. She was in search of her husband to make sure than he was okay, only to see that her daughter had beaten her to it. She found Jack sitting nervously on the couch,

"Jack Hotchner, in all the time I've known you I have never seen you fidget as much as you're fidgeting right now. Calm down. It's okay. You know we love you."  
"Even Uncle Derek?" he asked not entirely convinced.  
"Yes, even him. He's just having a hard time coming to terms with losing his little princess, but he knows she's going to be well taken care of. We both do."  
"Thank you Aunt P, for everything. I've been lucky to have Mom and Em as mothers but by some struck of luck I got you and Aunt Jayje as my extra pair of hearts who watch over me, and you've always just been Aunt Pen, my best friend at the age of two till now really." He admitted.  
"Always will be Kid. You look after my baby okay?"  
"I will Aunt P. I promise."

After Finn and Jack left after dinner Penelope joined Derek on the couch and curled up beside him as he wrapped his arms around her.  
"You okay?" she asked softly.  
"Yeah, I know he's going to take good care of her. It amazes me how time has flown. We're going to be grandparents, and our youngest is getting married. Where did the time go?"  
"I know, it seems like it was only yesterday that it was us that was sitting on your couch bantering while your mother watched in amusement."  
"It's been a great life so far Mrs Morgan."  
"It sure has been Mr. Morgan. In all my dreams, I couldn't have imagined this better."  
"Back at you Baby Girl. I love you,"  
"I love you too handsome."


	53. milestones

Finn, MJ, Sam, Rine, Emily and JJ worked tirelessly with the decorations, while the boys were in charge of compiling and editing the video presentation for Derek and Penelope's twenty fifth wedding anniversary. With only six months before Jack and Finn's wedding, it was the perfect opportunity to disguise the Morgan's upcoming surprise shindig. Sam who was incredibly pregnant was appointed supervisor of all madness. They had taken over JJ's den as their headquarters, which was picked in part for its geographic closeness to the hospital in the event that Sam goes into labour mid project. Hotch had scored the FBI function room as their venue for sentimental reasons.

"Hey Finn called, she and Jack would like to take us out to dinner on our Anniversary night, along with Jordan and Sam, providing that she doesn't pop around that time."  
"Twenty five years Baby Girl, can you believe it?"  
"I know, thirty years as friends, twenty six years as more than friends, twenty five years of marriage, a twenty nine year old son, a twenty four year old daughter, and a grandbaby on the way. How blessed are we?"  
"Incredibly so. So where are the off springs taking us?"  
"They're still toying about where to take us, apparently you've made it incredibly hard for them to pick a significant place. Seeing as we declared our undying love for each other in my apartment, you proposed in a church, and I told you about Finn again in my apartment." Derek gave a hearty laugh.  
"Tough! I'm looking forward to seeing where they end up taking us." Penelope crawled into bed chuckling.  
"So Baby, will you wear that dress on our anniversary night?" he asked with that familiar predatory glint in his eye,  
"And what risk missing dinner and having both our children and their spouses come here looking for us and permanently damaging them when they realise why Mommy and Daddy missed their special celebratory dinner, ugh no Baby. Not a chance." Derek pouted his best pout to date as Penelope rolled her eyes,  
"But if you're good I can put in on when we get home. Providing it still fits in all the right places." Derek grinned and pinned his wife beneath him as he began trailing kisses down her neck.

"So game plan is Uncle Aaron calls Dad for a huge emergency back at the Bureau, somehow lure them into the function room and voila, Happy twenty fifth anniversary. Sam, how are you and my Godchild holding up there?" Finn asked looking affectionately at her sister in law as she ticked the boxes for that evenings festivities.  
"I'm good Finnie, and your Godchild and I had a talk and I asked him/her nicely to wait till we finish with Poppie and Gammakins party, and she/he kicked in agreement."  
"Good. Okay, any questions?" she prompted looking around Aunty JJ's basement.  
"We're all good. With the hall decorated last night and DJ was set up this morning nothing else needs to be done. It's an A la carte dinner so we don't have to worry about the food thing." Jordan confirmed.  
"Jack and I are going there in a bit to test the Audio Visual side of things, presentations and what nots." Jayden piped up.  
"Awesome, which leaves the Morgan's expecting some down time before we kick off. I'm getting ready at Mom's, and Ari you're coming to pick us up right? Jordy and Sam are meeting us at the house. The rest of you we will see in the function room for the unravelling." There was a united grunt of agreement in the room before they began to pile out.  
"Great job with the organising honey. You're Mom would be so proud. She's going to love it." Emily said giving her future daughter in law a kiss on the temple.  
"Thanks Aunt Em, I couldn't have done it without you guys. Especially MJ who has been my trusted number two." Finn said gratefully giving her best friend a hug.  
"Yeah well, what can I say, I guess this is a practice run for being her Maid of Honour, I figure lets just add it to the list that's already miles long." MJ teased as Finn grinned throwing an arm around her.

Penelope awoke to Derek's incessant nibbling of her ear lobe. Penelope squirmed in his grasp giggling as she turned to face him.  
"Hi Handsome! Good morning to you too." She greeted bringing her lips to his kissing him deeply.  
"God I love you Baby Girl." He murmured as they reluctantly pulled apart for air.  
"Good, because I happen to love you too."

"HELLOOOOOO!!! Children in the house bearing breakfast. We've just entered the house, we're going to set up breakfast and bring it up to you giving you plenty of time to get decent if you're not so that you don't scar us for life." Finn called out as they entered the house. Derek groaned.  
"I say when kids move out there should be an etiquette where they return the keys so that don't just saunter in as they please." Penelope laughed straightening up her pyjamas and throwing Derek his pyjama top to put on. By the time Jordan and Finn entered with breakfast both parents were sitting up on the bed leaning against their headboard waiting to greet them.  
"They look so innocent don't they? As if they hadn't been making out or doing God knows what all morning." Finn said to her brother.  
"Finnie ewww, boundaries!" Jordan replied making a face. Derek and Penelope laughed.  
"Happy Twenty Fifth Anniversary Mom and Dad." The Morgan kids said in unison greeting their parents with a hug after putting their breakfasts down.  
"See Pen, this is why we didn't have more kids, how could you improve on perfection?"  
"This coming from the man I am willing to bet wanted to demand we hand our keys over a few minutes ago for interrupting his make out session with Mom." Finn pointed out to her brother. Penelope stifled a laugh while Derek leapt out of the bed to catch his daughter in his arms tickling her mercilessly. Jordan was ready to rescue his sister when his mother stepped in,  
"Let the child go, she was merely pointing out the obvious."  
"P, what happened to solidarity?" Derek protested.  
"Sorry hon,"

Derek was sent to Jordan's room to get ready while Mother and Daughter took over the master suite  
"Mom you look gorgeous, I love that dress."  
"Thanks honey, your Aunt Em, Aunt Jayje and I went shopping and we found this. You don't think it's a little much for dinner?" she asked.  
"No it's perfect, besides it's your anniversary you can wear whatever you want. Dad's going to love that dress." Penelope chuckled in agreement, she knew he would she suspected that the moment he sees her in it he would be itching to go home, which is why she planned to keep her coat on till dinner.  
"Are you two done? Jordy and Sam just drove in and I really don't want to make the poor girl get out of the car unless she really has to." Derek called out from their family room.  
"We're done, we'll be right down." Penelope replied throwing her coat on and giving her hair and make up a once over before ushering her daughter out the door.  
"Well don't you two look amazing," Derek complimented throwing a look over to his wife above his daughter's head. Penelope blushed and rolled her eyes following Finn out the door. Derek caught her arm and pulled her into a deep kiss before releasing her breathless.  
"Okay, let's get this show on the road."  
"Dad, Uncle Aaron just called. Apparently Aunt Em was in the function room at the Bureau getting ready for the Gala next week and she slipped off the stage. He's about a good hour away and he asked if we can head over there just so she's not alone for when the ambulance arrives."  
"Oh my gosh is she okay?" Pen asked worriedly.  
"Yeah she's fine Mom, I just spoke to her. She thinks she may have broken a leg. She feels really bad calling us but they can't get anyone else. Aunt Jayje and Uncle Reid are away and Jack's stuck at work."  
"Let's go." Derek said giving his wife's hand a comforting squeeze knowing how worried she was about Emily. Derek and Penelope practically ran out of the car with the three of them following close behind, which was a tall ask for a heavily pregnant person.

Just as they reached the double doors it opened and an overwhelming noise erupted, the music was pumped up and a sea of faces were clapping and screaming out their congratulations. They saw Emily who was in perfect physical form standing with Aaron, JJ, Reid, Jack, MJ, Marc, Rine and Jayden. Fran stood to the other side with Desiree, Sarah and their families. Gideon, Catherine, Dave and Julia were there also, the whole function room was filled with people who had played a significant part in their life. Tears began to trickle from Penelope's eyes as she turned to her children who were beaming from ear to ear for having pulled off the biggest heist on their parents. The Morgan's hugged before they made their way towards their family and friends.

"You! Broken leg! You scared me." Penelope admonished as she hugged her friend.  
"It got you here didn't it?" Em answered as Penelope whacked her on the arm before turning to JJ to hug her.

The evening was a success. Good food was had, embarrassing photos shown. There was dancing, speeches and a special number from all the kids. It was a musical skit written by Finn as a tribute to their parent's friendship and love, Finn and Jack playing the part of Penelope and Derek of course. Derek and Penelope watched in amazement at what they had pulled off. As he twirled her hair with his fingers he dropped his lips to her bare shoulder.

"I love you Baby Girl." Penelope turned her head to drop a kiss on his forehead.  
"I love you too Baby. Happy Anniversary."

When the evening drew to a close and only their immediate family remained, the Hotchner's, Reid's, Gideon's, and the Rossi's they gathered around two huge tables, one with the adults, the other with their off springs. Stories of long ago crept up and the more their children got to hear of their time before they were Mom's and Dad's. Penelope sat between Emily and JJ laughing as they reminisced, unable to comprehend how much time had passed.

"Ugh Mom, Sam and I have to go. She's in labour." Jordan called out jumping to his feet. Derek and Hotch ran to her aid taking an arm each as they helped her up.  
"I'll grab the car." Jack yelled bolting from his seat. Finn and Penelope walked with Jordan and Sam to the car, while the rest of them grabbed their belongings ready to follow them to the hospital. Jordan and Penelope sat with Sam in the back seat while Finn sat out front as Jack drove. Derek, Hotch, and Emily followed in their car. Reid and JJ took Jordan's car to the hospital while the rest of the kids followed in their respective transportation.

"Mom, will you come in with us?" Sam asked tearfully, having lost her own mother years before, she had long since looked as Penelope as her own and vice versa.  
"Of course honey. Let's go." She said holding Sam's other hand as they rolled her into the birthing room.  
"You're going to be great Sis. I'll call Amy to tell her to get her butt here." Finn called out to their retreating figures. Sam acknowledged with a quick wave as they disappeared into the double doors. Finn pulled out her phone to call Sam's sister. Jack draped an arm around his fiancé as she settled into the seat beside anxiously awaiting the newest member of their crazy clan.

Three hours and twenty five minutes later Penelope emerged in scrubs.  
"Can I have Poppy, Aunt Finnie and Uncle Jack come in and meet the newest member of our brood? The rest of you I will come and get shortly." Derek, Finn and Jack jumped to their feet to follow her into the birthing room. Derek pulled his wife into his arms hugging her  
"We're grandparents." She whispered tearfully.  
"I know baby."  
"Guys, I would like you to meet our Daughter, Mia Penelope Finn Morgan." Jordan introduced as they entered the room.  
"Aww, thank you." Penelope said as she took their grand daughter from his arms.  
"We figured every generation needs a Penelope. Mia, was Sam's Mom's name."  
"It's perfect, she's perfect."  
"That she is. You did a great job honey." Derek said planting a kiss on his daughter in law's temple  
"Thanks Dad."  
"Hi Mia, I'm your Gammi Pen, we love you so much Kiddo. Welcome to the madness of our family. Your Poppy and I are going to spoil you rotten." Penelope handed her over to Derek who had tears in his eyes,  
"You're beautiful my little Bug. If your old man gives you a hard time you come to me okay, I got your back."  
"Okay Poppy hand over my niece and Godchild." Derek reluctantly allowed Finn to take the baby from his arms. Mia immediately wrinkled her nose and let out a smile the moment she heard Finn's voice.  
"Oh hey, you do remember be. Yep, I'm the one that's been reading you Austen. I'm your Aunt Finn and this dude here is your Uncle Jack. Don't worry he's not as serious as he looks. He's a big old softy like your great Uncle Aaron." Mia wrapped her fingers around the Finn's curls and held on tightly. Penelope saw Sam stifle a yawn,  
"Honey, why don't we let you guys rest awhile. We'll grab a coffee and come back a little later okay." Sam smiled nodding at Penelope. Penelope bent down to hug Sam,  
"You did great honey, your Mom would be so proud." Sam held on to Penelope tightly nodding as tears flowed freely from her eyes. Pen kissed her forehead before turning to hug her son. After another round of hugs, they left the Jordan, Sam and Baby Mia.


	54. the thought of losing you

"Honey, have you heard from your Mother today?" Derek asked worriedly.  
"Yeah, she's fine Dad. She just needs a time out."  
"She told you?" he asked.  
"She didn't want to but I can be persuasive when I want to be."  
"Don't I know it."  
"I love you Dad but you suck." Finn said scolding her father  
"I know honey, I know. Is forgiveness anywhere in my future?"  
"From me or from Mom?"

"What you're mad at me too?"  
"We Morgan girls, we stick together."  
"I had no other choice Finnie." He tried to explain.  
"You always have a choice, you taught me that Dad. You chose to break your promise to Mom."  
"I didn't, it was just. I took one last case."  
"One that you knew could land you dead. You not only took it Dad, you didn't even tell her. She had to hear about it through the grapevine. She didn't find out till you were already in New York."  
"I knew she'd worry. I didn't have time to talk to her before I left, I had to make a decision and go right then and there."  
"Dad, that's lame. Mom's office is like across the building. You have crossed the building for a lot less than telling your wife you were headed to New York in attempt to catch a possible terrorist group who were killing randomly. Knowing what her reaction would be. Especially after you told her you were going to retire, after what, three years of talking about it?"  
"I know Finn, I just didn't want her to worry. I knew that she would panic."  
"You certainly gave her a good reason to Daddy." Finn added softly not wanting to think of the worst case scenario. Derek sighed,  
"I'm sorry Lady Bug."  
"We could have lost you Daddy, and we wouldn't have known till it was too late."

Derek knew that they had every reason to be as mad at him as they were, especially his wife. Penelope was hiding out at the Hotchner's basement with Emily and JJ. She had called Finn to tell her of her whereabouts in case she worried. The three of them hadn't really spoken much. They were simply sitting side by side on the couch while Dirty Dancing played on the TV in front of them. JJ threw Emily a worried glance, wondering if it was a time for Hotch and Penelope conversation. They all knew how close they got to losing Derek.

"Derek, you sound a little stressed, where are you?" she asked when he called. Derek closed his eyes knowing by the tone of her voice she already knew where he was.  
"Not where I want t be right now Baby Girl. So you know?"  
"That what, you jumped on a plane to New York guns blazing to catch a terrorist group? Yeah, I heard a rumour over the grapevine."  
"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to see you before I left."  
"Keep your focus on the job Derek, we'll talk when you get back." Derek knew he had no choice but to do as she said, he had to keep his head in the game despite the fact that he knew his wife was clearly unhappy.  
"Baby, it's a lot to ask, but are you at your computer? Can you put a track on a truck for me?" he asked giving her the number, knowing there was no one else he would really trust with his life.  
"That's an ambulance, are you okay?"  
"Yeah I'm fine, just track it for me please." Derek inwardly groaned seeing that a highly sophisticated bomb was strapped to the ambulance set to explode to take down the hospital, more so an unidentified person that was being protected by the CIA.  
"P, how long can they keep jamming the cell phone lines," Penelope looked at the screens in front of her as they were being fed through by the tech analyst that was with the team in New York.  
"Two or three minutes, why?"  
"Because I need to drive this ambulance out of here,"  
"Or you could wait for the bomb squad like everyone else." She replied evenly.  
"There's no time P, this thing's going to blow as soon as the cell lines clear."  
"Which is in a couple of minutes." She pointed out, panic creeping into her voice.  
"P, I need you to lead me out of here. To the nearest opening, please P."  
"Fine, get out of there and floor it." Derek jumped into the ambulance and hotwired it to start. Just as he drove off he heard the bullets fly in his direction,  
"What was that?" Penelope asked trying to keep the alarm from her voice,  
"It's nothing," he tried to reassure her. For the next minute she gave him directions, all the while arguing with him in her head about why he found it necessary to always be the one to throw himself at the face of danger.  
"There's something you need to know Baby Girl," he began but Penelope cut him off.  
"Save it, just get out."  
"No no, I'm not quite there yet."  
"Morgan," she protested

"P, just listen to me…"  
"Baby please," she pleaded as her eyes quickly filled with tears. She shut the door to her office,  
"You know what you are to me? You are my God given solace. I am so grateful that I have been blessed with you. My life would not have been the same without you. I love you P." she heard him say moments before she heard the explosion,  
"MORGAN!" she yelled as silence ran through her ears,  
"Derek," she whispered afraid that she would never hear his voice again.  
"Baby Girl." His voice drew her out of her thoughts, relief flooded through her as she released the breath that she had been holding. She knew she was moments away from breaking down and she didn't want him to hear it.  
"Are you okay?" she asked,  
"I'm fine P."  
"Good."  
"Talk to me P."  
"I can't right now because I'm furious at you Derek Morgan."  
"I know you are Baby, I'm really sorry." Without replying Penelope hung up and threw her headset on the table.

A few minutes later Hotch was in her office, he had been listening from his end of the building as much as he wanted to be there with Penelope, he couldn't bring himself to stop listening long enough to get to her office. He needed to make sure Derek was okay. As he used his key to open her office, he found her sitting on the floor knees to her chest, head resting on her knees. He sat beside her and draped an arm across her shoulders,

"I know it's his job, but he just makes me so mad."  
"You have every right to be mad Pen, but he loves you. You know he will die trying to come back to you. You and the kids are his whole world. He will always come home because of that."  
"What if one day his efforts fall short?" she asked. Hotch had no words for her.

Derek headed straight for her office the moment the plane touched down. He had been trying to call her since he had been cleared by the EMT's and she had purposely missed his calls. He tried to get her on the computer while they were on the plane but she wasn't answering there either. Talking to Finn was his last resort, knowing she always knew where her mother was. Though he knew the chances of her sticking around in her office was slim, he gave it a go anyway. He wasn't all that surprised to find Hotch sitting in her chair going through a few files. He knew that he was waiting.

"She okay?" he asked as he collapsed on the couch in her office. Hotch looked up from his file.  
"What do you think? Derek what were you thinking? Any of the other tech's could have done what she did for you. You didn't need to put her through that." Derek hung his head,  
"I know, but it was for purely selfish reasons, I just wanted it to be her voice that I heard you know?"  
"I understand, but it wasn't fair. I don't know about you but that piercing scream will haunt me forever."  
"Me too."  
"I understand why you hesitated on telling her about New York, but she's your wife she deserved to know what you were up against."  
"I screwed up."  
"I haven't seen her this mad at you in a really long time."  
"That bad?"  
"Ooh yeah."

"Pen, more ice cream?" Emily asked breaking her friend's trance. Startled Pen looked up at Emily and shook her head.  
"No thanks Em, I'm all good."  
"Pen, did you want to talk about it?" JJ finally asked,  
"He could have died today, I know he didn't but that's all my mind keeps running back to. This is worse than when he got shot that time and was in hospital for weeks. I heard that bomb go off and I thought he was gone. For that brief moment, I imagined myself a widow and having to explain it to our children that their Dad was gone." Pen's eyes filled with tears as Emily gathered her in her arms, JJ held on to her hands rubbing them soothingly. Penelope cried in Emily's arms till she was too exhausted to keep her eyes open. A few minutes later she was asleep on Emily's lap.  
"I so would like to kick that man's ass right now." JJ muttered as Emily could only nod in agreement.  
"You'll get your chance, but my wife gets first dibs." Derek replied as he came down the stairs. JJ jumped to her feet and threw her arms around him in relief. Derek smiled as he tried to counter balance her impact,  
"Thought you were going to kick my ass Jayje?"  
"I will, after you wife gets her turn. For now I'm just glad to know you're okay."  
"Aww, I love you too Jayje." He said giving his friend another squeeze. Derek walked over to the couch and bent down to hug Emily.  
"Hey Em,"  
"Good to see you're in one piece Morgan."  
"I'm sure not for long." He said knowingly looking at his wife. Both JJ and Emily chuckled. Emily carefully eased Penelope off her lap as Derek slipped in where she sat. Derek ran his fingers through her hair, at sixty she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on. When Penelope stirred he put a pillow in his place and slipped in beside her on the couch wrapping his arms around her. Penelope stiffened in his embrace as soon as she realised he was holding her.  
"I'm sorry Baby Girl." He murmured in her ear. Penelope closed her eyes and remained silent.  
"Talk to me Baby Girl, yell at me, say something. Please."  
"I don't want to talk to you right now." She replied. Derek pulled her closer against him and held her tightly.  
"Fine, but I'm not going anywhere." Penelope shrugged in response. She stared at the TV and realised that JJ and Emily had moved on to the Sound of Music in her slumber.  
"I know it was wrong not to tell you I was going to New York, but I didn't want to panic you. I know I said I was going to retire, and I am still am. I already have, but this last case P, I had to take it. When Kate died, I felt like I owed it to her to take this case and end it. I knew you'd worry and I knew if we spoke before I got on that plane, hearing you on the phone would make me want to change my mind, and I had to go P."  
"I was always going to come back to you P. I promised you that remember."  
"You almost didn't. You forget I was on the other side of that phone call before you were blown up." She replied.  
"And I am so sorry I put you through that P."  
"You knew there was a possibility you weren't going to make it out of there, because you chose to ask me to get you out of there. You wanted my voice to be the last thing you heard in case you died. I'm not stupid Derek and you may have forgotten that I know you. I know how your mind works. If you were one hundred percent sure that you were going to come out of that alive you would have gotten Sylvia who was running the tech side of things in New York to talk you out of there." His silence one confirmed her accusation.  
"How dare you tell me you love me as though they were your dying words. I thought you were dead. It may have been for only a few seconds but I thought it. I wondered how I would tell the kids that you were gone. I wondered how I was going to go through the rest of my life without you, for as long as I live, I will never be able to see an ambulance without picturing it blowing up with you in it."  
"I'm really sorry P. really am"

That evening when the Morgan's left the Hotchner's residence, their friends knew that their discussion was far from over. Penelope headed for the shower as soon as they got home. Derek heard the shower turn on, and he could hear her sobbing in the shower. Without hesitation he entered the bathroom and found his wife sitting on their shower floor fully clothed shaking as she sobbed.

"Oh Baby girl you break my heart." He said tearfully as he pulled her into his lap and gathered her in his arms. Penelope curled up against him and held on to him for dear life.  
"I don't want to imagine going through the rest of my life with you gone." She confessed.  
"I don't think I could survive it."  
"Oh baby, I feel exactly the same way. I could survive anything in this world, but I would not survive a world that you're no longer in. Don't you get it? You're the air I breathe. Today, in that ambulance, I had to talk to you because I knew I had to hear your voice so I wouldn't panic, because the moment I panicked, I would have lost, and that wasn't an option. I promised never to leave you, and I will try and keep that promise for as long as I can okay?" he said holding her face in his hands, leaning his forehead against hers as he spoke, his eyes boring through hers. Penelope nodded tiredly, burying her face against his neck, as his arms around her tightened.  
"Baby, why don't we get you dry?" he suggested when she began to shiver. Penelope nodded. Derek helped her take every piece of her clothing off, and she helped him when it was his turn. She saw that he had a few grazes and her eyes welled up again.  
"It's just a graze baby." He reassured her dropping a kiss on her forehead. Derek reached for the shampoo and gently lathered her hair, after a ten minutes, they were both clean. Derek had wrapped a towel around his middle before holding up her robe to her. Quietly, they changed into their pyjamas and climbed into bed. Willingly Penelope scooted over to Derek's outstretched arms that beckoned her. She snuggled against his chest and breathe him in deeply. It wasn't long before Penelope had fallen into her slumber, while Derek remained awake with worry, plagued with guilt for what he had put her through.

After a couple of weeks, things seemingly went back to normal. Derek who had put in for his retirement from the Bureau only had a few more weeks before he transitioned to his new post as one of the lecturers for the FBI academy.

Derek woke up a few nights later to use the bathroom and found that his wife was not in sight. Worriedly he searched for her and found her on the bay window, wrapped in a blanket with a book on hand, staring out the window lost in her thoughts. When she felt his presence she looked up and smiled at him,

"Hey,"  
"Can't sleep?" he asked  
"Too much caffeine." She answered looking away, a tell tale sign that she was fibbing. Truth was she had cut the caffeine all together in hope to tire herself out enough to sleep through the night, but to no avail. Derek lifted her legs and placed them on his lap as he sat down leaning against the window to look at her.  
"How often are your nightmares coming P?" he had seen the signs, the dark circles under her eyes, and the tiredness.  
"Every time I close my eyes." Penelope admitted unable to meet his gaze.  
"Oh Baby, I'm so sorry." He said pulling her into his arms.  
"I'm going back to Dr. Brady tomorrow. I've already made an appointment. I'll be okay." She assured him.  
"I'm coming."  
"I know."


	55. blessings

Jordan dropped his backpack by the door as he entered the house. Immediately he was greeted by the smell of cookies, he broke into a grin. It always took him back to his childhood, and growing up in the Morgan household. Despite how crazy and hectic his mother's work was, without fail when he and Finn got home from school she would be in the kitchen taking something out of the oven for their afternoon treat.

"Do I smell cookies?" he called out from the doorway watching as his five year old daughter Mia, his three year old nephew Gabriel, two year son Mikey and sixty five year old mother who were all covered in flour and dough as they designed their own cookies.  
"DADDY!" his five year old squealed jumping off her stool flinging her arms around his waist, quickly followed by his son and nephew. Jordan hugged his daughter hello and picked up the two smallest in his arms giving them both a quick squeeze as they kissed his cheek.  
"Hey Mom! How did you survive today?" he asked walking over to his mother to give her a huge hug hello.  
"They may tire me out, but I love it." When it was time for all respective mothers to return to work, Penelope had presented the idea of looking after her grandchildren instead of being sent to day care. With her semi retired and only working from home, she had plenty of time on her hands. Jordan and Sam certainly felt much better leaving Mia with her grandmother than at a day care and when Gabriel was born, Aunt Em had joined in on the fun, coming to the Morgan's most mornings to help with their Grandson. Mikey, their latest addition was Gammakin's little shadow. He absolutely worshipped the ground she walked on. Penelope often teased Derek that the kid gave him a run for his money. All the grandchildren treated the great aunts and uncles as extra sets of grandparents to be spoiled by.

"What's all that noise I can hear? Are those grandchildren here again?" Derek bellowed from the doorway. All three kids ran towards their grandfather who ended up tackled on the floor. Penelope and Jordan exchanged a knowing grin. Poppie Morgan was their favourite jungle gym.

"Careful with Poppie kids, they don't make spare parts for his model anymore." Penelope teased.  
"Thanks a lot Baby Girl." He said dryly as he stood up, two out of the three kids were still hanging off him. He drew his wife into his arms hugging her close.  
"Now Mom, I'm sure there's an antique store out there." Jordan said joining in.  
"Your Gammie thinks she's cute."  
"That's because she is." Jack said coming through the side door.  
"Ahh, my favourite son in law." Penelope greeted with her arms open wide.  
"Need I point out he's our only son in law." Derek said dryly as he rolled his eyes. Jack laughed giving his mother in law a hug hello.  
"The ladies are not here yet I see." He observed not seeing his wife or sister in law in sight."  
"Your wife got stuck with a patient, and Sam's meeting went a little longer than expected but she's on her way home. If you boys want to start on the Barbecue, the salads are done. Mia, honey would you like to help Gammie set the table?" Mia nodded. Penelope gave Mia the napkins to put on the picnic table outside.  
"Are Dad and Em coming tonight?" There was a weekly dinner at either grandparents house, but more often than not, it became a joint thing between the Hotchner's and Morgan's.  
"Yeah, they should be here shortly. Why?" Penelope asked suspiciously looking at her son in law. Jack's poker face was no where near as good as his father, that aside with the exception of his wife, Aunt Pen always read him like a book.  
"No reason." He said bringing his finger to his lips. Penelope grinned knowingly. She had suspected for weeks now that her daughter may be pregnant again, and by the guilty look on Jack Hotchner's face, it was more than highly likely.

"Hey Everyone," Emily called out from the door. They had long since stopped using door bells and knocking on doors. Their families owned keys to each other's home.  
"Kitchen," Pen replied.  
"Pen, that smell gets me every time." Aaron said kissing her cheek as they came in. Emily rolled her eyes as she hugged her best friend hello.  
"You, Jayje and me, tomorrow day spa."  
"Oooh, I'm down for that. Are we not on Gramma duty tomorrow?" she asked pointing to the little rug rats who were currently wrapped around her middle.  
"Nope, Poppie Morgan and Papa Aaron are on duty." Aaron threw Morgan a look, who grinned.  
"I offered both our services."  
"That sounds like fun." Emily said highly amused. In truth, both Aaron and Derek loved spending time with their grand children, but each grandchild had their grandpas eating out of their hands. There was never a no in their vocabulary.

A few minutes later Sam and Finn came through the door being greeted by little arms before they could even make it in the kitchen. Finn held Gabriel in her arms, Mikey was nestled against his mothers neck while Mia had Aunt in one hand, mother in the other.

"Hey Mom's." Finn said dropping a kiss on both Emily and Penelope's cheeks, Sam at her heels.

"Hey Girls! How was your day?"

As per usual dinner was loud and chaotic, just as they liked it. Jack stood up and cleared his throat,

"My wife and I have an announcement, honey did you want to do the honours?"  
"No, you're up you may as well." She said grinning,  
"We're expecting another addition to the Hotchner clan." Emily gasped excitedly throwing an arm around her daughter in law.  
"Congratulations Lady Bug." Derek said a little choked up. While Aaron patted Jack's shoulder affectionately.  
"Mom?" Finn said looking at her mother.  
"Oh Baby, I'm so happy for you." Penelope said walking over to her daughter and gathering her into a hug.  
"Mommy, it's going to be a girl." She whispered conspiratorially into her mother's ear. Penelope hugged her daughter that little bit tighter in acknowledgment,

"Oh sweetheart that's great."

Being banished from cleaning up Emily and Penelope sat on the porch swing with their hot chocolates.

"Another grandchild." Emily said in wonder,  
"I know, I'm so excited for them. Can you believe it? Our kids married to each other expecting their second child."  
"It's a little surreal isn't it."  
"Talk about fun times."  
"Crazy times."

Poppie Morgan and Papa Aaron were wrestling with their grandchildren on the grass while they squealed with delight. Penelope and Em laughed as the three grand children jumped on Derek pinning him to the ground, while Aaron cheered them on.

_**I was thinking of ending it here, otherwise I would have to delve into the whole they're going to die eventually and I'm all for living in denial thinking they're immortal. I'm a little regretful. I've come to love these guys. Oh well, everything has an end eventually. Thank you so much for your ongoing support and encouragement. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing in. Be blessed! xx**_


End file.
